<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfits by RogueLibrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820866">Misfits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLibrarian/pseuds/RogueLibrarian'>RogueLibrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLibrarian/pseuds/RogueLibrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently watched Inhumans and became (mildly) obsessed with Iwan Rheon, I watched Misfits because of this and I just had to do this.<br/>I'm gonna try and go through the first 3 seasons following pretty much the same storyline and everything with just a sixth member added.<br/>Obviously focusing on Simon but I don't want to rush into anything I'm still working it all out so yeah if you like misfits, especially Simon enjoy!<br/>I'm so sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Bellamy/Original Character(s), Simon Bellamy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't even know who you are anymore. With me, my mates, yours, you're a different person with each of us. I don't want to continue this. No." I watched him shake his head as I quietly tried to process his words. This was a break up. He was breaking up with me after all I did for him. I felt a bit upset that I'd wasted two year with him but more so I was pissed. This fucker thinks he can humiliate me here in a club. So instead I smiled waved a goodbye and walked off to get shit-faced.</p><p>I squished between all the other people trying to get to the bar as 'Rolex Sweep' played in the background 'I told her to drink up, select and play the song that I asked for' I was turned around ready to flip off some guy for shoving me hard when I knocked to the ground by a tall black guy, he had stopped waiting for me to get up presumably to apologize but his eyes were hurriedly scanning the room as he looked for someone. He mumbled a quick "Sorry," I rolled my eyes shouting out over the song "Yeah nah it's alright you just scamper off now" he had finally turned to look at me but I was already walking off muttering about what an idiot he was under my breath. </p><p>As I got up to the bar there was another guy there waiting to order his drinks he seemed awkward like he was out of his element I just kind of stared at him for a minute 'Them chickens jackin' my style they try to copy my swagger I'm on the next shit now' He finally took notice of me and jumped a little startled. "You ain't gonna get a drink just standing there like that mate, come on what you want?" I chuckled. He couldn't even look me in the eyes he was obviously a little uncomfortable "two beers" he said barely audible. I smiled and reached over the bar to get the bar tenders attention with the smile and a bit of my cleavage. It appeared to have worked as a guy was soon in front of us and handing over three beers. I took a long swig of mine and put it down to find the guy staring at me. Lifting up an eyebrow in question he quickly returned his gaze to the floor muttering a thanks before walking off to join whoever invited him as I downed the rest of my beer.</p><p>I got another beer feeling the bar tender's eyes linger I figured it was time to move away and almost bumped into a girl holding a vodka "Sorry!" I shouted out over the music no words playing. She turned around looking me up and down judging me harshly "Yeah ya should be," before she stormed off into the crowd. I walked off the other direction searching for a door to leave. I honestly wasn't in the mood for clubbing before my long-term boyfriend broke up with me, and that definitely put a damper on the evening. I spotted a side door and headed down the stairs. On one of the landings between floors there was a chick obviously out of it being helped up by a guy she seemed to know, I quickly slipped past as he tried to balance her weight. I hesitated and turned around to see him struggling. "You- uh need any help? with her." I cringed waiting for him to shout something at me instead he simply looked up surprised before his eyebrows furrowed together and he shook his head. Nodding I walked off in the car park building.</p><p>I found my now ex's car right where we left it. I was pissed and more than a little drunk so I decided the best thing to do, would be to start destroying his car. I smashed his windshield with a lump of concrete I found nearby and had just started to trying to key his door when I heard some far off shouting "HEY HEY BEV BABY COME ON YOU REALLY HAD TO CALL THE COPS ON ME HUH I THOUGHT WE COULD WORK THIS OUT!" Fuck. Cops. I looked around but there really wasn't much to hide behind apart from the other cars and they'd definitely find me. Guess I'd have to try and cry my out or hope that some how I become invisible. The cops rounded the corner holding a guy who immediately zeroes in on me "Hey coppers you're arresting me what about her she just destroyed a car!" Thanks a lot dick.  </p><p>Cue the theme song!</p><p>*This chapter is loosely based on Season 1 Episode 4 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my first day of community service. I'd gotten lucky it was only minor property damage and it was my first offence I got put on probation, me a group of other no goods were gonna be "helping beautify" the community and whatever. After I put on the orange jumpsuit I headed out with the rest of the group. I had a feeling I'd seen them before but we'd never really met so I just stood at the end of the line as our probation worker came up and started giving us a speech. "This is it this is your chance to do something positive, give something back. You can help people you can really make a difference to peoples lives. that's what community service is all about there is people out there who think you're scum you have an opportunity to show them they're wrong." The kid who was calling out when I got busted, Nathan immediately piped up with a response "Yeah but hat if they're right. No offense but I think some people are just born criminals." He gestured to the guy next to him. God it's like he wanted a fight. I hadn't even finished rolling my eyes when a phone rings, the chick immediately picks up and starts chatting as the probation worker tried to continue, he really thought he could hold our attention. Cute. The group insulted each other a couple more times,  Nathan and some prick with a hat started fighting. This sure is gonna be a long 200 hours. </p><p>We were painting benches, it was honestly mind-numbing and I wasn't paying much attention but I could still hear Nathan asking everyone what they got in and he had just harassing Simon, the weird quiet kid. Nathan just finished calling him a panty sniffer when I'd had enough and spoke up "Shut the fuck up you dick." Boy it got his attention he whipped around ready to quip back at me "Wow! The pervert needs a chick to bail him out hmmm? Come on sweetheart you can do so much better than him." Simon looked between us he seemed annoyed at Nathan's jabs and  "I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert. I tried to burn someone's house down." It caught us both off guard but of course Nathan quickly recovered and turned towards Kelly. She questioned him "What'd you do?" He smiled not even thinking "Me? I was done for eating some pick 'n' mix." Bollocks, Kelly said the same thing.</p><p>Suddenly the sky turned grey as clouds formed, it was weird as hell. Th probation officer showed up and started going on about how we screwed up or whatever, I rolled my eyes tuning him out waiting for it to be over. Then a huge chunk of ice fell down on a car right in front of us, immediately another fell behind Nathan, and we all ran to try and avoid being hit as more and more chunks fell around us, so strong they were literally breaking concrete. Curtis the tall guy was trying to open the door but it was locked so we all ended up screaming at the probation worker for him to open it. He turned around to shout something back when we were thrown back. There was a lot of pain as electricity ran through my body. It stopped and we started to sit up, the freak storm was over. "I feel really weird" I stopped for a second holding my head "That would be the lightning." No one had really moved much but Simon commented matter of factly "We should be dead." Annoyed more the situation we were in I snapped at him "Well we're not dead are we, so what's going on." Nathan of course ignored us all and started talking about himself, "A little reassurance might be nice you know. You're fine, Looking good." The probation worker sat up a little and just said Wanker, Nathan didn't take kindly calling out to the rest of us "Did he just call me a wanker! Hello?" Ignoring him the worker asked us if we were all right prompting Alisha to insult him "We could have died you dick." I wonder if she heard Simon say it before but chose to move on "Are you alright? You're acting like a freak." I noticed Simon turn to look as I said the word while questioning the worker. He ignored me chose instead to tell us we're done for the day, great.</p><p>The next day we were supposed to be cleaning off the graffiti however I decided to go off to the swings on the side watching as Kelly, Curtis and Nathan scrubbed at the words. Simon walked up to the rest of the group and started to clean them off. Alisha was also sitting off to the side sunbathing and flirting with Curtis when they'd finished Kelly spoke up "You know after the storm, did any of yas feel like dead weird?" I leaned forward curious by the question but Nathan ruined any seriousness of the moment by going about his ass. Someone said something causing him to stop for a second and call them out "What's that? Squeak up." It was Simon, "Something- Something happened to me" once again my interest was piqued I was about to call out to ask him something when of course Nathan interrupted. "Are you a virgin" he started doing something else stupid when Kelly shouted at him to Shut Up "What-What was it?" Simon swallowed awkwardly quietly saying it was nothing. I wasn't gonna let this drop though.</p><p>I was swinging slowly on the swings trying to build up momentum while staring at Simon trying to get his attention without the others noticing and interrupting. Eventually he felt my gaze as he turned around and met my eyes, I quickly gestured my head to the swing next to me before it fell to the floor again. He looked at the others heading inside before making his way over and sitting down beside me. "Ca-Can you please stop, stop that." I glanced to my left to see him staring at me "Why? I'm on a swing I'm gonna fucking swing." He turned to look at the ground again, he had a habit of doing that "I-I-Its, It's distracting." I poked my tongue out at him like a child as he started to ask why I had called him over. Suddenly my skin was on fire. I screamed reaching for my face. The pain seemed to last hours but eventually it subsided and I was on the ground having fallen off the swing during my fit, I looked up to Simon only to realize something was very very wrong. </p><p>We walked into the center while Nathan was trying to make a deal with Curtis. The door got their attention and of course Nathan made it weird. "Wow you really are a pervert aren't ya, where'd you even find her."  I'd somehow transformed into a little girl and with no knowledge on how to turn back I huffed off to the changing room leaving Simon to deal with the other guys. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, instead of the adult woman I was there was a little girl about 10 years old, I recognized her from the photos of me at the age but there wasn't exactly an explanation. I felt my anger slowly building up and my face started to burn again it hurt slightly less this time and eventually I lay curled on the tiled floor back in my own body. Unsure of what just happened I went to find the others.</p><p>The guys were sitting on the floor in front of Alisha who was just finishing sucking a water bottle off. When Curtis saw me behind her, seeming slightly embarrassed at what I had just witnessed he asked me what I'd done to end up in probation. I glared at Nathan "Trashed my ex's car, and he turned the cops attention to me." Before he could respond Kelly burst through the door "HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Nathan turned around ready to harass her "Nice entrance, very dramatic." Kelly ignored him which was quite unusual for her she must've been really serious. "The probation worker's gone mental he just attacked me! There's something wrong, I keep hearing these voices. It's like I can hear what people are thinking." I was about to speak up about what just happened to me when Alisha commented condescendingly "What, have you been sniffing glue?" Once again Kelly ignored it choosing to look between Curtis, Simon and I. "The storm its done something to us." Once again before I could say anything "Okay if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking?" A second passed as we watched high tension. "You think this is bullshit!" Kelly was annoyed but Nathan wasn't even phased "Of course! You don't need to be a mind reader to know that." They started talking on and on while I tried to figure out what it actually meant when Kelly shouted out again "He's out there and he chased me!"</p><p>Simon hurriedly spoke up "Something's happened to me too." Nathan obviously not taking any of it seriously, "Did you pop your cherry! Aww, we're all very happy for you." Simon went on ignoring him "Earlier on, when were in the locker room. I-I was invisible." Nathan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief "I turned invisible" Simon repeated with much more conviction. Nathan wheeled himself in front of Simon essentially blocking him in before he could harass him any further I just blurted it out "I was the little girl." Nathan turned once again in shock. "Yeah right, Weird kid just put you up to that so he wouldn't seem like such a pedophile. You know you guys really are hilarious. Really, keep taking that medication." He started to move towards the exit when Kelly stopped him "Don't go out there! He will kill you." Nathan started to come back at her when Curtis spoke up " DON'T! She's telling the truth." Nathan was getting visibly more frustrated "And you know this how! I suppose you're psychic now too." Curtis quickly explained "All this, it's already happened once. I open the door, the probation worker, he killed you." He pointed at Kelly she was obviously shaken by it and started to inch away from the door. "You were right there, you were dead! Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards."</p><p>Nathan ignored it and opened the door a tiny bit. He quickly shut it scared "He's right! The probation workers gone mental." We all backed away from the door suddenly in a group Alisha started talking like it was a nervous tick "Maybe he's on crystal meth. That stuff makes you crazy my friend Chloe did it once and she nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly." The probation worker bashed at the door loudly I winced as Simon spoke up "The graffiti, I'm going to kill you. He wrote it." Alisha called out "We need to call the police" but Simon responded somehow sounding calm despite the maniac at the door "He took our phones, he's got all our phones." It went quiet and Alisha and Kelly started fighting. and we all started towards the back exit when Nathan slipped. His hand was covered in blood. Slowly Curtis went to open the locker. We all jumped back screaming as he dead body of the hat guy from yesterday fell slightly out. "He's really gonna kill us" I quietly exclaimed in disbelief.  </p><p>Then Curtis loudly called out, hand clasped around Alisha's wrist "I've got to have sex with you right now. You're so beautiful. Let's do it right now raw" Alisha was fighting trying to escape his grasp as he went on screaming at him to let go. I stepped back afraid of the man in front of us as Alisha finally broke free. Curtis looked around confused and started asking what had happened. "Uh you said you were gonna shag 'er" Kelly called out, Nathan helpfully chimed in "You were getting your chap out." While Curtis tried to fix himself up Simon figured it out. "It happened when you were touching her." We all went quiet as Alisha looked at her hands before pressing one onto Simon's neck. He started to gasp and I quickly jumped away almost ashamed at my cowardice until he started talking. "I'm so hard for you. I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits." We both stepped back in shock, Alisha's hand leaving his skin and Simon immediately dropped. I stepped forward ready to help him when Nathan called him a sick bastard.</p><p>No time to process and the probation worker broke through the window and Kelly somehow managed to bash him on the head. "Is he dead." we all took a step forward "Well I'm no doctor but see the way his head is caved in-" Suddenly he was moving again. He grabbed Kelly's ankle causing her to his head over and over until he dropped again. "That should do it." And he was dead. Our probation worker was dead. We were both saved and screwed. The others were arguing about what to do while I just kept staring at the body just waiting for it to come back, for him to kill us all. I jumped when Simon took a step forward to be next to me speaking up "No body, No crime. We should bury them under the flyover." I looked over at him "How do we do that? Somebody's gonna see us." Surprisingly it was Nathan who figured it out. "We give them a quick little," he gestured to the body whistling. "Put them in those wheelchairs, wheel them up there, and if anyone sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine." It wasn't a bad plan.</p><p>We finished burying the bodies, coming up with an agreement not to tell anyone, we would all have been screwed. We sat there quietly until someone brought up the powers. Nathan suddenly started going off his nut about his apparent lack of powers despite being in the storm with the rest of us. Simon despite being constantly insulted by Nathan tried to help by offering up the fact that maybe he simply hadn't found his power yet. He really just wanted to fit in and be accepted didn't he. We all went our separate ways. Kicked out of my ex's house I was sleeping in a spare room at my friend's flat. That night I couldn't sleep though, as I thought back on everything that happened that day, Not just the dead bodies we'd buried but the apparent powers we had, and for some reason I couldn't get Simon out of my head. He seemed like he already had some idea of what was going on. I wasn't sure if I liked it. </p><p>The next day we all showed up at the center, put on our jumpsuits and silently agreed on keeping quiet around our new worker. A chick named Sally. She asked us about the other one, apparently called Tony and let us go to the roof while she made a phone call. We watched her leave the building and walk off in silence until Nathan broke it. "Great we got away with it." I rolled my eyes "You really believe that or are you just really stupid?" Nathan looked at me fake shock on my face "I actually believe that." Apparently he was already bored with that topic as he started yammering about his powers again. Until Curtis pulled us back on course. "So what happens now? Is this it? Are we gonna be like this forever?" Simon innocently spoke up looking at watch of us for approval "What is we're meant to be like superheroes." But of course Nathan ruined it "You lot, superheroes? No offence, but in what kind of fucked-up world would that be allowed to happen?" Alisha spoke up annoyed "Nuh-uh I did not sign up for that." She was quickly drowned out as Nathan continued, "Superheroes! I love this guy, you prick!" Spitting all over Simon. Concerned I asked "What if there's people like this all over town?" Dismissively Nathan replied only saying "No way, that kind of thing only happens in America. I'm telling you it will fade away. This time next week we'll be back to the same old boring shit."</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 1 Episode 1 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can think what you like but I have a super power and I just need to find out what is is." We were walking around picking up trash and Nathan was still going on about his lack of power. "Maybe you're just super-retarded." Alisha called out obviously annoyed, I snorted in agreement not that anyone even noticed as Nathan continued. "Maybe I've got a Spider-Man vibe going on. Maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit." Sick of the conversation Curtis sarcastically remarked "That makes perfect sense. Why would you be able to climb stuff?" I rolled my eyes as he responded "I don't know. How is it that you can turn back time, apparently? And weird kid can turn invisible?" I turned around in time to see Nathan bash his stick next to Simon's ear giving him a fright. "It's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic." It all went quiet as we started to actually started to do our jobs. Curtis broke the silence "What is that?" We all gathered around the guy on the ground. Abruptly Kelly turned and asked us "Is he breathing?" The thought of another dead body made me a little sick but Alisha didn't hesitate to poke him with her stick "Hey nude guy, you're naked!" He woke up turning around showing us all his package, there was surprised gasps as we all instinctively stepped back. The naked guy scrambled up and ran off as Nathan called out surprised "You!"</p><p>Alisha and Curtis started laughing, while I turned away from Nathan to see them I noticed Simon filming on his phone, I gently pushed his arm down giving him a strange look when Curtis still laughing spoke up "Do you want to tell us who that was?" Suddenly all attention was back on Nathan as he looked around panicked "He's my mum's- He lives with my mum." This got Kelly laughing as well "Your stepdad has got a massive cock."  Nathan obviously wasn't happy rather awkwardly Simon and I started to pick up the rubbish as we were supposed to be doing while the other's continued. Nathan eventually shouted at the others "Shut up!" Kinda curious I spoke up "Why's he naked?" prompting Alisha to respond her eyes never leaving Nathan "He's obviously some kind of pervert or he's gay." Alisha and Curtis started to argue I just went back to picking up trash though it seemed Simon was contemplating something. "Maybe he's a werewolf." Of course, that's where his mind went. Nathan seemed to agree as he pointed his stick at Simon "Twat." Rather defensively Simon explained himself "It's what happens in films." He looked around for confirmation "You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake-up somewhere, naked - like a zoo." I felt kinda bad so I asked a simple question "Was there even a full moon last night? I thought werewolves only turned on the full moon." The idea that anyone was taking it seriously seemed to piss Nathan off "He's not a werewolf. OK? This guy is such a pussy, he needs my mum to open jars for him. If was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself." Kelly spoke up seemingly a beacon for logic "What happens if the storm messed him up?" I raised my eyebrows in agreement, "She's right, we can't be the only ones it affected." Nathan shook his head "That's bollocks. What are the chances?"</p><p>"Help out. Talk to them. Make sure everyone's having a good time." We were allowed to wear our normal clothes today instead of the orange jumpsuits we usually wore while doing our community service since it was a senior center dance today. No one was impressed as Sally explained it and since no one jumped into action she raised her voice just a bit obviously frustrated "Move!" With a huff we all walked off to do menial tasks for the people currently occupying the community center. I had no real interest in dancing or conversation with a stranger so instead I dragged Simon on to the make shift dance floor with me. "I-I think we're supposed to be helping with-with the elders." He said worriedly looking around for Sally who seemed to be talking to Alisha. Rolling my eyes in response "Chill out, she wanted us to make sure everyone was having a good time and I am, aren't you?" He seemed to contemplate it and after a quick glace around proceeded to very awkwardly dance with me. After the song was over he seemed insistent that we actually do our community service much to my disgust, I gave a little sarcastic curtsy and walked off to the tea station where Alisha was standing. She looked up in alarm as I approached but seem to calm realizing it wasn't Sally. I suddenly felt quite awkward and managed a quiet hey before realizing we'd never really talked to each other before. She rather solemnly nodded her head in response I stood there waiting for her elaborate and eventually she looked off to the side and said with a sigh. "I just, I can't touch anyone. A dance, it isn't much fun anymore." </p><p>We were all just standing around after the dance when Curtis turned around panicked "Someone knows. They know we killed our probation worker." It was a serious concern none of us had really thought of a witness. "Is this a wind up? Is this you?" Kelly shouted pointing at Nathan who looked offended "If I was trying to wind you up, I think I'd be a little more creative. 'I know what film you saw last summer.' If I wanted to freak you out, I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker." Simon looked between Curtis and Nathan asking the question we all feared "If it wasn't him, who was it?" Nathan of course couldn't take it seriously "Well, we've all done stuff. They could be talking about anything. It was in your locker."  Curtis looked to the rest of us for support "This was meant for all of us. They're talking about the probation worker." Nathan decided to take the piss "Let's say you're right. If they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers. They would've gone to the police. And we'd all be banged up in prison, getting gang-raped in the showers." He started thrusting as if we needed visual evidence before walking up to Curtis "But this, this means that they have no evidence. No proof. Nothing. I'm guessing it's about some other totally unrelated shit that you've done. So, if we're all done freaking out here, over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be." He slapped Curtis on the arm and left the rest of standing there wondering what to do. "Please tell me you don't actually believe that prick?" Something really was off but what was I supposed to say, Kelly spoke up saving the rest of us from having to respond "Whoever did it is just trying to freak us out, we just act normal." We all stopped to look at the ground unable to answer. He left angry at the rest of us I quickly looked up to see Simon looking at me. I stopped for a second simply staring back worried evident on both our faces. Then I just turned around closing my own locker and left. </p><p>Next day we're all hanging out in the community center we're supposed to be setting out a bunch of chairs but only Curtis and Simon were really doing anything I'd moved around a few chairs but eventually decided just to sit in one and watch the others work. Suddenly Nathan rushed over to Simon and held out his phone "Here, look." He started pointing to part of a picture "Cock, anus, ball-sack yeah?" Simon smiled at him, I couldn't tell if it was cause he was glad to be included or if he found Nathan's desperation funny. "What's that?" Nathan was exasperated "That's cock. Look, this guy is living with my mum. We've got to do something." Kelly started to rearrange some of the chairs "Like what?" Nathan started to seem a little crazy "Can you get me a gun?" Kelly was ready to laugh at the idea "I ain't getting you a gun." But Nathan persisted, "C'mon. Just a little one. Nothing too lairy." Kelly spoke slowly as if to help Nathan understand her better. "There's no way I'm getting a dickhead like you a gun." Simon had started filming again and seemingly tried to help Nathan "You can get a gun off the internet." Only to be ignored as Nathan started making plans "What if we go round there tonight, talk to him? We'll be mature and polite, yeah? Then we'll just tell him to fuck off." Without any hesitation I spoke "What if he says no?" It didn't phase him at all "I don't know. We'll improvise. So, who's with me?" No one spoke we just looked at each other in a 'is he being serious right now?' manner. "It's like that, is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience. Last week? You know? The situation. We killed our probation worker!" I'd finally had enough "God, you're such a dickhead." Nathan glared at me for a second "That counts for nothing?" Simon put his phone down "I'll come with you. You know, if you want someone to go with you. I'll come." I shook my head in disbelief as Nathan replied in the same dickish manner he always took with Simon "I'm not being funny but, me and you, buddying up kicking ass! I'm just not feeling it, but, hey. Lovely thought. Cheers." Nathan sat down as I went to pat Simon on the shoulder, a kind of don't listen to him gesture but it pissed Nathan off more "Yeah sure, make sure weird kid's alright but just leave me to handle this alone."</p><p>Us girls had gone to get changed, no idea what the guys were up to but we were just ready to get out of there. Suddenly Alisha noticed a tattoo on Kelly "Did that hurt?" I stopped getting changed for a moment to get a better look at it. A little bow like a tramp stamp. Remembering she could read my mind I looked at her face apologizing in my head 'Sorry, I wasn't trying to insult you, just the name.' She shook it off not insulted or anything and replied to Alisha "Yeah, hurt like a bastard. I only got it done cos my fiance wanted it." Once again I turned to look at her "Are you engaged?" rather surprised it hadn't come up at any point in the past week. "I was. I'm not any more." We were both curious Alisha asked her another question "Why, what happened?" Kelly didn't seemed phased at all and just continued putting on a shirt prompting us to do the same. She started to explain but I felt something on the back of my neck, curiously I put my hand there but felt nothing. I had forgotten about my shirt at this point and had turned around looking for the source. There wasn't anything I could see so I shrugged it off and finished getting changed. The other's had continued the conversation not even realizing I had been distracted as they waited at the door Kelly asked me "Have you?" My confusion must have been obvious because Alisha abruptly burst out "Ya know shagged anyone, recently? Like since you got your powers" Still unsure I took a last look around before catching up to them, "Nah, but mine doesn't really make much of a difference does it, I think I might be getting better at controlling it though." </p><p>I had been practicing shifting in the mirror I'd figured out the easiest way to turn back into me was to get angry but it was interesting trying to find was of triggering a transformation. I'd been trying to find a way to turn into someone on command but so far I had only really been using emotions to try and trigger it. I'd just managed to shift back to me from an older looking woman when Alisha walked in upset. Concerned I went to ask what had happened as Sally the probation worker waked in "Are you ok? I'll sort all this out for you. If you want to complain I'll back you up." I looked at her worried but she reassured us she was fine simply saying "I just want to forget it." Sally looked at Alisha almost with pity as I kind of backed off not wanting to intrude. "You seem to have quite an effect on men. You're a very beautiful girl." Alisha played it off like she was annoyed but I got the idea that it was harder for her to deal with her power than she wanted us to know "It's not my fault if they can't keep their dicks in their trousers." It didn't seem to fool Sally either as she insisted I" am here. You know, if anything like that happens, or if you're worried about anything." She turned to look at me standing quietly in the corner, I looked down at the ground almost in shame. "You can talk to me. I'll give you my mobile number." Alisha walked off shaking her head, I looked at Sally feeling kind of sorry as she'd only tried to help but I quickly followed Alisha back out. </p><p>It was time for the senior citizens to have another one of their dances, we were all in much better spirits today, Alisha had found a way to dance by just being very careful with her skin. Kelly was doing some kind of weird robot rapper moves which very nearly made me burst out with laughter. Curtis was teaching some more modern style dancing while Simon continued his almost awkward dancing with the woman from last week, it was actually kind of cute. A fewer of the older couples were up dancing and I had decided to just continue my work at the tea station like last time. I had noticed Nathan sitting alone looking upset so I brought him over a cup. "You okay?" I asked quietly afraid I'd frighten him or even worse he'd take the chance to make fun of me. He looked up at me defeated so I held out the drink showing him that I wasn't here to make fun of him, when he must've seen something over my shoulder he looked over his shoulder seemingly scared he shook his head at me and ran off. I looked behind me to see an old woman who seemed kind enough looking after Nathan seemingly upset. Kelly caught my eye having seen Nathan run out of the building she gestured for us to follow after him so I handed the cup to the old woman smiling while she seemed to just stare at it sadly and followed Kelly and the others out.</p><p>We found Nathan sitting under the freeway smoking, curiously I told him about the lady. "Some old woman was looking for you." He looked awkwardly off to the side strangely quiet when Kelly burst out accusingly "You shagged her!" Rather rushed he responded trying to seem like his usual self "Yeah. Yeah, nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to." Everyone started to voice their disbelief at his obvious attempt at a cover up "You totally screwed her." "You nailed that old woman?" "That is wrong." "Did you enjoy it?" Nathan might've put up with the rest of us but he saw Simon as a target lashing out at him "Shut up, you little freak." Some part of me wanted to stand up for Simon but I felt bad for Nathan instead Simon went on "I think he did." Curtis cried out disgusted "Are you into that?" Nathan made another attempt to defend himself "She didn't look like that when we started, OK? You remember that bird Ruth, from Tuesday? Beautiful." As I focused on remembering her I felt the pain that came with shifting. No one had noticed me just yet as Nathan had continued his story. Everyone started to make fun of him while I just looked at myself in disbelief forgetting all about Nathan . I think I might've found out how to transform.</p><p>We were back in the locker room a couple of days later and Nathan had just finished telling us the story about the 'guy his mum lives with.' Kelly commented sightly annoyed that we hadn't believed her earlier "I told you there'd be other people who got messed up by the storm. And you didn't believe me." Nathan actually apologized though he seemed kind of annoyed. "Yeah, well, I was wrong, wasn't I? There's a hurricane of weird shit out there." Simon suddenly spoke up "We-we need to be ready for when they come after us." Confused I turned around questioning him "What're you talking about?" Matter of factly he simply replied "The other people, who got caught up in the storm." Curtis looked straight at him "Why would they come after us?" I started to realize what he was getting at, just another comic story. "Because that's what people do." In an act of comfort I tried to explain how I'd been training to control my shape shifting when all of a sudden Nathan called out, concern laced in his voice "You know that note you found in your locker? I think it was talking about the probation worker." We all gathered around Nathan's locker to see one of the missing posters for Tony with black marker written on it simple stating 'I know' Holy shit.</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 1 Episode 2 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone knows we killed him." Kelly popped her gum. Simon looked up quickly asking us all "Do you think it could be Sally?" Curtis didn't even at the paper "Who's Sally?" I rolled my eyes and went to answer but Simon bet me too it "The probation worker." This seemed to spark Nathan's interest as he realized it was a chance to annoy Simon. "Oh Sally! Why d'you know her name?" I responded before Simon had the chance "She told us." I had started glaring at Nathan as he went on "He's a twat, 'cause Sally didn't show up till the day after we killed the other worker. I suppose you know his name, too?" As he spoke he started getting up in Simon's face. "Do you love him?" I grabbed his collar yanking him back "He's right. She wasn't here."  I saw Simon staring at me as if he was trying to figure me out but as my eyes reached his he quickly looked away "If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers." He offered meekly. "Sounds like a plan." Curtis turned to look at Alisha who hadn't said anything up till this point as she was doing her make-up "You all right with that, yeah?" She smiled at her reflection pleased "Works for me." Everyone turned to look at Simon as Curtis demanded "Go on then. Turn invisible." Simon looked at each of us stressed out, I felt the urge to roll my eyes but suppressed it "I can't do it when everyone's watching me." I turned my focus entirely on Simon trying shift into him while he looked at me strangely. Nathan had just started speaking as I felt the transformation taking place. "So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock." He lifted his eyebrows as if proud of himself before turning around to leave and finding me staring up at him in Simon's body. He jumped back calling me a wanker. While I smiled at him feeling quite proud of myself. Alisha looked between the now two Simon's in disinterest "Well, that's really impressive." Simon didn't respond as he just looked at me confused. I smiled once more before transforming back. "I think I'm getting pretty good at that." Simon simply swallowed and nodded his head. I was hesitant but eventually turned to leave with the others.</p><p>The rest of us walked into the center holding bags of clothes to add to the giant pile in the middle of the floor. The guy in charge started explaining what we were supposed to be doing "Ok, so, all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa." He turned to look at us for confirmation we understood as if we were children. Alisha sarcastically replied "Just another day in paradise." He gave a little smile which felt a little off but I decided to ignore it "Well, I'm sure the people receiving them will be grateful for your hard work." Alisha threw her bag on the ground making another comment "They should be. They're getting a new wardrobe." This time he decided to ignore her pointing out different spots in the room "These are the categories to sort them into. It's children's clothes, shoes, coats, that kind of thing. Ok, if you've got any questions, just ask." Nathan raised his hand immediately "If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" He pointed his finger at the man who simply stared back at him for a moment. "If you've got any relevant questions, just ask." He turned away "And if it's on dry land, I'd bet on the bear." We all watched him leave before rushing towards the giant pile to find interesting clothes to try on. I had managed to find a little kids cape and was trying to wrap it around Kelly's neck when Nathan picked up a boot. "Ski wear. Classic. Try walking ten miles to the well in these." Throwing it back into the pile he picked up some goggles and started to put them on excitedly "Who am I?" He then attempted to sing after our lack of response he stopped throwing his hands out in annoyance "C'mon! All right, I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying cunt." I gave a little head tilt "Yeah, we know that." He cried out in frustration "I'm Bono!" Suddenly the door banged open and we all turned to see a girl walking in with Sally. "Who's that?" Nathan said as quiet as he could manage. Kelly replied in a bored tone "It's the girl I had the fight with. I've got to do some restorative justice bollocks with her." The two women had reached the mountain of clothes and Nathan still wearing the googles gestured to Sally "Bono, yeah?" She simply screwed up her face in confusion "What?" His arms fell in defeat "I don't know why I bother." Sally ignored him turning to Kelly "Jodi's here. Come on." Sh got up with an annoyed huff while I waved goodbye and started to pick up some roller skates holding them up to show Nathan as his eyes it up. </p><p>We walked into the locker room after sorting through some more clothes. Nathan was joking around with Kelly about the fight she'd had with that girl as I went to go grab my clothes from the locker ready to be out of here. Suddenly Simon appeared standing right beside me. I jumped loudly shouting at him "Don't be doing that shit around me!" Curtis suddenly looked at Simon with interest. "You been in all day?" Simon looked up at Curtis giving him a knowing look "Yep." He didn't move his head from Curtis only moving his eyes as to Kelly as she spoke "What happened?" I felt my heart speed up for seemingly no reason as Simon just continued to stare at Curtis like he knew something best kept secret "Nothing. No-one came in." Nathan broke both our trances with a gasp "That's an anti-climax!" I once again moved my eyes to Simon who hadn't moved from the spot he appeared in right next to me. He turned to look at me for the first time since he'd appeared. I felt a little embarrassed I looked down at the ground "That's a pretty neat trick, the whole invisibility thing. Thanks for staying here all day it must've been pretty boring" I smiled slightly looking back up at him. He stammered a little bit "Y-your's too." I felt awkward as I quietly turned away speaking quietly "It was the last thing my ex said, I was like a different person. This-this power, it's pretty much a constant reminder of that." I instantly regretted bringing him up quickly slamming my locker shut before turning back to Simon my walls back up as I allowed the anger to fill my body stopping any unwanted transformations. "I guess it is pretty nice to be someone else though" I winked at him as a forced myself to shift into a strange new body. He stared at my rapidly changing body unable to see the pain I was going through. I slapped his arm as I walked out of the locker rooms ready to have some fun. Only looking over my shoulder long enough to call out a quick goodbye and notice with a smile that his eyes had followed me.</p><p>A couple of days passed and I was sitting on the roof with Curtis and Nathan waiting for the others to show up. Nathan was still trying to discover his power and out of boredom I'd shifting into him mocking the faces he was making in his attempts to smash a bottle with his mind. Suddenly Simon loudly opened the door giving me a fright and causing me to shift back in fright. He didn't turn to look at me as I tried to regain my composure, he simply stared at Nathan who was still making strange faces "We've got a problem."  Nathan refused to look away from his bottle even to reply "Will you shut up?! I nearly had it." Simon squinted his eyes in confusion looking between Curtis who had his arm over his eyes and Nathan. "What's he doing?" Curtis replied exasperated "He's trying to smash the bottle with his mind." Nathan started to make strange gasping noises as he put so much focus into trying to break the bottle he almost stopped breathing. This caused Curtis to sit up rather quickly and exclaim "I think he's gonna shit himself." Another moment passed before Nathan suddenly kicked his leg out in anger hitting the bottle towards Simon "Bullshit!" Simon spoke with urgency and it really got my attention. Something was wrong. "We've got a problem." Nathan of course ignored Simon "I've got a power. I can feel it in my balls." Once again Simon demanded "Listen to me!" and Nathan didn't turning to me and Curtis "It's like a soft vibrating. You get that, yeah?" Annoyed I snapped at him "Stop going on about your balls for one second Nathan and fucking listen." Nathan looked at me strangely while Curtis and I turned to Simon. "They're gonna dig up the bodies!" This got all our attentions as our bodies tensed. We were gonna be found out. Simon looked over us seriously "They're building an environmental monitoring station under the freeway." Nathan squinted at Simon unsure "They're building a what? That sounds made up. Are we supposed to know what that is?" Nathan's joking nature was ignored as Simon started explaining "It's to measure the carbon monoxide from the freeway. When they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies."</p><p>We were folding the clothes we had been sorting out quietly when I spoke up about the current issue "We need to move them." Nathan looked at me pissed off "A couple of questions. 'How?', 'Where?', 'Are you out of your mind?' Before I could start arguing Simon defended me much to my surprise "She's right, if we leave them, they'll find them." Nathan rolled his eyes at him. "Digging them up and wandering around with them's a low-risk strategy!" Curtis spoke out this time "You got a better idea?" Nathan always up for the challenge "Yeah, I do have a better idea. Why don't you" he started whistling while moving his hands in a spiral motion, "and stop us killing him in the first place." It was a kind of touchy subject since Curtis had no idea how to control his power "You show me how it works, and I'll do it." Simon once again tried to stop the fight "We need a car." Nathan turned to him and condescendingly asked "Have you got a car?" Simon quietly mumbled a no. "Great. We should call a cab. A eight-seater." Right then Kelly walked in, "Where've you been?" Alisha who'd been rather quiet asked. Kelly kept touching her hair which was down today, it seemed strange compared to her usually ponytail, "I had to go doctor's." Nathan took out his anger on her "While you were getting your smear test, we heard the bodies are about to be dug up." Simon explained the situation to her. I laid down on the ground sick of the whole situation while they started talking about stealing a car. </p><p>That night Alisha borrowed her dad's car to help move the bodies. We had just met up when Alisha asked the one thing we hadn't thought about, "So what do we do with them when we dig them up?" Tossing out an idea Curtis suggested "We weigh them down and toss them in the lake." Nathan replied rather annoyed "Then you know what happens next week? The council are like, 'Let's drag the lake!' So predictable." Alisha closed the boot now that the shovels were in there sending us into darkness "So we bury them somewhere else." We all about to climb into the car when Nathan whined "Enough with the digging and the burying already." I rolled my eyes, "You come up with something then." He hand an insane idea. "We boil them in a bath of sulfuric acid, serial killer style." I hoped in the car ready for Simon to squeeze himself in next to me while he stood there talking to Nathan. "We could store them at the Community Center till we decide what to do with them." He slowly squished in next to me slowly as if not to scare me while Nathan replied. "Great, the Community Center! Cos they have a special room for storing rotting corpses. There's a disused storeroom upstairs. I've got a key." Alisha turned to him curiously "Why have you got a key?" In the backseat we all looked to each other in wonder while he responded "I nicked them because I'm living in the Community Center, Ok? Happy? Big secret revealed." I suddenly felt really horrible, we never even realized, as no one had said anything Nathan spoke up again. "This is a sweet ride." Alisha started the radio and off we went.</p><p>We had dug up the bodies and stored them in the community center much to my disgust. Even though I knew it was impossible I couldn't help but smell the decomposition whenever we entered the building. While some other people to take the clothes to trucks or whatever the group stood around a tower of boxes listening to Simon's plan. "We should bury the bodies under the foundations of the environmental monitoring station before they pour in the concrete." Nathan seemed rather annoyed at all the work he had to do "So your plan is, we dig up the bodies, and then we re-bury them in exactly the same place?" But it only took a moment of thinking to realize it "You're a genius!" I cried out smiling at Simon. Kelly seemed to realize it to "That works. Yeah, that's dead smart." Simon gave a little smile he was obviously happy that we were on his side, while Nathan gave a huffy little "It's ok." The guy who had been over seeing the clothing project came up to us holding a box. "Ok, guys, if you want to grab a box and follow me." No one really moved apart from Alisha who took a step away from him he didn't seem to notice and just kept going on, "Guys, do you wanna grab a box? Anyone?" We all slowly picked up boxes which he didn't seem to mind, "Everybody, quick as you can. Thank you. Ok, this way!" </p><p>We left the community center out of our jumpsuits ready to discuss our plans for dumping the bodies as the rest of us walked up to Alisha and Curtis she walked off with the clothes guy. Nathan called out loud enough for her to hear not that she cared. "Where's she going?" While Kelly asked in an equally as loud tone "Is she hooking up with him?" Nathan watched after them "Oh, that is definitely on." Simon turned to face the rest of us "How do we move the bodies without her dad's car?" Nathan got annoyed blaming Curtis for Alisha's disappearance "Get that tart on the phone, and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs." He walked off angry leaving us slightly panicked I called out "Where you going?" Kelly followed up in a slightly annoyed tone "Yeah, we need to move the bodies." Curtis didn't even turn around as he stormed off. Simon didn't even have to think about it before he came up the solution. "We could take Sally's car." Nathan had seemingly forgotten the conversation we had earlier in the week "Who's Sally?" Simon had gone in and stolen her keys while invisible. Kelly, Nathan and I had started to move the bodies and we had just gotten them in the trunk when Sally walked out of the center and towards her car. We hurried to get out of site and made our way to some nearby pipes, watching as she drove away. Dead bodies in her trunk. </p><p>Th next day right as the rest of us had arrived at the community center Nathan bombarded us, "Did any of yous get any sleep last night?" Alisha tried to calm him down being a voice of reason "We'd be arrested if she'd found them." And of course Simon ruined it with his logic "Or they're waiting we're all together." I turned to him in desperation "Why would you say something like that?" He looked at me rather awkwardly without an answer while Kelly asked Nathan a question. "What time does she usually get here?" He pulled out his phone, "About eight o'clock." We had a little bit of time so we all went to the pipes we'd hidden behind yesterday as she pulled up Kelly called out happily. "She didn't look in the boot. We're gonna be Ok." Alisha quietly exclaimed "We're not going to prison!" I noticed a look on her face. Like something smelt bad. Fuck. Suddenly Curtis called out in terror "She's going to get out the car walk to the boot, and find the bodies." Alisha questioned him unsure "How do you know?" He looked over at Sally who was getting out of her car. "It's already happened once." In desperation Nathan grabbed a brick and threw it at her windshield. Sally cried out "What the hell are you doing?!" Nathan acted just the same he always did non-nonchalant "It's just pure, mindless vandalism." Sally was starting to get angry and walked up to him. We all held our breath. "What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?" Nathan seeming rather cocky replied "If I was mentally deficient, I would have missed. Check that out. Bull's-eye." She screamed at him "My office, now!" As the rest of us watched them walk inside, we slowly moved from our hiding spot and went to grab the bodies and bury them again before the foundation could be laid down</p><p>We were all hanging out on the rooftop relaxing after all the stress with the bodies. "Doesn't matter who's after us now. They'll never find the bodies." I said my voice filled with relief. Simon spoke up then "They're gonna think the probation worker's still alive. I stole his credit card. I used it to book a flight." Curtis smiled happily "That is smart!" Kelly commented on what was seemingly becoming a pattern "You're dead good at stuff like that." Even Nathan complimented him "Nice one, weird kid." Causing a little smile to appear on his face which he quickly covered up as Alisha said in disbelief, "I cannot believe we got away with this shit." Simon got excited, started moving his hands around a lot "We should all go out for a drink. You know, to celebrate." He stood up dramatically "It's like an ironic "fuck you" to the probation worker. We're all out having a good time, you're buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station." I just kinda stared at him, even after all we'd gone through were we even really friends? Alisha stood up walking off "See you all tomorrow, yeah?" Curtis followed her "Later." Nathan groaned and stood up from his chair. While Simon followed him desperate "D'you want to come for a drink?" Nathan took the piss "Are you asking me out on a date?" Simon struggled to answer him "N-no. I meant all of us." He dramatically turned around "Did you? I am not your whore." He turned looking to Kelly then me "There is no way I'm going out until my hair grows back. Sorry." Kelly walked off. We were alone and I looked at sheepishly. "Maybe another time?" I felt horrible but I had plans with my other non-criminal friends tonight. "I've got plans, see ya tomorrow?" I walked off not waiting for an answer I couldn't bear to see how he reacted.</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 1 Episode 3 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day of community service, we had been taking a break lying on the stairs when Nathan shouted out "Pervert!" The sudden commotion drew me in as Simon came out from behind a corner reaching for his phone, now in Nathan's hands. "What are you doing?" I slowly looked between the two boys as Simon spoke louder this time. "Give it back." Nathan ignored him "Come on, we'll do an interview." Simon reached forward quickly hoping to get his phone back but it didn't stop Nathan "First question. Have you ever had sex with a piece of fruit?" Simon was getting annoyed "Give me my phone." Nathan took that as an answer continuing while I got up to try and stop him "Second question. Was it a melon?" Simon tackled Nathan before I could actually get close, the action causing me to jump back, as they struggled for the phone Nathan started crying out. "He's trying to kiss me!" I couldn't see any real way to get between them. "Just give it back!" Simon demanded. They had seemed to stop struggling so much as I hit Nathan on the back of his head "Give him his phone back, you prick." Nathan turned around annoyed "Stop hitting me!" But gave Simon his phone back unable to resist one last jab. "Have your little toy. Melon-fucker!" I looked over at Simon to make sure he was okay but he wouldn't stop glaring at Nathan "Don't touch my phone." With the fight over we all made our way to the community center. Simon walked slower than the rest of us, I looked over my shoulder worried but ultimately decided he'd be better off alone right now catching up with the girls to discuss the latest things in our lives.</p><p>When we came in Sally called us into her office one by one. Kelly went in first, followed by Nathan, Curtis and Alisha. Then it was my turn. I sat down on the couch facing her looking around the office before asking "What is this?" She sat there holding a pen looking annoyed "This is your chance to talk about community service." I nodded my head a little honestly just wanting to leave "Do you think that you have learned anything?" So it was just gonna be basic questions how fun. I rolled my eyes but still chose to reply "No." She gave a little grimace. "Fine." Looking down at the paper she found another question to ask "How do you think you've changed?" I folded my arms "Sally, I'm gonna be real with you it hasn't. There ain't anything you want that you're gonna get out of me because I'm not remorseful I'm pissed off." I stood up to go leave and she didn't fight, "Can you get Simon for me." She said quietly looking down at her paper clearly exhausted. I didn't respond but went and got him anyway before going to help the others. We had been told to clean the community center while we waited, it wasn't exactly something that required a lot of brain power so we were all bored. Kelly looked over at the office quickly before asking no one in particular "Why has he been in there longer than the rest of us?" I looked over curiously, it made sense that he'd actually talk to Sally but I still felt a little worried. Nathan spoke up then "He's obviously making more progress. He's such a little arse-kisser." His face suddenly lit up "I have an idea. He went and walked past the window behind Simon being stupid like always. Kelly had followed him at a different angle to watch, and I followed more curious about what was happening with Simon and Sally than Nathan. He appeared... comfortable, it was strange seeing him smiling and talking to her. He got up to leave then. Stopping at the door as she made another comment. Watching them it almost hurt but instead of letting anyone know, surely it would only get me ridiculed if I actually cared about what happened to someone I considered my friend. So I walked off pretending nothing had changed. Because it hadn't, it couldn't.</p><p>After Simon finished talking to Sally we had been told to move on outside and start peeling posters off the notice board. As we'd started peeling them off each taking a bit of wall I remembered something, turning to the others, "We never did find out who was putting notes in our lockers." Nathan replied seeming rather annoyed any of us had cared about it to begin with "What did I say? I said they had nothing. They were just pissing in the wind." Curtis looked over his concern obvious as he said seriously "You don't know what they got on us."  Simon leaned forward them at the other end of the line "Maybe they're watching us right now."  Once again Nathan spoke up, as well as being the only one without a power he was the only one who didn't really seem to take this seriously. "This shit is old news. We have outfoxed the fox, which makes us very bloody foxy." Kelly stifled a laughed causing Nathan to turn to her smiling "You like that, huh? Yeah."</p><p>We had continued cleaning up the community center, today we were washing windows, when Nathan suddenly turned to Kelly. "What if I can talk to animals?" He asked her sounding almost hopeful she just gave him a strange look. "Why would you even think that?" By now Nathan had stopped cleaning the window fully invested in his story. "I saw this basset hound eating a kebab off the pavement. I was like, 'You dirty bastard,' and this basset hound gave me a right funny look." I rolled my eyes "He probably thought you were a twat." Nathan disagreed "No, it wasn't that kind of look. It was more like, 'Are you talking to me?'" Nathan took a look inside and pointed to some women walking past with their babies "See? Babies. That's why I always use a condom. And if the girl looks dirty, I use two. Belt and braces." I looked off to see Simon also looking through the windows inside, I took a step closer trying to see what had caught his attention, it was Sally, he was staring at the probation worker. I quirked my eyebrow at him as he pet his hair down with the palm of his hand, something he seemed to do when nervous. I turned away it was ridiculous trying to understand what he was thinking. Almost immediately a woman walked in gaining both the attention of Nathan and Simon. She looked around for a second ignoring the fact that Nathan had whistled at her when she walked in before turning to us. "You seen Curtis?" Curious we all stopped cleaning and Kelly walked towards her "Who are you?" Unfazed she simply stated "I'm his girlfriend." Before looking at all of us again, "Do you know where he is?" We all kind of froze in shock. Curtis, our Curtis who had been dating Alisha for a little while now, eventually Nathan sputtered out an alibi for our friend who was actually in the backroom getting as close as he could to sex with Alisha. "He's been arrested." She looked shocked but at least she didn't know what her boyfriend was really doing "What for?" Nathan thought quickly coming up with an excuse "For exposing himself." She just seemed more confused, I felt bad for her but was it really our place to tell her what was happening? "What?" Nathan had picked up momentum with his lie "Yeah, flashing." Simon had joined in while I just watched from the side "At some Scouts." The innocent almost surprised look might've sold her on it but still Nathan continued never knowing when to shut his mouth. "Try tying a knot in that! Or maybe you have." She looked at him in disgust "Very funny. When you see him, can you get him to call Sam?" Nathan sprayed at her as she left. "She seems nice." </p><p>After finishing up with community service for the day I had gone back to my friends place of which I was now an official flatmate, helping pay the rent and everything. I had been lying on the couch waiting for her to show up. It didn't take her too long, she walked in the door and upon noticing my body called out, "Ok then, let's go get a drink." I sat up smile on my face, as I grabbed my purse, "I'll buy the first round!" I walked past her still in the doorway and jumped in her car. She shook her head but followed me out and drove us to a nearby pub It was a long skinny place that had lot of lights seeing as it was underground. I looked back at my friend as she went to go find us a table, I had gone to get us some drinks when I noticed, someone familiar standing at the bar. Simon. Fuck. I looked back at my friend almost panicking. I quickly ordered us two beers, my eyes still watching Simon, curious. I followed him back and was just about to see who he was with when my friend popped up into my vision. She looked confused at me then back at Simon, who I'd been following "What are you doing?" She asked me, thankfully Simon didn't turn around and see me. I quickly and quietly responded. "I know him. He's part of my community service. I'm just..." I looked over her shoulder, unable to explain what had happened when I saw who he was sitting with. Sally. Intrigued I guided my friend to a table near by, hoping to listen in and learn a bit about what was happening. My friend just looked me up and down "You like him or something?" I sent her a glare hoping to discourage her while I listening to what was happening. I had just managed to hear Sally mention to Simon "I reckon you're quite cute when you're drunk." when some guy walked past looking right at Simon while Simon watched back. "Who's that?" Sally said at the same time as my friend. I didn't even at her while I shrugged my shoulders waiting for Simon's response "I went to school with him." He took a drink almost looking scared, my friend rolled her eyes at me whilst Sally asked something. "A friend?" I shook my head before Simon even got to respond. I didn't think he had other friends, it explained why he tried so hard to befriend us down at the community center even probably why he was here with Sally now. "He lives next door to me. He stopped speaking to me when we started secondary school." My heart ached I felt so bad for Simon but there wasn't anything I could really do given he wasn't even telling me. He didn't trust us with this information. </p><p>"Did he give you a hard time?" Simon gave a little nod barely noticeable "Every morning when I woke up, I felt sick just thinking about it. I told my parents and the teachers. They knew it was happening." He shook his head a little as he remembered all the bad things "No-one did anything." I looked down at my own drink, feeling slightly guilty about what I was doing, I looked up to see my friend her own eyes filled with sorrow. "Was it his house you tried to burn down?" Sally finally asked. My head turned quickly I hadn't really thought much about what Simon did to get in community service, he wasn't like the rest of us. I listened even more intently. "A few months ago, he sent me a text inviting me to this club. I-I thought he wanted to apologize. I get to the club, I walk up to him and his mates. He texted me by mistake." I furrowed my eyebrows trying to imagine Simon at a club, it seemed so strange. I thought back a few months to my own arrest. Almost dropping my drink as a gasped, but Simon and Sally continued to talk. "It was so humiliating. I was so angry, I-" He paused my friend looked at me confused by the shock on my face. I quietly mumbled to her. "I was there." Hesitant I don't know if I trusted my memory, "I think I helped him order his drinks"  She looked at me in shock while I just turned away, Simon had already continued his conversation with Sally, I couldn't afford any more distractions. "-Everything he did to me at school. I lost it." Sally watched him intently while he swallowed "I went round to his house. I made sure his family were out. I soaked some tissues in lighter fluid. I lit them and dropped them through the letterbox." Simon didn't look all that happy, I assume he wasn't proud of anything he'd done. "There was a cat." My eyebrows rose, did I hear that right? Sally also looked for confirmation "A cat?" He looked into her eyes, occasionally glancing to the side, I couldn't look away. "Inside the house. I thought, 'The cat didn't bully me at school. He hasn't done anything.' The carpet was just starting to catch alight." He started to reach his hand out I don't know if it was a gesture to show the fire or if he wanted to reach for her hand but stopped himself, I felt my chest dropping "The cat was freaking out." Sally seemed calm, curious "What did you do?" Simon's eyebrows had been slowly furrowing closer and closer "I put the fire out." He looked down at the table and his drink. "How?" Sally asked bluntly as he seemed to stall, he looked over to his side, as I quickly covered my face, I couldn't let him catch me now. It'd be embarrassing for the both of us. "I pissed through the letterbox. This is when his mum comes home. She starts screaming. You know what it's like once you've started. It's hard to stop." He started off quiet and slow but ended up louder than his normal soft speaking volume. Calling her out as she started to giggle same as my friend. "It's not funny." My friend looked at me jokingly I wasn't gonna be able to stop her from making stupid comments when we got back home."Sorry." Sally apologized laughing a little more as Simon smiled. I hadn't realized but my face had fallen. My friend's amused expression fell from her face, as she quickly gestured for me to drink up. We quickly left hoping neither Simon nor Sally would look up and recognize me as we made our escape.</p><p>The next day Alisha, Curtis, Kelly and I were picking up trash in the community center parking lot. When Simon came running up to us. He didn't know I'd heard everything yesterday and I couldn't bring myself to look at him at first. Then he said "I think I've just seen Nathan stealing a baby." We looked at each other in shock and without another moments hesitation dropped our stuff and ran into the building following Simon "He just ran off with it." Alisha spoke up confused "Why would he take a baby?" Curtis looked at us as we walked concerned "If he gets caught, he's screwed." Even though he was a bit of a nightmare to deal with he was still a friend, I tapped Kelly's arm exclaiming to her "Call the prick." We had slowed down to a walk while Kelly attempted to reach Nathan. "Switched off. We need to find him. Fuck's sake." We walked outside unable to see Nathan anywhere we started to get desperate. Then Curtis looked up, "What's he doing?" Nathan was on the roof holding a baby. We all ran as fast as we could before Nathan could do anything. We reached the roof when Kelly called out "What the fuck are you doing?" It caused Nathan to turn around, something seemed off, "There's no need for language like that. Don't listen to her. That's a very bad word and she should know better". Everyone started talking trying to stop Nathan while Kelly just stared confused. "The baby, he's got power." She gained confidence as she got confirmation from the baby's mind "He's making you think you're the dad." Nathan looked down at the baby in his arms speaking softly "He needs a dad. I know what that's like. My dad was never around. Look what it did to me." He looked up smiling at the rest of us "I'm gonna be his daddy." I looked at him confused Kelly was right this wasn't Nathan "You? You're gonna be its dad?" I said thinking back to what he said yesterday. "You're a homeless. You're living in the community center." Kelly tried to reason with him. Curtis spoke up next. "You got no money, no job." Alisha agreed "You're poor." Simon pitched in "And you've got a criminal record." My was beating fast worried about what would happen to Nathan if we couldn't get the baby back. "You can barely look after yourself." Curtis almost smiled trailing off "Social Services will take one look at you..." Kelly just looked at Nathan determined to help him. "Seriously, the kid deserves better. Way better." Nathan couldn't be swayed. "Him and his mum can come and live with me at the center. I can get free food from the vending machines. I'll steal booze from the kitchen. I'll steal from other babies. I'll go to the park and forage for nuts and berries." Suddenly his face started to move in disgust as he held out the baby. "Why am I holding this baby? I'm not being sexist but one of you girls needs to take this off me before I drop it on its head." Kelly stepped forward while the rest of us just relaxed a little. I looked at them still a little worried. "You gotta go take him back before this gets any worse." Kelly nodded and headed off with Nathan following her.</p><p>The next day as I was getting ready to leave the community center I saw Curtis standing in a doorway watching something. I stood next to him and saw Simon and Sally again. She had her hand on his face, then she quickly turned around and walked off looking over her shoulder as she called out "I'll see you later." Simon watched her go as I tried to calm my heart. "No way! What? You and her?" Curtis loudly said in disbelief, Simon looked between Curtis and me trying to play it off "What are you talking about?" I shifted in Sally stepping forward laying a hand on his face as I spoke "I'm talking about this" He quickly stepped back from my hand "Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Nathan!" The words just rushed out of his body. I transitioned back and tried to look in his eyes and calm him down. "We won't tell him anything." Curtis looked off to where Sally had disappeared "Fit older woman. Heavy." He slapped Simon on the shoulder in a congratulatory manor before walking into a supply type room, Simon turned "Curtis, thanks." I simply nodded at Simon before he quickly went down the same corridor as Sally. Curtis looked back after Simon and then back at me still smiling "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." I hadn't used my shifting abilities to turn into anything other than a human but since I had been learning to control them I focused on turning myself into mouse, because there was no way I was gonna become a gross bug.</p><p>I had silently situated myself by Sally's couch after successfully turning to a mouse. When Simon walked into Sally's office, he had changed out of his jumpsuit and was now in some regular clothes. "I saw the light was on." I was unable to see anything for fear of being seen myself but I could hear Sally quietly question him "Have the others gone?" Simon seemingly couldn't form a response just kind of grunting in affirmation. There was a couple moments silence before Sally walked up to him. "This, seeing you like this I could lose my job." Simon seemed slightly desperate "I won't tell anyone." I felt a bit of guilt, this was the second time now that I was purposefully eavesdropping on his private life, and it didn't seem like he had much to begin with. "But I'm your probation worker. It's wrong." A moment's hesitation from Simon "Do you want me to go?" She responded immediately "No." The only thing that was wrong was me listening to all of it. I started feeling a bit sick, I'm a horrible person I thought at the same time Sally spoke again. "I'm such an idiot." Simon argued of course, he's much to kind. "You're not an idiot." She asked him "Do you want a drink?" I assume he nodded his head because she walked over to her desk "You get some wine from the kitchen. I'll lock up." </p><p>While they had both left I quickly ran out and into the bathrooms, transforming back into myself and almost throwing up in the toilet. I really fucked up. I sat on the floor, making sure I felt well enough to walk back home. I had just gotten up and started for the door when I heard someone walk in. It was Sally. I thought I was done for when she started to pace back and forth and I heard a video start to play. "Pervert." And another "Here have your little toy." That-that was Nathan. It was taken on Simon's phone what was happening. Sally started to pace faster quickly flipping through videos. She was searching for something. Then I heard something really horrible. Once again it was Nathan's voice. "It's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience. Last week? You know? The situation." Then my heart stopped as he said it. "We killed our probation worker!" She dropped to the floor. I was slowly starting to recover, as she started the video again. Then Simon appeared. He had been invisible "You shouldn't have taken my phone." His voice sounded strong, there was a certain amount of regret that could be heard but mostly he sounded the same he always did. Calm. "Give me the phone." Sally whispered refusing Simon "You killed him." Simon's response was quiet but slowly it built up "We had to. He was crazy. He was going to kill us." She almost laughed darkly "Tony wouldn't hurt anyone." I was hiding like a coward but what else was I supposed to do how was I supposed to stop this. Why couldn't it be Curtis here with his rewind powers. Simon spoke up again he sounded sad. "The storm changed him. It changed us all." Sally still hadn't stood up, she seemed almost scared "We have to tell the police." Something clicked in Simon's head, something I hadn't even thought of "You were just using me." Sally finally stood up, recognizing Simon was hurt seeing his weakness, I just felt angry. Why did everyone always have to do this to him. "This is what you were after." He said his words becoming louder as she confirmed his suspicions unconsciously "I had to find out what happened. This was the only way. I'm sorry." She started quietly "I know it wasn't you. It was them, wasn't it? You have to give evidence against them. I'll help you." This was it. The end. How could Simon not agree, even if she hurt him after all we'd done. We were worse. "Give me my phone!" He practically shouted at her. Once again I was surprised by Simon. But Sally wouldn't give up stepping back "Why are you protecting them?! You told me how they treat you. They ignore you." She stopped for a second thinking "You told me you were lonely." Simon sounded betrayed and confused "I never said that to you. You? You're Shygirl?" I wanted to step out but it was too late. This was all wrong. "I loved Tony. I just wanted to know what happened. I didn't want to lie to you. You're not like them, Simon. You're not." She was pleading again. "But you're the only person that can help me. I need you. Would you do this for me? Please? Please?" Suddenly there was a shattering noise. And the door slammed open. Adrenaline filled my body as I struggled to open the stall door. I stepped out prepared to see Simon on the ground bleeding but instead it was just an empty room. One of the mirrors on the wall had been smashed. I quietly stepped out. Listening to try and figure out where they could have gone. At first there was nothing. Then there was loud shattering noises coming from down a hallway, I rushed over there. Just in time to hear Sally try to reason with him. "You don't owe them anything." Opening the door quietly I slipped in both of them too caught up in the moment to notice, Simon spoke once again "They're the only friends I've got." Nothing happened for a second. I wanted so desperately to believe it was going to be okay. Then Sally lunged at the ground. Simon chased after her and they both began to struggle and grunt. I stayed hidden and a moment later it stopped. I walked silently around the corner to see Sally slumped on the floor against the door not moving. Simon slowly bending down in front of her. I glanced up seeing the blood on the door. My heart stopped again. She-she was dead. I couldn't quite breathe right but I figure I must've made a noise because Simon suddenly turned around fear all over his face. He quickly scrabbled to his feet. "It-it's not what it looked like" He started to explain before looking at me in confusion. "How did you get back, back in." I looked down at my feet whispering a quiet. "I know. I heard her. I-I never left."</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 1 Episode 5 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was a nasty slut. I went with so many boys and girls, girls and boys at the same time. I took part in disgusting, perverted, unnatural acts. I was drinking and taking drugs. I used bad language all the time. I called my mum a "fat bitch". But I'm not like that any more. I'm a good person."  The rest of us were shocked. We had been sitting around taking a break at a bench when we noticed the gathering happening over on some grass. "That-that ain't normal." Nathan pointed at the group with his cigarette disgusted with the group as a whole. "She went to my school." Alisha said disappointed as she shook her head. "This one time, she's doing this boy I know in her dad's car. She gets off him and sits on the gear stick. She's on there for, like, 20 minutes literally" She made a face as she started rocking back and forth and moaning much to our shock. Nathan looked out at the water before remarking "Try that in your driving test, you are definitely getting a fail. Or a pass. And maybe some kind of internal injury." Kelly then told us about her experience "It's the same with some girls on my estate. No-one's even getting pregnant any more." She leaned back to look at Simon asking him, "What about your friends?" Before he even had a chance to reply Nathan started talking "I believe that's generally referred to as a 'pedophile ring'." Annoyed I whacked Nathan on the arm "He's not a pedophile." Nathan turned to Simon not really listening to me. "Yeah? He'd screw his own sister for a slice of cheese." Simon looked at Nathan obviously annoyed "I don't even like cheese." Nathan shook his head "That makes it even worse, you sick bastard." Sick of the conversation Curtis spoke up "Maybe she's done sitting on her dad's gear stick. It's a thought." Yeah right I rolled my eyes. "It's not just her, is it?" Kelly said looking back at the group. "Yeah, look there's more." Alisha said sounding almost sad. Curtis then sounded confused "I know him." At this Nathan called the guy over with a gesture and a whistle. He leaned down closer to us before responding "Can I help you?" Nathan gestured for him to come even closer "Why are you all dressed like retards?" He didn't look offended "There's a meeting, here, tonight. You should come along and find out." He looked at the rest of us all in our orange jumpsuits, "All of you." Condescendingly Nathan nodded his head "Right. Cool. See you there, buddy." They hadn't even turned around when Curtis exclaimed "He used to be a right headcase. This is weird." </p><p>We were all in the community center waiting for Sally who was never going to show up. "She's never late." Kelly said confused looking around at us I looked down at the ground lying "I think she's gone on holiday." Curtis turned to Simon who was closest to Sally out of all of us. "Did she tell you that?" Simon raised his eyes to mine as he mumbled out a quiet "She said she was going to Greece." Curtis looked confused "Nah. They would've sent someone." Nathan's tone was mocking as he spoke "We should phone probation headquarters and get them to send someone down here now to supervise us." He started to play with a ball at his feet while Alisha walked off Curtis following her with a smile on his face it was obvious what they were gonna go do. Suddenly Nathan kicked the ball at the wall right next to Simon's face. Before I could say anything Simon had got up and thrown a box at Nathan who gasped in surprise but a smile plagued his face. "Well, this is intense." Simon walked too the door ready to leave when Nathan went to kick the ball at him "Don't, Nathan." Kelly called out, it seemed I wasn't the only annoyed at his constant abuse of Simon.</p><p>We were in the locker room getting ready to leave for the day. I looked over at Simon who was quieter than normal. I wondered if it was Sally's words yesterday or just a reaction from Nathan hounding him all day. "You just need to ignore Nathan. He's a dick." Kelly looked over at me and then Simon before contributing, "He doesn't care what anyone says to him. He thinks it's the same for everyone." Simon stopped and turned walking towards Kelly looking serious "It's not, though, is it? We're not like that." He stared at her in a challenging way. "I'll talk to him. I'll tell him to back off, yeah?" She said before they started to just stare at each other, she was reading his mind. Curious I took a step closer when Kelly suddenly spoke. "What you talking about?" Simon lifted his hand to his head, flattening his hair nervously, "Nothing." He said simply turning to look at me, I couldn't meet his eyes thinking about what had happened last night. The body that we had to move. Then Simon walked out. Kelly turned to look at me confused, thankfully it wasn't my mind she read. I just shrugged my shoulders before quickly leaving. As I exited the locker room I saw Simon walking towards a hardly used storage room. I quickly followed him worried about how he was dealing with this all. He got the door and unlocked it before looking back and seeing me. I wanted to plead with him, beg him not to go in to just leave the body for someone else but I couldn't do anything. Seeing only me he turned opening the door into the pitch black room he was about to close the door when I rushed in. No matter how hard this was for me it was worse for him. With me inside and the door securely shut he opened the freezer bringing light into the room. I stepped away from the frozen body feeling sick, but Simon leaned in a sad look on his face that brought me a step closer. He reached out touching her face as I out a hand on his shoulder. He looked back into my eyes, this time he seemed to sense my mental cries, nodding once slowly as he turned his head back towards Sally's frozen one and slowly encased us in darkness. </p><p>We were sitting in the locker room listening to Curtis as he paced back and forth, "She's saying all this weird stuff about sex and that. That she's saving herself until she's ready to make a proper commitment." Kelly and I just sat with out backs facing the boys since Nathan was taking a piss. "It's a sad day for all of us when a bird like that decides to pull up her knickers." Despite Nathan being the only one to even feign interest in his dilemma Curtis was ready to fight him. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Nathan pretended to sound hurt "And I feel your pain." I rolled my eyes ready for this to be over since we had much bigger problems. "Wash your hands before you touch me." Curtis growled out. "Have you finished?" Kelly called out sick of staring at the wall. "The beast is back in his cage." Us girls turned around, I looked at him questionably while Kelly walked forward, Nathan pointing his finger at her. "He is sleeping." He lifted it up to his mouth in a 'shh' gesture. "It's that lot we saw yesterday. She's dressing like that. They did something to her." Curtis tried to steer the conversation back on track. Kelly looked at him deadpan "What, like brainwashing or something?" I looked at him confused "Weren't you the one saying that it was just a change of heart or something?" I was feeling kind of annoyed when Simon quietly spoke up. "It's the storm." He seemed to be thinking a lot more and I worried about how it was affecting him but I couldn't ask with the others around. Kelly gave a confused side glace but didn't say anything. "How d'you know that? You don't know that?" Nathan called out barely even glancing at Simon who turned to look at him. "When weird stuff happens, it's always the storm." He snapped before much quietly continuing "Haven't you worked that out yet?" I stared at him worry evident on my face when Curtis added "He's got a point." Nathan couldn't stop staring at Simon and ignored Curtis entirely, "Did you just suddenly grow a set of balls?" I rolled my eyes annoyed but Simon was sick of it he stood up no longer leaning on the wall. "I've always had a set of balls. You've just never seen them." He stood in front of Nathan defiantly. "That is about the gayest thing I've ever heard." Nathan started to laugh I started feeling angry but Kelly spoke up before I could do anything, "Shut up. We need to find out what's going on with her."</p><p>I went home and was surprised to find that my friend hadn't returned, I haven't seen much of her the past couple of days. I figured she was going to be out for a while and sat on the couch putting the TV on before deciding to call Kelly. She picked up after the first couple of rings answering a blunt "Yeah?" I fumbled for a second unsure of what I really wanted to say. She waited patiently until I finally figured it out. "Hey, I just... I'm worried about Simon." I paused for a beat while Kelly listened. "I think Nathan's really getting to him, I know it's getting late but could you just... I don't know talk some sense into him?" I closed my eyes realizing how stupid my request sounded but Kelly's voice came out soft and concerned. "Yeah, alright I'll head over and talk to him now. You guys alright?" I hesitated but nodded my head to myself. "I'm alright. Simon, well I think he will be eventually. I promise I'll explain it to you when we figure out what's going on with Alisha." Assured I was fine her voice suddenly became hardened "You better." With that she hung up. I sat around waiting but my friend and housemate never returned so I headed out looking for her. I hadn't been out very long but it had started to get dark so I was heading back home when my friend found me. She had been dressed up strangely hair pulled back. I called out her name but quickly regretted it as she smiled at me and suddenly I was surrounded.</p><p>"What are the aims of your organisation?" The news reporter asked. I smiled at my friend watching Rachel as she responded to all the questions. "We're trying to encourage self-respect, responsible behavior, respect for the law. What's so wrong with being good?" Another reporter asked her "Do you have a message for the young people watching?" Rachel looked right in the camera as she spoke "All this drinking, and the drugs and the anti-social behavior. You don't need to behave like this. You can be so much better." We had started to clap in response. When I heard my name being called out in surprise. I turned around trying to find the source but seeing nothing I just went back to admiring Rachel and all she's achieved, </p><p>I had been sorting out some files in the community center when I heard a commotion. Alisha was screaming out and Curtis was knocking on the door. I had moved out into the hallway curious as to what was happening when Rachel came running in. She started talking trying to get through to Kelly when Alisha shouted out that Kelly had earphones in. Rachel started to get annoyed telling Alisha to rip them out. Although I was concerned there was nothing I could do to help here, the best thing I could do is go out and find someone else. I stepped out of the community center and saw everyone walking towards two boys bashing at a door. As I got closer I recognized them as Nathan and Simon. Nathan was gripping at the door as Simon tried to drag him away. I started walking closer, this was not good behavior at all if we could just get close to them we could bring them to Rachel who would help them see that this was wrong. They had so much potential they could be better. Eventually Simon won and he and Nathan started running. The others around us started to give chase. I knew they were just scared but I still followed.</p><p>They had been surrounded and they started to argue I shook my head while still sprinting towards them. "Come on, use your power. Save us." Nathan was begging Simon who suddenly looked very annoyed and almost scary. "After everything you've done to me, you want me to save you?" Nathan lent forward onto Simon screaming in desperation "Yes. Get on with it, you little freak!" I faltered. They were scared. This-this was wrong wasn't it. I stepped forward ready to help the boys to simply understand when Simon turned invisible. The others had Nathan I just had to find Simon and make him understand. I watched as a couple of people stumbled back as if being knocked into despite nothing visibly there and quickly followed. Nathan started shouting at Simon as the group got closer. I called out desperately hoping Simon would hear me and come back. "I didn't tell her. I didn't tell Rachel what you did." Suddenly there was tug on my arm. I was being dragged away from the group. I looked back slightly scared but I had to do this, helping Simon was the right thing to do. Simon suddenly appeared in front of me. He looked upset, pained as he asked me almost out of breathe. "What-what are you talking about." Worry was evident on his face. I looked into his eyes feeling almost safe as a small smile appeared on my face. "About Sally. Rachel doesn't know." I slowly started to mention the idea of joining us. "You know you'd fit in great with us. No one would make fun of you. You could make tons of friends. It's great." I felt my smile grow as I talked about virtue. Simon looked at me waiting for some kind of betrayal. I felt bad so I took a step back "It's up to you." I prompted I knew it was wrong to let him get away and I wanted him with me, with us. But a good person should never force someone to do anything they don't want to do. He once again looked at my eyes I could see his pain but still I smiled. Holding my hand out for him to take. Instead he disappeared. Disappointed I turned to leave but made a quick decision. It was bad but I wanted to protect Simon. And that was a good thing. I hardly felt the pain as I shifted. Looking down I found myself in a new body. Smiling I went to go join the others. The other's will stop chasing him now. This should keep him safe until he changes his mind. </p><p>The next day I was still in Simon's body, it was strange getting dressed and ready as someone else I usually shifted back by now. I reminded myself it was for a good cause when Nathan walked into the community center. I walked up to him smiling forgetting I wasn't myself for a moment "I'm so glad you're with us now." Simon must be too. I could be me again. I focused back on what Nathan was saying. "I'm so pleased to be here. I was such a loser. The drugs, the sex all that fast food. I was so miserable." He smiled, see everyone was happier when they joined us. Even Nathan. "I hear you. You were such an annoying idiot." I smiled back at him as Curtis walked up to me holding a clipboard. Nathan turned to him "What's this?" Curtis looked up smiling upon seeing our friend. "Oh, it's a petition. We're campaigning against contraceptives being given out in schools. Will you sign it?" Nathan nodded his head reaching out for the clipboard "There's only one thing young ladies should be inserting in themselves and that's knowledge." He handed the board back to me, politely excusing himself "Please excuse me." I had gone back to talking to some other virtue members quietly when suddenly the door to Rachel's make shift office burst open. Nathan came out holding a gun to her head screaming. "You think I won't do this? I will put a bullet in your skull!" I stepped back in shock I was really no good in situations like this but thankfully someone stepped forward speaking up for the rest of us. "What are you doing?" Nathan didn't even flinch. "I'm gonna stop this. She did this to you." He looked at Kelly who was standing nearby crying out in confusion and anguish. "Are you reading a university prospectus? This ends now." Curtis took a slow step towards Nathan while he was distracted by Nathan still notices turning both his body and Rachel's towards Curtis. "Don't!" Rachel looked around at everyone in the room crying out desperately. "Help! Someone help me!" Nathan didn't like that shouting out at everyone "Everybody stay the fuck down or I will shoot her in the face." He started pointing the gun at people "You, down, down now. Stay down! Everybody, stay down. Get back. No funny stuff."</p><p>Nathan left the room with Rachel we slowly stood up looking at each other fear in our eyes I closed my eyes. I did a bad thing yesterday and this is how I was gonna pay. Curtis called out to everyone once Nathan had left. "We've got to find them. Stop him if we can. Go. Search." It didn't take long for someone to find them up on the room and a small crowd started to form as we watched in fear as Rachel and Nathan stood near the edge of the roof. Kelly rushed to the front and I followed as she begged  "Nathan please. Stop what you're doing!" Suddenly Nathan looked down at us, he started to speak loudly clearly, he was giving a speech? "She's got you thinking this is how you're supposed to be. Well, it's not! We're young. We're supposed to drink too much. We're supposed to have bad attitudes and shag each other's brains out." He looked at each of us pain in his eyes. "We are designed to party. This is it. Yeah, so a few of us will overdose or go mental. But Charles Darwin said you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. And that's what it's all about, breaking eggs! And by eggs, I do mean, getting twatted on a cocktail of Class As. If you could just see yourselves! It breaks my heart. You're wearing cardigans!" I looked around curious as to the others reactions. We were really doing good like this. "We had it all. We fucked up bigger and better than any generation that came before us. We were so beautiful!" He held his arms out dramatically in desperation. He wasn't wrong. But we were better this way weren't we? "We're screw-ups. I'm a screw-up and I plan to be a screw-up until my late 20s, maybe even my early 30s. And I will shag my own mother before I let her or anyone else take that away from me!" My chest ached I felt bad for Nathan, for Rachel, for everyone standing around me. I felt my body shift back still fairly painless as Rachel cried out at Nathan annoyed. "Your gun's leaking. So you threatened me with a water pistol! You're just like the rest of them." We looked up seeing a moments hesitation on her face. "You'd be so much happier if you-" Nathan cut her off not impressed "I still can't hear you." He raised the gun to her face squirting it a few times confirming it was in fact fake but this angered her. "You idiot!" She basically shouted unable to see due to the water in her eyes, Rachel started to move backwards away from Nathan. But towards the edge of the roof. "All right, love, calm down." Nathan said he reached out for Rachel just as she started to fall. Suddenly Simon was there on the edge of the roof. Gripping onto Nathan's hand, trying to keep him from the same fate as Rachel. Nathan cried out, "Save me, Barry!" Right as Simon lost his grip and he fell right after Rachel. Around me people came out of their trances but I couldn't turn away from what had just happened. I heard Kelly's voice out of all the others. She hasn't seen him yet. "Where's Nathan?" I turned away from his body. Nathan had landed on top of a gate when he fell. It went straight through him. I made a sobbing noise which alerted Kelly to the situation in front of me. Turning to Curtis she screamed at him heartbroken. "Rewind time. Stop this happening." Curtis just stared at the body in horror. I couldn't look back as she cried out again "Do it!" Curtis looked down at her eyes filled with sadness "I don't know how to do it!" Her tears started to fall as she started repeating herself. "You got to save him. He's not allowed to die!" My heart broke for her as I reached out trying to calm her. Still she was inconsolable. I looked up at the roof where Nathan had stood moments ago and saw Simon looking down at Nathans body in horror. Save me Barry. Fuck. I rushed up to the roof worried about what Simon would do and slowly made my way towards him. I stood next to him looking down at everyone else. Simon eventually turned to me. We looked at each others eyes for a moment before he quietly spoke up. "I tr- I tried to save him." I took a step closer worried he'd step back but he didn't. I slowly wrapped my arms around him heart beating fast, the memory of Nathan's lifeless body stuck behind my eyelids as I whispered to Simon. "I know. I know."</p><p>Watching as they buried Nathans body, it was harrowing. We hadn't been particularly close usually bickering with each other but he was a good person deep down and I was going to miss him. Everyone else walked away just leaving the gang standing over N athans freshly buried corpse. Eventually Alisha spoke up "We should go celebrate. Not celebrate like, 'I'm so happy!' Just like, you know" she paused for a minute, "Can we just go for a drink?" Slowly we all walked away from Nathan's grave and made our way to a nearby nightclub. The club reminded me of the place my ex broke up with me which was very fitting considering that's what started all this. We sat around a table solomly mourning our friend when Simon lifted up his drink. "To Nathan." We all followed suit silently with the exception of Curtis who said a quite fond "Prick."  After another moments silence Kelly looked up at us. "I'm gonna go." Not really wanting her to be alone I quietly asked "Stay for another drink?" She got up shaking her head "I'll see you Monday." She got up and left Simon looked after her then back at us "I'm gonna go too. See you later." Alisha gave a sad smile as he walked off "Later." I watched him go but after a moment looked over at Alisha and Curtis my apology written on my face. My eyes quickly darted at Simon and Kelly before back at the other two, Alisha gave a small understanding nod and I rushed to catch up to Simon before he left. He seemed taken back by my sudden appearance swallowing nothing as he looked everywhere but my face. "Simon," I started as he started to pat his hair down in panic. "I think we have to talk, like really talk. About everything." He finally met my gaze giving a small nod. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "Great." I smiled at him, "let's go to my place." </p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 1 Episode 6 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon looked around my room avoiding me, there wasn't a lot for him to actually look at so it was obvious he was stalling. I took a step closer, "I was there. The day you told Sally all those things at the bar." I said quietly staring at the ground as a moment passed I looked up at Simon who seemed horrified. I felt a sting behind my eyes blinking it away I whispered "I'm sorry." His expression never changed I'd hurt him. "I-I didn't mean to." I took a deep breath before continuing, "My friend just took us to a bar, you were there I saw you with Sally. We sat nearby you weren't really paying attention. I heard the whole story; about the guy who's house you tried to burn down." Simon still said nothing so I continued, "I remember that night at the bar, I remember helping you. We left after you finished the story and I'm so sorry okay. I just-I was curious Simon." I blurted everything out hoping that he would forgive me. My heart was beating fast as I waited for his response. Simon had started to stare at the ground patting his hair he had hardly moved, I took a step closer reaching out my hand. "Simon, please." It was barely audible but I prayed he heard me. He suddenly moved to the door. My throat tightened, I did this. I fucked up. I choked out as he left. "Simon even if you hate me, we still have to talk what about Sally. We can't leave her there." He paused for a minute and I was full of hope when he turned his head slightly. "I'll figure something out." He rushed off leaving me alone, and it really hurt.</p><p>Simon and I hadn't really talked since then Nathan's funeral but with community service together it was hard to pretend everything was alright. So I was thankful for Kelly's distraction. "It could be a trap." Simon said simply. Kelly had been hit with a paper airplane this morning while having a smoke and it was the current conversation topic. "Right. We're here five minutes and someone's setting a trap for us. It's too early for this bullshit." Alisha rolled her eyes. "How could they set up a trap in a graveyard?" I looked at Simon sarcastically when Curtis spoke up "It's a wind-up. Who uses a paper airplane?" Kelly was annoyed "Well who ever it is they're going to get a slap." It was kind of a dick move to leave such a cryptic message but in the end it didn't really matter. "I don't think you should slap them." Simon looked over at her concerned when Curtis suddenly scoffed "With her it's like saying hello." Kelly stood up ready to start a fight "Are you trying to say something?" She stepped closer to Curtis who managed to say a quick "No," before the door to the community center suddenly opened. A guy walked out towards us bored expression on his face when Alisha let out a quick "Who are you?" His voice came out flat "I'm your new probation worker." Alisha tilted her head not happy with the sudden change "What happened to the other one?" My eyes quickly fell to the floor as the man responded. "Apparently she's missing or something. Now, this is where I'm supposed to make a big speech about you paying your debt to society and making a difference. But seriously, we've all got things we'd rather be doing." Man he really cares doesn't he I thought quietly to myself as he continued, "See your mates? A little drug use? Making love to your beautiful Italian girlfriend? I'm talking about me. Now, let's just get through it and get out of here, all right?" He left us alone expecting us to just follow him in. "That's different." Curtis nodded to the new probation worker, "At least he cut out all the bullshit." I replied already following him inside done with the conversation.</p><p>We walked into the center to some calming music playing whilst a group of people stood around some art easels sketching some fruit. Confused Curtis questioned the new probation worker "Who are they?" He bent down as he responded getting close to my ear causing me to flinch. "It's an art therapy class." He moved away probably prepared to go to his office. "Uhhh, you mean they're mentals?" Alisha called out almost in shock. "You want to say that a bit louder? I don't think the weird-looking one heard you." His face was right next to hers it seemed a bit unorthodox. "Just try and treat them with some sensitivity and respect." He turned to look at us again before pointing at a woman near the back, "Even that one. Think you can manage that?" I noticed a young woman started staring at us, I turned my head and noticed it was Simon who was string straight back at her. I felt a little annoyed but it was so stupid. He won't even talk to me why should I care if he looks at her. I turned my attention back to Curtis who had started to talk. "So, what do you want us to do?" The probation worker looked around the center for a minute before pointing at a mural nearby, "For starters, paint over that piece of shit." He turned back to us with a sarcastic smile before walking off once again. I turned around to look at the others just as Simon quickly ran into the locker room I rolled my eyes at his sudden disappearance and got to work.</p><p>After we had finished our service for the day we headed for Nathan's grave like the note had told us. There was nothing there. We stood in silence for a moment look at our friends name engraved in stone. "This is a complete waste of time." Alisha huffed and started to walk off. Curtis quickly followed leaving Kelly, Simon and I awkwardly standing there alone. "Kelly," I said softly worried about her, this really was a cruel joke. She looked up at me and Simon and started to walk away with us when she suddenly shouted out. "He's alive." We called Alisha and Curtis back and started to dig up Nathan's coffin. "You know, I'm beginning to get a bit sick of digging up graves." I said annoyed as the others opened up the coffin lid. Nathan was lying there looking just like he had at the funeral. It was hard to look at him lifeless when he'd once been unable to sit still. Curtis looked over at Kelly confused but mostly sad. "He's dead." She just shook her head "I heard him. He was knocking one out." Simon nodded at her statement "That does sound like him." I looked back down at Nathan. He was dead wasn't he? You don't just survive being impaled by a fence. "You just wanted to hear him. He's gone." Alisha spoke softly. Kelly slowly bent down and went to touch his neck, possibly to feel his pulse when suddenly Nathan sat up screaming. Immediately the rest of us stepped back trying to rush away. Finally it clicked in our heads. "What the fuck?" Curtis said turning back around holding his shovel out like a weapon as Nathan who was very much alive and well laughed. "You should see your faces. Classic! Guess what?" He paused for a moment looking around at the rest of us still trying to recover from the shock, "I'm immortal! Can you believe this shit? I told you I had a power."</p><p>Nathan stood up stretching I looked over at Kelly wondering how she was handling this, honestly she seemed pissed. "Looks like they saved the best for last. Immortality. That's off the A list." And she rushed forward to start hitting him shouting out as she did "You stupid wanker!" Nathan turned around shocked trying to stop her "Stop hitting me!" Kelly hadn't quite calmed down "I thought you were dead!" He seemed to look at her in confusion as she slowly stopped. The rest of us just watching the awkwardly as she starting speaking again. "So if you're not dead, how come you smell so bad?" Nathan swiveled his head around almost proud as he proclaimed "I appeared to have shat myself." The rest of us let out groans of disgust when Alisha called out annoyed "Were you having a wank in there?" Nathan started to walk around looking up at the sky "So what if I was? A man can't enjoy a quick shuffle in his own coffin? It's not like I was expecting visitors." He seemed to remember Simon was present as he turned around "And you, you little freak! What was that on the roof of the community center?" Nathan waved his arms about as he complained to Simon who could only quietly try and explain himself. "I was trying to save you." Nathan seemed even more irritated by his response. "Well, you failed. Spectacularly, didn't you?" After he finished he turned to the rest of us rubbing his stomach, "I need to eat. Has anyone got a kebab?" Everyone looked at him while I blurted out. "Who the fuck brings a kebab to the cemetery." Before Nathan could mock me or anything Simon spoke up holding something in his hand to Nathan. "Do you want some chewing gum?" despite it being the only offer he'd gotten Nathan screwed up his nose "Tutti-frutti?" He stared at Simon in disbelief. "I like it." was all he got out before Nathan took the gum out of his hands and starting opening it up, "Man. That was a bad scene in there. I thought I'd starve to death." Nathan shoved a stick of gum in his mouth desperately. "You're immortal, you can't starve to death." Curtis said annoyed, Nathan really hadn't changed at all.</p><p>The next day Nathan showed up for community service with the rest of us and had started telling us about what happened with his mum. "So, my mum opens the door and she's like-" He made a strange screaming noise while waving his arms in the air "I'm like, 'I'm immortal!' Then she fainted. Face-plants on the radiator. There's blood and teeth everywhere." He stopped the story right there prompting me to question him "Is she all right?" He nodded his head "Yeah, yeah she's fine. She's fine. Apart from the whole face. Kinda put a downer on the whole thing." Kelly looked at him almost worried to ask "How did you tell it to your dad?" Nathan dramatically spoke up "I told him I faked my death as part of an elaborate life insurance scam. He was not a happy man." Suddenly the new probation worker walked in casually "Who are you?" He asked giving Nathan a once over. Unfazed Nathan looked over at us "I could ask you the same thing." Caught of guard when he answered "I'm the probation worker." Nathan turned around with a smile introducing himself "Oh, Nathan. Nathan Young." He stuck his hand out but the other guy wouldn't take it "They told me you were dead." Nathan faked a confused reaction "Really? Apparently not. Could a dead man do this?" He started to dance waving his arms about as the probation worker took a step back. "Well, I'll put you back in the system." This caught Nathan's attention as he cried out "What? I was out of the system? I was a free man? If I didn't show up, no-one would've look for me?" Shrugging his shoulders as he walked off the probation worker lifted his eyebrows "We thought you were dead."</p><p>We were preparing to continue with painting over the mural while Nathan told us a story when Kelly randomly spoke out "Do you know her?" Looking up I saw Simon had joined the rest of us, "No." Alisha spoke up next laughing "Are you trying to shag her?" Nathan's eyebrows shot up, "She's not that mentally ill." I rolled my eyes annoyed still trying to decide if I should help Simon out or if I was still to petty. "Or maybe she is." Nathan said looked over at the girl before speaking even louder, so the girl could hear him clearly "No offence. A lot of people say I'm mentally ill. Obviously I'm not, cause I'm here, and you're there. With the other crazies." Everyone seemed to move on, even Simon didn't stop him. I couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong though. The girl looked like she was about to cry as I stepped away from the group and towards her she started to roughly scratch out her drawing. I stopped a few feet away not wanting to offend her speaking quietly so the others wouldn't notice "He isn't worth it hunny, neither of them." I gave a small smile while the girl just stared at me in response, seeming angry by what had just happened. I turned and walked away leaving her to seethe on her own.</p><p>I was walking towards the bathroom with Kelly talking about what had been happening recently when Nathan suddenly started to argue at Kelly. "Hey, I've never had any complaints, well maybe a few. Perhaps it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have a massive fanny." I just looked at Nathan in shock, what the fuck was he on about. "What are you talking about?" Kelly said defensively. He was literally calling her a whore. This was something she was actually insecure about what does he think he's doing? "I'm talking about your jumbo size twat." Kelly seemed hurt as she shouted back at him "I fucking hate you sometimes!" She rushed off pushing past me. Nathan shouted after her, "You started it! I have feelings. And so does my cock!" I sent him a glare when he turned to look at me, "What?!" I huffed turning to follow Kelly "You can be a real dickhead Nathan." </p><p>I had found Kelly as well and Alisha, together we were trying to help console Kelly when we heard some banging and shouting coming from the corridor. I walked around a corner to find Curtis screaming at Simon who he had pushed against the wall. Without thinking about the fact that we no longer spoke or anything I ran up and shoved Curtis off him "What're you doing!" Curtis didn't respond but I was no longer paying attention to him, Simon was bleeding. Shocked I turned to Curtis "Did you hit him?" Curtis turned to Alisha desperately trying to explain why he'd done it "He attacked Alisha." However she seemed annoyed at her  boyfriend too "No he didn't." I rolled my eyes turning to Simon. "Are you gonna be alright?" He seemed surprised when I talked as if he'd forgotten I was there. He quickly nodded obviously just very stressed about what was going on right in front of him. "I am sorry." I said my gaze stuck on the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt you or nothing." Simon seemed ready to reply when Alisha spoke up and everything went quiet. "I think he's been wanking over me." We all just stared at her for a moment trying to understand what exactly she was saying. Simon wasn't happy and practically growled out "I haven't!" Nathan who had just been sitting there watching everything unfold suddenly spoke up "It's not very convincing." I had yet to move when Kelly looked over at Simon confused. "She gave you a blow job?" Kelly blurted out.</p><p>Wow. This is a lot to take in. Simon and Alisha, what is happening. "What" Alisha agreed taken back. "I read his mind. He says you sucked him off." I turned to see Simon frozen while Curtis started shouting again "What the fuck is going on?" In an attempt to convince us she hadn't been anywhere near Simon she rather harshly commented "If I was going to suck someone's cock, trust me, it wouldn't be his." Simon looked down at the ground obviously upset and confused while Nathan just made it worse. "Are you going to cry?" Simon's face started to change then though. He started to angry. "Just be straight with us. Did she give you a nosh?" Kelly said trying to get to the bottom of it, Simon just gave a little nod either scared that someone would attack him again or confused about what had really happened. "Whoever that was sucking your cock, it wasn't me." She cried out frustrated. Suddenly it seemed to click for Curtis who turned to me. "You!" He pointed straight at me, "That's it isn't it. You shape shift, you turned into Alisha sucked his dick. Now you feel guilty that's why you've been so fucking quiet." As he spoke he kept taking steps towards me causing me to back into the wall. "No!" I managed to get out looking at Kelly in desperation begging her to back me up. "Mate calm down, it wasn't her she's been with me the whole time." I breathed a quick sigh of relief glad to no longer have anyone blaming me.</p><p>Nathan started to stand up point at Simon, "Something weird's going on. I guess it's your fault." However as he did the tarp on the wheelbarrow he'd been using as a seat moved. I could see Sally's arm. Beside me Simon turned around hands on his head stressed, he seemed ready to cry as I let out a quiet "Fuck." as Nathan pulled the rest of it away revealing her frozen face. "Is that the probation worker?" Kelly asked unable to look away. Curtis however turned to Simon "You killed her?" Simon turned around prepared to explain but I quickly stepped forward worried what would happen to him. "She was after us. She found out about us killing the first probation worker." The other seemed annoyed at the secret Alisha was the first to find her voice. "What, so you kill her? That's brilliant. Problem solved!" Simon once again looked horrified as he tried to explain what had happened the night he'd killed her "She was going to the police. I didn't mean to kill her. I-i-it was an accident." Simon honestly sounded like he was on the verge of tears, when I spoke up trying to explain some more. "She had proof, a stupid recording of Nathan saying we killed him. She bashed his head on one of the mirrors tried to escape. He had too." Curtis turned away but still questioned me. "How do you know so much about it then." I didn't know how explain what had really happened especially considering not even Simon knew why I was still at the community center that night. "I walked in as it happened, helped him clean up move the body." Nathan turned to Simon in disgust "He's a weird little psycho, and now everyone knows it." He then turned to walk away as Kelly shouted after him. "Don't walk away. This is on all of us." Curtis pushed away from the wall pissed off "I thought we were through with this shit."</p><p>Suddenly the toilet flushed and the door opened, we all turned to it in shock as Nathan walked out. "I don't know what is going on with my guts. It's all hot cross buns and Easter Eggs when Jesus gets resurrected." We all stared at him in shock. "That wasn't Nathan?" Simon said confused. "Whoever it was, they know we killed our probation workers." Curtis said dread in his voice. I had no idea what we could do about this. Someone knew. Nathan suddenly noticed the body on the floor "Did someone kill our probation worker? Seriously? I spend a few hours in the toilet and I miss all that? Life is just passing me by." Alisha turned to look at me, "Well you're here so who was that just now?" Simon was petting his hair blood still on his face "I think it's another shape shifter." He said sounding tired. "I saw this exact thing in an episode of Star Trek." Curtis let out an annoyed sigh "Should watch more science fiction stuff might actually figure out what's going on round here." Nathan suddenly turned to Kelly regret and realization on his face. "So that wasn't you who said those very hurtful things about the size of my cock? Then you're probably wondering why I said you had a huge fanny. There may have been a bit of a mix-up." Kelly crossed her arms but didn't say anything. "We should set up a password, that we can say to each other so we know it's us." Simon said quietly trying to fix his collar. "Monkey slut" Nathan blurted out pointing at the rest of us. "We're not having 'monkey slut' as a password." Alisha said leaning against the wall. I was ready for this day to be over too, it was just getting to be far too much. "What are the chances of that being used in a normal conversation? Kinda low, no?" Nathan said looking at each of us trying to get someone to agree before locking eyes with Kelly who sighed. "Just go with it. 'Monkey slut'." </p><p>We had been walking around as a group trying to find anyone else still in the building discussing who could possibly be the new shape-shifter. When suddenly the girl from the art therapy classes rounded a corner and ran off. "Lucy" Simon called out as he started to rush after her and Alisha let out a sassy "Or her." As we all went through the doorway after Lucy we ran straight into the new probation worker swinging his lanyard around. "I will see you tomorrow." Nathan who had stopped right in front of him nodded his head sarcastically. "Good one. Very convincing." Curtis panicked "It's not her." Gathering the rest of us in a little circle he started to quickly explain the future he'd just witnessed where we'd killed yet another probation worker. He took a step towards us confused "What's going on?" We quickly separated as Nathan let out a quiet "Nothing." He looked suspiciously at us but ultimately decided he didn't care "You're obviously lying. But it's five o'clock and I couldn't give a shit." He walked off waving his hand, "Have a good one!" As he turned the corner we all rushed into the office where Curtis said she'd be only to find nothing "Where's she?" he said confused when I noticed a mouse on the floor. "Shit. She's a mouse!" The mouse ran behind a filing cabinet and into a mouse hole. Simon got on the ground and tried to reach in but it was useless. Nathan suddenly turned to the rest of us exclaiming "Get some cheese!" I rolled my eyes and started to explain. "It doesn't work like that you fucking idiot." Curtis turned around to me. "Wait, can you do that too?" I knew what he was going to suggest. I was going to have to follow her in there. "I mean, technically yes but even then I can't force her to come out or anything." I groaned really not looking forward to what they were going to make me do. </p><p>I had followed Lucy into the hole specifically turning into a white mouse so I wouldn't end up killed if I couldn't get her out. The boys were all standing around the hole and they were supposed to be prepared to attack if I ever got her out. I had been unable to actually communicate with her or anything and had been heading out surprisingly with her following when I saw Curtis holding his bat out at Nathan's face who simply said "I didn't do anything be angry with him. Curtis turned to Simon. He was pissed. I quickly ran out of the hole transforming back into myself right in front of Curtis. Glaring at him ready to fight him if he tried to punch Simon again when suddenly Nathan cried out "Mouse!" The boys unsuccessfully tried to smash her and she ended up running down the hallway as we started to give chase Curtis called out to the other girls "Split up! Find her!"</p><p>I had been silently walking around the center trying to find Lucy and after 5 minutes of not running into anyone despite the lack of room in the center I started to panic. I called out to the others occasionally saying their names hoping someone would respond. Nothing. Eventually I wound up at the locker room, hearing a commotion inside I rushed in to see Kelly holding a plastic bag over Curtis' face. Simon urgently spoke trying to stop Kelly from murdering yet another person "We can't kill her." Kelly looked up still struggling with the bag and who apparently wasn't Curtis at all but Lucy "She knows too much." After a moment of struggling Simon shouted at Kelly "STOP," and the lights stopped. We were engulfed darkness, I heard some footsteps despite the fact no one should have been able to see anything and Kelly suddenly starting talking "What was that?" Nathan replied confused. "Is something happening?" There was some choking noises and suddenly the lights turned back on. Simon got a phone call. Kelly took a step towards him "Who is it?" Curious I took a step forward as well when Simon darkly replied "It's you." Suddenly she lunged forward and smashed his head into a locker. Now there was a hell of a lot more blood. She transformed back into Lucy and Simon looked up at her confused. "Why are you doing this?" She looked pained as she responded "These new friends you've made. They've turned you against me. I know what I need to do now." She said as she lowered herself to the ground and started to brush her hand along the side of his face. "You're going to walk into the police station and confess to murdering your probation worker. They'll lock you up in the unit. We'll be together again." She wouldn't take her eyes off Simon so I slowly started to walk closer as she kissed him. Suddenly she stood up turning to me much to my own surprise, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I'll do whatever I have to." I prepared myself to be hit but instead she pushed me back into one of the lockers. My head hit the corner causing a second of intense pain before I just blacked out.</p><p>I woke up to find Kelly looking at me. "Hey you alright mate?" I sat up rather fast causing my head to spin. "What happened. Don't tell me it's too late." I looked over at Kelly who was ready to grab me in case I fell over. "Lucy she-she's gonna confess as Simon. We gotta stop her Kelly please." Kelly just gave a little laugh "It's alright, Simon stopped her, he came back we just gotta make sure you and Nathan are alright." Nathan who had been removed from the pole previously impaling him looked over at us upon hearing his name. "Oh hey look, she isn't dead. Told you everything was gonna work out in the end didn't I Barry. I mean come on I died and this time I didn't even shit my pants!" Nodding my head I looked between everyone. Seeing I was alright Curtis turned to walk away "Come on, we still got to deal with the body." Groaning as I remembered about Sally we all made our way to the freezer she had been shoved back into. We all looked down at her silent, almost like a moment of respect. Except we killed her. And no one really had any respect. Nathan broke the silence as he made a discovery "Cornettos!" Alisha turned to him eyebrow quirked but decided to ignore it and told the rest of us "Come on let's just get this over and done with." No one could be bothered actually digging a grave so we decided just to toss the body into the lake outside the community center. Nathan was eating his ice cream talking about what he was going to do using his immortality to make money. I was falling asleep as we rowed to the center of the lake when the conversation drifted to a stranger in a mask who had come in and saved Curtis from being suffocated by Lucy. Nathan was also tired of all the drama that'd been happening "Haven't we done enough for one week? We almost killed another probation worker. You had your first blow job. I died again. It's nearly the weekend, let's just dump her and worry about that stuff next week. Or maybe even the week after that." I lifted up my head a little "He's right, we deserve a bloody break and a good one at that." Simon and Kelly looked at me concerned before nodding their heads anything to move on I guess. Suddenly the boat stopped moved. "Here's fine" Curtis said as he started to move the body. With a splash it was done. Now if we could just refrain from killing our latest probation worker. </p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 1 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were lying the roof of the community center trying to cool ourselves down. Kelly, Alisha and Cutis were lying down on some chairs. Simon was sitting beside me listening to some music, I was glad we were back on good terms and enjoyed just sitting in silent near him. Despite the fact he was usually stressed out about something he was relaxing for me to be around. Nathan wasn't really hanging out near the rest of us instead choosing to stand over the edge of the roof, close actually, to where he feel to his death and discovered his power. We were all minding our own business when Nathan suddenly stripped and started to put sunblock on himself looking like a jackass. I rolled my eyes before going back the magazine I had been reading. After a minute or two Alisha had had enough, "Seriously, put some clothes on." I looked up to see that he had moved on to his ass, which he continued to do as he answered. "Ah, come on! Who says you can't have an ASBO and an all-over tan?" Grimacing as I turned away letting out a quiet "Oh, wrong!" There was a whistle from down on the ground and Nathan stood up straight as someone shouted out, "I'm looking for Nathan." I was kind of curious about who would be looking for Nathan since he didn't really seem to have many friends and he was living in the community center so it's not like it was a flatmate or anything. "Why? Why're you looking for him? Who are you?" Nathan called out to the man confused. "I'm his brother." I turned to Kelly who was closest to Nathan but she just seemed intrigued by the mystery. "I haven't got a brother. I'm a classic example of an only child." He seemed shocked as he stood still trying to figure out who was down there. "Not any more." After another minute of conversing Nathan turned around with a smile on his face and said quietly to the rest of us "I've got a brother" before proceeding to go down and meet him.</p><p>Nathan had gone off with his brother to get a drink while the rest of us had started on our community service for the day, cleaning out the lake. So far we had about seven shopping trolleys moved onto the concrete but there was more. It was absolutely ridiculous. I had started to move the next one when the probation worker walked past. Seeing us he immediately noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nathan?" We had to make up something before he got in trouble but I was drawing a blank. Simon looked back at us before answering "He-he's in the locker room." The man tilted his head looking down at us accusingly "Oh, that's funny, because I was just in there, I didn't see him." I grimaced but Kelly immediately responded "He had a family emergency." Which lead to questions, "What kind of emergency?" Curtis looked over annoyed "His brother came to see him." That isn't a family emergency Curtis what the hell are you thinking. "And how is that an emergency?" I quickly shouted out without really thinking, "He's got cancer." This caused the probation worker to turn and stare at me before sarcastically drawling out "Oh, really?" It was an excuse why couldn't he just ignore us like he normally did. "Yeah, his brother was like crying and shit. It was really sad. Think he needed a drink." Kelly backed me up nodding her head. "Oh, so Nathan's taken him to the pub, has he?" The worker looked at all us but no one said anything, "His brother hasn't got cancer, has he?" Alisha dropped the bag she had taken out of the lake back in rolling her eyes "He might have." Simon raised his hand as if asking permission to speak, "He should feel for lumps... in his testicles." It wasn't exactly a necessary comment but it was very much a Simon one. "Right." He walked off. Simon turned around a concerned look on his face while Kelly looked at him in confusion. I tried to give him an encouraging smile before saying to no one in particular. "Okay we suck at lying but at least he's fucking gone." </p><p>Alisha and I were walking towards the community center in silence. We just so happened to be walking near each other and since we were both heading to the same place decided to walk together. The silence was really awkward as Alisha was texting someone and I was listening to some music but it still reminded me that we didn't really talk. I turned to bring it up to her when suddenly there was a soft thud up above us. We both looked up trying to see what could have made the noise but after seeing nothing looked to each other concerned. Then we heard the noise again. Was someone... following us? Alisha slightly turned her head the stairs that just so happened to be beside us and nodded once not even waiting for my response before starting to run. After a moments hesitation I followed her. It was as we started going up the stairs we saw someone dressed completely in black flipping across and landing up ahead. Continuing up the stairs with a new found haste. Stopping at the top as we could see whoever it was standing there staring at us. I stopped completely frozen as they started to step back and away. Alisha lifted up her phone slowly recording before the masked figure jumped off the side of building and disappeared. "Who the fuck was that" I said my voice shaky as we both just stared at the spot the person had disappeared. "I have no idea." Alisha looked at me confused. What was happening. </p><p>When we had made it the community center while I had continued straight to the building Alisha had stayed behind at the edge of the street to meet up with Curtis like she seemed to do everyday. As I got closer  to the entrance I could see Simon leaning against the building smiling I went to greet him when Nathan and his brother exited the building. Jamie smiled as he walked past and I went to go see what the boys were talking about. "Like, er- Does he know how to dance?" I quirked up my eyebrow almost laughing "Do you?" He turned to me sounding agitated "Well, I'll get lessons, cos that's what brothers do for each other. You got any brothers?" He turned to Simon who seemed taken back and quietly responded "A sister." This piqued Nathan's interest. "Is she cute? You should think about getting me and her together." I looked at Nathan in shock. He really didn't know anything about Simon. "Hey, man. Someone's going to. Better it be a close friend. Someone you trust to be gentle, and respectful." Nathan rocked his hips to mimic him having sex before pointing his fingers at his face real close to Simon and quietly saying "Me." Simon snapped back annoyed "She's 12!" Nathan seemed to understand our disgust. "Oh! Probably best to leave it a couple of years, then." I shook my head when the probation worker came up to Nathan, "Something you want to tell me?" Before Nathan could say anything stupid he quickly added "About you disappearing to the pub yesterday."</p><p>Once we had all gotten prepared for our community service for the day Alisha and I told the others about the stranger we'd seen on the way this morning. We all gathered around as she played the video of them flipping off the building when Nathan walked away nonchalant. "That's not so special! Whatever." Curtis however seemed more concerned about his girlfriends well being "Who is this guy?" She didn't look up before replying "I don't know. He was following us." She looked at me to confirm. I bit my lip but nodded "I mean- I guess he might've been but what if he was just there I haven't seen anyone dressed like that before." Simon looked between us panicked "I think he might have sent the note telling us to go to Nathan's grave." Kelly looked at him confused before asking "Does he know about our powers?" Simon nodded seriously. "He kinda reminds me of the guy who rescued me." We all turned to Nathan. "Er- did I miss something?" Alisha spoke up for the rest of us "Oh, yes. I got surrounded by a whole bunch of those 'virtue' virgins, right? I was just about to kick three kinds of shit out of them girls included. This fella swoops in on his BMX, all dramatic like, and gives me a backie. He can pedal! I'll give him that." Kelly stepped forward accusingly "When were you gonna tell us?" He shrugged "I didn't think it was relevant." Curtis stepped forward now, "A masked guy appears out of nowhere and rescues you? How is that not relevant?" Nathan sprayed the rest of us with his weed killer as he replied "All right, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Turning to the rest of us Simon confidently said "We need to find him." I looked at him apprehensively but Alisha spoke her concerns immediately "Look, if he wants to dick around, trying to be a super-hero, let him. Who has time for that shit?" Nathan agreed "Right! He's just a chancer, chancing it. What does he actually know?" I wanted to defend Simon and thinking about how he managed to save Nathan and Curtis while following me and Alisha "He seems to know everything." Much to my surprise I was ignored. Yeah they didn't really seem to care about what Simon said sometimes but I thought we were moving past that. "We're going out tonight. Are you coming?" Kelly questioned Nathan, "Oh, yeah, cool, man. I'll bring my little brother. We are gonna be knee deep in pussy!" Kelly sassed him "You ain't even getting a sniff!" Nathan just scoffed surprising me since there seemed to be something going on between them. "Hang on! What's this?! The phone number of a beautiful girl. I think someone's getting laid!" Kelly shouted before walking away "And you think I give a shit?" I glared back at Nathan as I followed Kelly worried about my friend.</p><p>After our service that day us girls had headed to Kelly's to get ready, as Kelly ranted about Nathan. Alisha and I tried to be sympathetic but really Kelly didn't want pity she just wanted to let some of her anger out. So we got dressed up making sure she looked especially good as a kind of get back and headed to the club where we were supposed to be meeting everyone else. When we entered just Simon had arrived since he was always worried about being on time. We grabbed some drinks when Curtis showed up and went to a corner to sit and talk while waiting for Nathan and that. He ran up to us, or rather Kelly exclaiming "Hey!" Before calming down a girl followed him out, gesturing to us "Hey, these are my friends!" Alisha lifted up her hand not hiding the fact she was annoyed at him for what he was doing "I'm not your friend." I stepped closer to Kelly a little worried about how she was feeling as Nathan turned to the chick he had brought talking to her "Hey, you look even prettier in the dark." Jamie walked up the group, after giving a quick greeting to Nathan turned to Kelly who looked just about ready to kill Nathan, "You all right?" He asked her, she gave him a coy smile "Very!" He smiled back "You up for a pill?" She nodded her head responding "Yeah, thanks." I was a little concerned but really couldn't tell her not too "You can have two." offered, Kelly seemed pleasantly surprised taking a swig of beer before replying "Cheers." I could Nathan watching her, he seemed jealous. I rolled my eyes. Man he's an idiot. Jamie turned to Simon "I don't take drugs." he said almost panicked. "Right." Jamie looked kind of annoyed which seemed crazy since it was his choice but I ignored it taking my own pill ready to get shit-faced. When I looked back over at Simon Jamie had just walked off leaving a smiling Simon to call out after him "Thanks."</p><p>We had all been dancing when the pills seemed to kick it, it was strange and my body felt a little heavy. I tried to find Simon he should be fine since he didn't take one. It took a moment to find him since instead of being near the edge of the dance floor he was right in the middle of the crowd. I made my way to him and he looked absolutely hammered. He started to look around in a panic as I reached him. I put an arm out onto his hoping to calm him down and get us both out of here since it was clearly too much but he got spooked and despite the fact that he turned around to see it was only me he ran off. Or was that the reason. Suddenly feeling a little more sober I walked off the floor. I stood there trying to spot anyone to let them know I was leaving when someone appeared behind me grabbing my arm. I quickly spun to see who it was in fear only to spot Simon. Something seemed off about him I couldn't look away.  I just stared at for a moment confused when he urgently questioned me. "Are you feeling alright? You look confused. It'll be alright, Jamie's pills they-they reverse your powers." I furrowed my eyebrows even more trying to shift into anything other than me but instead I blurted something out "I worry about you Simon, you're just so nice and sometimes they're mean. I think you deserve better. You're a person too." I widened my eyes. Fuck. I didn't want to say that. He seemed taken back but decided to ignore what I'd said in favor of making sure I was fine. "Let's get you outside." I started to shake my head once again trying to shift this time I focused on Simon trying to turn into him to divert the attention. "I never got over what my ex-said about me changing so much. You're the only one I told because I don't want anyone else thinking it too. I'm scared to be me." I think that made him sad. "Sorry," I started to walk off trying to leave before he processed what I said but he grabbed my arm dragging me outside. "It's fine Simon, please just let go. Leave me alone." He turned around looking sad and conflicted but he slowly started to loosen his grip letting me go. I looked down almost in surprise. I looked up at him with a quiet "Thanks" I turned to walk off before spotting someone watching. Suddenly fear struck, why was he here. I quickly grabbed Simon's arm before he could walk away pointing to him but it was too late. The man moved into the shadows. Simon looked even more concerned now "I-I saw him. Please. Just stay, I'm scared." He looked down at me before shaking his head pointing towards the club. "I'm sorry, I-I've got to do this, go find the others they're stay with you." I watched as he started to go in the direction I pointed feeling more worried than before.</p><p>The next day after a few more hours of community service Simon turned to us. "I know where he lives. The man in the mask. I followed him." As he spoke he looked directly at me as if trying to apologize. "We've gotta go." Alisha said, after our experience with him she was interested in finding out more about him but I really wasn't. Looking around everyone else seemed ready to go confront whoever he was but I felt a little sick. Unable to explain why I didn't want to go I just tagged along with the rest of the group as Simon lead us to a roof top house. I had been standing at the back trying to stay a little further away after what I'd said and he'd done last night despite the fact I knew I was being childish. Eventually we stopped walking. "This is it." Simon announced, Alisha who wasn't exactly patient walked up and ran the doorbell but nothing happened. "So what do we do now?" prompting Kelly to grab a nearby stool and start smashing some of the glass in the door near the handle. As the glass shattered it made a loud noise causing the rest of us to jump back while Curtis sarcastically remarked "Oh, subtle. I'm sure no-one heard that." Still Kelly reached in and opened the door and walked in we started to look around and much to our confusion. It was very girly. "This is a girl's bedroom." I said turning the others trying to figure out what Simon had got us into. Alisha also seemed confused "So now we're saying he's a cross-dresser?" Simon looked around stressed and stepped back "Something's wrong." Before I could make a petty remark Nathan excitedly shouted "I'm going to take a shit in his bed!" Everyone turned they're attention to him in confusion. "What?!" I shook my head a little "What kind of idea is that?" Simon solemnly shook his head slowly speaking "I don't think you should do that." Nathan pointed at him "We need to send a message. Let him know he can't fuck with us." He commanded. Confused Curtis spoke up "How does taking a shit in his bed do that?" Nonchalantly he just shook his head "They did it in The Godfather." Simon replied in concern "They put a horse's head in the bed." Nathan turned around accusingly "Well, have you got a horse's head?" Deciding to ignore Nathan the est of us walked into the living room "This isn't his flat." I said sitting down. "So why did he lead us here?" Kelly asked just wanting to understand what was going on. Simon furrowed his eyebrows "Maybe he knew I was following him." Annoyed Curtis threw up his hands before walking out "I'm done." When the door opened before him revealing the girl. The girl who obviously lived here "Who are you? Why are you in my flat?" Suddenly I was stressed. This totally violated our ASBO's. To make everything even better Nathan called out from the bedroom, "Someone grab me some toilet paper?"</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 2 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'In starlit nights I saw you. So cruelly you kissed me. Your lips a magic word. You sky hung with jewels. The killing moon. Will come too son. Fate.' I had been listening to Killing Moon as I walked into the community center behind the others, reaching the locker room I took out one of my headphones and immediately heard Nathan's voice, "Some bastard killed me last night." I tilted my head in confusion who would break into a community center to kill someone. "Are you winding us up." Kelly asked not sounding at all concerned "No! No, cross my heart and hope to die. Or not." Nathan said while refusing to stand up off the floor "Who was it?" I said quietly from the back, I was kind of scared it was the masked man who seemed to be meddling with our lives, even if it didn't seem like him. "I don't know. I was too busy being savagely beaten to death." Nathan snapped before calming a little and continuing, "That is not a pleasant way to die." Simon stepped forward, "Have you got any enemies?" he sounded concerned and all I could think about was how he left me alone when I asked him to stay. "No. I'm universally popular and well-liked. Why would anyone want to kill me?" Nathan responded seriously. I couldn't  hold back a snort as Curtis retorted "I can think of a few reasons." Alisha nodded along also amused "Definitely." I rolled my eyes a little "Shitloads." Nathan silently turned to Simon and Kelly looking for support to his claims. "You annoy people." Simon said with a smug little smile. I was glad he seemed more relaxed around us but I was still a bit pissed off. Nathan lifted his hand up gesturing to Simon "See why would you even say something like that? That's very hurtful." To my surprise Nathan was actually being quite gentle, then he ruined it "I thought we were friends, you ungrateful little twat." Nathan finished. Suddenly I was pissed off "Don't speak to him like that." I barked at Nathan, I thought we had moved past Nathan making jabs at Simon. "Why are you sticking up for him?" I regretted my decision before Nathan even finished as now everyone was slowly turning to me, "Do you love him?" For a moment I was frozen how the hell could I respond without making a big deal? "Oh, look, why don't you go and suck yourself off?" Alisha glared at Nathan for me. I'm glad I wasn't alone, she grabbed my arm so I would leave with her even just that little bit of protection I was grateful for hearing Nathan casual respond on our way out "I wish I could. I can never reach it." Alisha didn't stop till we were outside the building bringing out her back of cigarettes and silently lighting one. I stood there for a moment unsure if I should thank her for saving me or not. "You know, you either need to get a lot better at lying or sort your shit out." She looked me up and down waiting for a response. I wanted so bad to shift become someone else under her scrutinizing gaze but I stood strong looking her straight in the eyes, surely my own filled with worry and dread. "Trust me I know." A quick nod of acceptance she finished her cigarette and we went back in.</p><p>Walking back in I saw Nathan on the floor pointing at the probation worker "Hey, you're not allowed to do that!" Rolling my eyes at his theatrics I started to think about Simon and what was going on. I felt kind of bad, I mean yeah Simon was the one who left me when I asked him not to but he doesn't always understand social cues and all that and maybe I'm overreacting. I started mentally preparing myself to say sorry for being a bitch and not really helping him when he was trying to find the guy in the mask. After a few minutes of standing in the bathroom trying to psych myself up for this insanely simple task I felt ready. Walking back into the main room I looked around and caught sight of Simon talking to a different girl in a cute dress. He seemed... happy but I felt a little hurt. Discouraged I went to go go join Kelly and the others. I guess something showed on my face as Kelly looked at me then to Simon. Sympathy filled her face as I just lightly shook my head. My friends had been right I guess I did feel a little more than friendship towards Simon but there was nothing that could change it, I turned my focus to Nathan hoping he was on some crazy tangent to take my mind off the impending feelings. "She's after Barry." Great he was talking about Simon too, he turned around to look at the girl and Simon as she suddenly turned to us probably feeling all the eyes on her. "Oh, surprised to see me, huh? Yeah, you killed the wrong guy, you cute, psycho bitch. That's right. I'm on to you." Nathan started muttering while I turned away a bit embarrassed about being caught.</p><p>After we had done our work for the day we had taken some drinks up onto the roof to relax. Nathan was trying to explain to Simon that the girl he had been talking to was in fact his murderer but Simon didn't seem to be buying it. "She smashed my head against a sink like this, until my brains dribbled out of my ears." Nathan mimicked his head being smashed as if it would make Simon believe him. Simon started to defend the girl "She wouldn't do that." I was starting to become a little frustrated snapping at him "How do you know? You don't know anything about her." I felt regret as Simon glared but I was just worried about him. He wouldn't be able to survive being murdered and I don't know if I could handle another dead body, especially his. "Come on, man. It all adds up. Do the maths." Nathan was still arguing I was glad I wasn't the only one with reservations but it didn't make this any easier. "There is no maths." Simon was becoming more and more annoyed but this time I wasn't sure if I wanted Nathan to stop. "Right. She was here, plus no-one else was around. Times, she caught me leering at her semi-naked. Divided by, all the weird shit that happens to us. Equals guilty." Nathan emphasized his words with big dramatic hand symbols but Simon wasn't buying it. "That means absolutely nothing." A dramatic gasp from Nathan "Oh, my God! Really? She's a beautiful girl and she's here in the community center." I looked off to the side maybe I should stop him Simon obviously doesn't care. "So, I remember a similar scenario that resulted in me having sex with an eighty-two year old woman." Nathan finished with his hands on his hips looking at the ground he actually sounded upset. Before I could do anything Curtis spoke up with more evidence, "Then that shape-shifter girl. She was mental." Kelly glanced at me before adding to the conversation "Look what happened with you and that probation worker." Blinking I quietly asked them to stop but no one heard me, or maybe they just didn't care. "And did you know that some of these marathon runners shit themselves?" Nathan nodded as if he was bestowing wisdom instead of whatever that just was. I whined out almost a warning "Nathan can't you fucking stop." Simon looked around at all of us as if we were against him. What he said next broke my heart. "So, you think that if a girl likes me, there must be something wrong with her?" Alisha came to my defense for the second time today and I felt bad that we hadn't really talked before, "No, that's not what we're saying." "Isn't it? I thought that was exactly what we were saying." Nathan said confused looking back at Alisha and I.</p><p>I couldn't take my eyes of Simon trying silent pleading as if it doesn't fail every time. He looked at me for a moment his annoyance clear but he also seemed a little confused, conflicted. He blinked and it was gone. I felt tears rising but refused to let them fall as he went down to the stairs. I could hear the others calling for him distantly but he didn't turn around he didn't even slow his pace. I sank down to the ground with a sigh. Needing a minute to compose myself before, I abruptly stood. The others appeared to have just been staring at me in pity and the sudden movement made them jump back. "S-sorry." I stammered out looking around at them, "I've uh gotta go." Kelly and Alisha nodded sympathetically while Nathan and Curtis just looked at me almost confused. Fuck. Walking down the stairs I heard them talking. I almost stopped and went back but I couldn't face the others again. Reaching the bottom I heard the girl, Jessica reply to Simon smiling, "I'll meet you at seven in the bar on the estate." Great. Alisha came down the stairs after me, "You alright?" I looked down at the ground mumbling "They're going on a date. Seven. Bar on the estate." Alisha took a step towards me, she gently rubbed my arm. "You head home I'll make sure he's fine." She looked at me and I could tell she was genuine, I wanted nothing more than to go home and to bed so I nodded giving her a quiet thank you and I headed off back to the house.</p><p>The walk wasn't too long but about half way back I heard some footsteps running somewhere nearby. I was suddenly filled with dread. This is like what happened that day with Alisha why was I being followed? I twisted around to make sure no one could see me preparing to shift into someone more threatening when suddenly I felt a presence behind me once again I turned around terrified and I found a guy holding a knife towards me. I froze. I couldn't do anything at all as he started talking to me "You're gonna stay quiet. No screaming, no shouting, none of that shit." He watched me waiting for a response. I couldn't breathe as I slowly shook my head my eyes on the knife. "Get down." I slowly started to comply as he continued to give demands. "The bag, give me your bag." Before I could actually give it to him I noticed a shadowy figure. The man in the mask was behind him. I couldn't deal with this. I felt my heart beating faster. As I watched my mugger got beaten up by my follower. Life is great. Yup. After a few moments the fight was over and the mugger was unconscious. I looked up to see the victor who had his hand outstretched. I reached for my bag before standing up without his help still weary of him. But he seemed very insistent, that I follow him. I was freaking out. He did just save me though didn't he. I should be safe. God I'm an idiot.</p><p>We made our way towards what I always assumed was an abandoned building. It wasn't till we were inside a room covered in photographs of my friends, clocks that were slowly counting down, some already at zero. Finally he spoke. "Thanks for trusting me, I'm glad you're safe." Th-that was Simon. He seemed to notice my surprise and lifted off his mask. I was right. "H-how. I've seen you. What?" I started to get a little annoyed, "I'm not your Simon. I'm from the future. I came back because I have to save you." I took steps back I-I had to leave. This was too much. He stood forwards trying to calm me. "What do you mean!" I was gaining volume, "You can not be from the future. No. Stop it. Tell me who you fucking are. Explain it." He shook his head laughing. "It's me. Look." I looked up as he turned invisible. It confirmed he was Simon but what was he talking about. "I know your, well skeptical but yeah I'm from the future. I know you like me. I liked you too, you were just kinda scary. Usually angry." He gave a little smile, I mean it was right but it didn't prove he was from the future. "I was the one who knew about Nathan, I saved you today and I'll save you again." He continued as if him telling me would make everything fit together. "No" was all I could really say. I couldn't look at his face, it was Simon. Is this what it was like when I shifted? "You left because I have a date with Jessica didn't you." It was more sympathy, I was sick of it. "You sent Alisha and Nathan?" He asked a little confused. As mine furrowed up, I never sent Alisha and Nathan anywhere. I couldn't be bothered actually arguing with him so I moved on "You're different." I looked him up and down I could still tell he was Simon something just seemed off, "More confident? You're a lot less shy." I waited for his response but he just stared at me with a smile. "You also smile more." He seemed to suddenly become serious, I felt bad even if he wasn't my Simon it was still his face, his pain. "A lot happens between now and then" He kept standing closer and I felt a bit awkward though I also couldn't walk away. "There are things that need to happen at certain times, I'm here to make sure that they do." I couldn't look away as he slowly lifted his hand to my hair brushing it back. He couldn't quite seem to reach my eyes and I felt a kind of shame as if I had done something to him despite only just meeting him really. "You should go. It'll be alright." I felt a bit confused but slowly made my way towards the elevator when he called out once more, "No matter what happens, you can't tell Simon I'm him. Or any of them it could change everything." He was very serious and I almost felt scared of what was going to happen, "Promise me." I gave a silent nod not trusting my voice to come out right, he nodded in return making a final comment, "No matter what happens tomorrow. You'll be fine." Confused I turned back to close the door but I heard my phone ringing, stumbling for a few moments to grab it. Alisha, I answered feeling more than a little worried about something happening. "Me and Nathan, we followed Simon." I gave a little noise of acknowledgement looking up at Simon. He was right about them following him, unaware of what I was going through she continued, "He saw us, not exactly happy." I nodded my head but couldn't bring myself to say anything as Nathan seemed to be ranting in the background. "I'm sorry but he wouldn't exactly listen to us. You're gonna be okay though. I'll talk to you later" And with that she hung up while I stared into familiar blue eyes. It was supposed to be safety, why was I so worried. </p><p>I was especially quiet today. I could feel the others looking at me but they had no idea what was actually wrong. What really was going through my head. Yeah I was worried about Simon but the future. It was a lot to take in. I turned to the others, I knew I couldn't say anything but I couldn't stay in this funk so I would start actually trying to help the others. "Look, what's so difficult to believe?" Nathan was trying to convince Curtis and Kelly that Jessica had killed a man and they weren't buying it. Curtis questioned him "Did you actually see her kill him?" Defensively Nathan started to rant "No. I didn't have to. It was written all over her cute little face. I'm telling you, there's something seriously wrong with this girl." It was kind of funny watching him and it was a good distraction. There was a 'Shh' and suddenly Simon had joined us. "Jessica's invited us to a fancy dress party tonight." It was silent for a moment as we all looked around, we had just been talking about her being a possible murderer. Nathan stepped forward looking Simon up and down "You know what? You were right, man. I was jealous. I'm jealous of your, er neat hair and your the strange staring that the ladies seem to love so much. And I hope that you and, er Jessica. Lovely, lovely Jessica. I hope you'll be very happy together." Simon seemed pleased awkwardly reassuring Nathan, "You'll find your own girlfriend." Lifting his drink to his mouth without any hesitation Nathan responded nonchalantly "All ready got one, mate." I turned to him eyebrow quirked, yeah right. "Who is she?" Simon seemed confused. "Moo-nnnni-ka." Nathan let out slowly it was obviously made up he kinda sucked at this. "She's French." He tried to save it but it was pretty obvious. Simon challenged him "You should invite her to the party." And Nathan's "plan" crumbled "She's in France, what with being all French and that." Suddenly he gained confidence, "But seeing as this party's happening ten feet from my bedroom, I will see you there." He tapped his cup on Simon's as Simon started to walk away. Turning around to us he looked for approval of his lie smiling "Are you serious?" Alisha asked in disbelief. "When am I ever serious? But we need to be there to keep an eye on her, right?" He got real close pointing at all of us as he started to explain "It's a fancy-dress party. It's dark. You'll all be wearing masks. It's the perfect opportunity to commit murder. And incest!" He finished looking proud of his realization ruined when Kelly started to make fun of him "Who's Moo-nnnni-ka?" Which caused the reset of us to giggle while Curtis commented "That is the worst made-up name I've ever heard." Nathan nodded his head as he started to speak again, "You know, names never were my strong point. But I think the whole French thing sold it." He took a small drink from his cup and then threw the rest of it out and right into the face of a guy running past as a part of the marathon "Prick!" The guy shouted though he never stopped running, Nathan lent back a little offering an apathetic "Sorry, mate."</p><p>"Does anyone else feel like a total cunt?" Nathan shouted over the music. We had come dressed up as superheroes ironically. And almost immediately after Nathan's comment the group seemed to split. Kelly disappeared while Alisha and Curtis started dancing on the floor. Jessica had come over to take Simon away so it was just me and Nathan standing there watching them. As they started to walk away Nathan whistled and let out a "Nice costume." I rolled my eyes but watched them leave. There was a lot of people here, it was almost completely full which was strange and stressful. It was hard to make sure Simon wasn't being murdered when it was so easy to loose track of him. I was feeling more than a little sorry for myself but as it was a charity event there wasn't much in the way of alcohol. I guess being sober makes me more helpful anyway. After 20 minutes without seeing him I decided to make my way to locker room and try to find him. Once there I saw a body on the ground. I gasped out afraid it was him. The costume was exactly the same but as I knelt down I could see the guys face. While I was relieved Simon was safe, this just meant another innocent man had died. It was actually pretty sad. This however proved that someone was trying to kill Simon. Suddenly scared I ran out into the halls trying to find where he could be. When I saw an old man with a knife open a closet. "Fuck" I said quietly under my breathe. As I stepped closer trying to peek inside I saw Simon's pale skin. Panic and adrenaline fulled my body as I reached for something to stop him. Finding a nearby plant pot. I snuck up behind him and bashed the back of his head as hard as I could. It was a strange sensation as human flesh started to cave in with the force of the metal. He slumped down. I dropped the pot suddenly realizing what I had done. I stepped back in horror, looking between Jessica and Simon who seemed to be in varying states of undress. I suddenly felt embarrassed and a little upset. "I-I didn't mean to." I looked at Jessica sorrowfully. Unable to react. The police were already at the party so it was just a manner of explaining. Thankfully Simon and Jessica had backed me up and her dad wasn't dead just unconscious. We stayed there all night only leaving the building when the sun had come up the next day. As Curtis, Alisha, Simon and I exited Nathan and Kelly who had been talking started towards us, "Jesus. What with all the monkey business, I forgot about you and your girl." Nathan said curiously "So, she didn't brutally murder you, then?" I looked up at Nathan ready to go home and sleep "It was her dad. He's been arrested." Simon explained more, "Jessica isn't a psychopathic killer. She's a virgin." Nathan pointed at Simon in triumph, "I knew there was something wrong with her." Simon sounded almost proud as he responded "There isn't any more." Nathan was shocked, I had kind of come to terms in the couple of hours since saving his life. "I'm proud of you, man!" Nathan smiled and actually hugged Simon then grabbing his face"And I will expect to hear every disgusting detail." Turning the rest of us "Hey, this calls for a celebration." Simon smiled looking out at the lake, "Maybe this is what it feels like to be a superhero." Nathan had started handing out drinks and knocked his against Simon's in celebration before sarcastically adding "I think it might take more than you getting laid to turn you into a superhero."</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 5 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was just a bunch of junk. I could spot a road a couple kilometers away but it was mainly concrete. We had all just kind of been standing around unsure of what were supposed to be doing, and not really wanting to do anything due to laziness, when a car drove up. The door opened and out came our probation worker who I recently learnt was called Shaun, he was giving us our instructions for the day. "Right. Put all this shit in that skip." Curtis walked towards him annoyed gesturing to the trash around us "Would it kill you to dress it up a bit?" I glanced over at Simon who seemed to be focused on Shaun as I thought back to what I'd learned the other day. It felt weird to keep this secret but I guess it was necessary. "Put all this shit in that skip, please." My attention snapped back to Shaun as he spoke expressionlessly. "Sometimes I wonder if you take this job entirely seriously." Nathan commented, he got a bored look in reply. "I'm 100% committed to your ongoing rehabilitation. It occupies my every waking minute." And then he started to walk off. Hands on her hips Kelly called out after him, "Er, where are you going?" He turned around a mocking smile on his face" For a coffee and a Danish." I rolled my eyes muttering under my breath "Smug bastard." Alisha huffed "Well, this is a big load of wank!" And we started to pick up some of the trash. "Ah, ha, ha. Nice." Nathan laughed loudly before getting a can out of an old fridge and drinking it. I screwed up my face but no one else seemed to care about how long it'd been out here, Kelly even took a swig while listening to Nathan and she mentioned she was going to get her tattoo touched up and invited us to come with when Simon walked over looking confused and maybe a little annoyed. "Hey, you alright?" I asked as he joined the group. He looked over at Alisha who he had left behind, "Yeah, Alisha just keeps asking about the man in the mask. It's weird." My eyebrows rose, I wondered what she knew but had to brush it off to focus on the others. I'd talk to her soon. </p><p>After we'd finished cleaning up we headed to a tattoo parlor in the middle of town. While Kelly was talking to the artist about getting a touch up Nathan and Simon were looking at some art on the wall. "It looks like it's fading or something." He wiped the tattoo so it'd be clean before responding, "Yeah. It just needs a little touching up, no? I can do that for you now if you want?" She nodded happily "Yeah. Nice one," before turning to me with her hands under her chin. "Hey, you should get one." I looked off to the side thinking for a moment "I don't know, maybe I'll get one just not today I'd like to think about it a bit." She looked a bit disappointed but before she could say anything the tattoo artist spoke up "Listen, I haven't seen you around town lately." She looked off to the side awkwardly "Nah, I've got curfew." Nathan then came to the rescue by loudly blurting out "Whose cock is this?" He looked up already offended "That's mine." I tried to hide my disgust at the connotation while Nathan let out a little laugh "Really? I'm not being funny but, why would you do something like that?" I looked at Nathan kind of hoping he'd shut up before the guy got really pissed off. "It expresses how I felt about my girlfriend when she left me." My eyes widened as Nathan snickered "You couldn't just get drunk and sleep with a prostitute?" Suddenly that artist dramatically whined "Each one of these means something to me, my friend. When I ink my skin, I feel it."  Nathan's expression didn't change at all "Hey, man. Whatever gets you off!" He then turned and walked away. I glanced over at Kelly who watched Nathan leave. It caught us both by surprise when the artist spoke again quietly in Kelly's ear "Listen, when your curfew ends, give me a call. I'll buy you a drink." Feeling a bit awkward about being so close to them I walked over to where Nathan was looking at some tattoo designs, he gave me a nod of acknowledgement before turning around "Hey, Kelly. How about this one? Would you fancy me even more if I had this, or does it look a bit gay to you?" The guy glared at Nathan hard and we both noticed the exact tattoo Nathan was pointing at on his neck Kelly seemed to be amused as Nathan tried to fumble his way to an explanation. "Oh! I mean it would look gay on me, just because I've got a beautiful face. You get away with it, with your face. I'm not saying you're ugly. You've looked in the mirror. No offence, man." He looked both amused and annoyed not responding right away. He looked back over at Simon who was quietly looking on the other side of the workshop, he seemed to sense we were looking and turned giving me a small wave as the guy started talking again with a heavy sigh. "None taken."</p><p> We exited the parlor slowly walking in a group "So, how about you and me go get a drink?" Nathan suggested, assuming he was talking to Kelly, Simon and I said nothing. "Where do you want to go?" Nathan turned to her disgusted "Who's asking you? I'm talking to him. Look! This is more of a boy's night. We're talking some quality man time. Beer, football Maybe some wrestling." I almost stopped walking in surprise, was this some kind of joke? "Why are you being such a dick?" Kelly exclaimed annoyed while Nathan grabbed Simon's arm and started walking faster away from us "Come on, man. Let's go watch some wrestling. We don't need her." Kelly stopped walking then obviously hurt as Simon looked back at us slightly confused but kind of happy Nathan wasn't being rude to him, I gave a small smile as he turned back around and focused on Kelly. Who had started to walk back the other way. </p><p>After taking Kelly home I contemplated going to see Simon, the future Simon. God this is weird and I wanted some more information about what the hell was happening. When I heard Alisha shout. I ran to try and find her and I saw him. She was unconscious and in his arms. Thankfully his skin was covered so her powers couldn't affect him but I still felt that twinge of jealously that I had to chase away. He gave me a nod before gesturing for me to follow him and silently we walked back to his warehouse home. When we got back he set her down on the bed and took off his mask. "Hi, I'm glad you're here." He said giving me a small smile and started to walk off, confused I followed him "What's going on I thought you didn't want the others knowing?" He walked into a shower room and while I looked around he started to answer "She wasn't going to stop. She would've hurt herself." When I turned back around he was looking at me and shirtless. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry." I averted my eyes and started to leave then I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced over at him, still shirtless an eyebrow raised in question. He shook his head before responding quietly "Sorry. I forget you aren't used to this." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "Used to what." My eyes squinting in suspicion and demand. Simon just quirked his head to the side with a cocky smile. Instead of answering he chuckled, "You might want to leave if me without a shirt is too much." He nodded his head towards the shower and quickly left even though he seemed comfortable, my Simon wouldn't exactly be happy if I saw him naked, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it either.</p><p>I sat out on his bed waiting for Alisha to wake up or future Simon to finish in the shower. Thinking about how strange the whole thing was, trying to wrap my head around it, figure out how to react. Yes this man was Simon, but he wasn't my Simon. He didn't seem as dorky or quiet. Maybe it was a good thing he was more confident. Apparently we helped with that, but it was still strange. Everything is so... different. Alisha sat up holding her head, she looked around obviously confused about where she was It was rather bright, and the concrete walls weren't exactly homey. "How's your head?" I quietly asked not wanting to provoke her. "What the fuck is going on? Since when did you run around, jumping off buildings?" She accused me of doing all the things he did, I gulped before replying. "It-It isn't me." Suddenly Simon walked out still shirtless after his shower waving his hand in the air. "Actually that would be me." Alisha became even more confused, he really was different from the Simon we knew. Seeing her shock he started to explain himself "I traveled back from the future. It's why I can do those things." She almost laughed at the idea. "Really, did you?" Simon however was serious I knew this, "Yes." She looked at me for confirmation, she seemed scared. "Seriously?" I nodded, but then thinking of how confused she must be "I-I'm not. No just him." She looked back at him questions bubbling up in her mind. "How does this work? There's two of you." I quietly explained even though I felt he could do it better than I ever could "There's the Simon we know, and there's the future Simon." I gestured to him as he gave a little smile. "You're so different." said disbelief in her tone as the future Simon turned to me and his smile grew before falling a second later. "A lot has happened I changed, you changed a bit too." I instantly felt dread even though he was talking to Alisha it sounded ominous, what was gonna happen. What went so wrong that he had to come back here? Before I could voice my concerns Alisha gestured to a nearby wall, "What's with all the photographs and clocks and-" She let out a breath unable to continue as Simon slowly started to walk towards us. "There are things that need to happen at certain times. I'm here to make sure they do." He gestured towards her head, "Does it hurt?" She gave a small nod before barely squeaking out, "I should go." She started to walk off in a hurry, I remember doing the exact same thing and my heart sank. I looked over at the future Simon he wasn't the same as the Simon I knew but that didn't mean he was dangerous. Not completely. She had reached his elevator when Simon gestured for me to follow her, "Make sure she's okay, that she doesn't tell anyone else." He gave me a very serious look I swallowed feeling guilty for a crime I hadn't committed a curt nod and joined Alisha who seemed to have been waiting for me. </p><p>The next day were picking up even more trash though this time it was near the community center. We had been split into groups of three so it was just Kelly, Simon and I. Simon had been telling us about what had happened after he and Nathan left the tattoo parlor yesterday. "He kissed me." I was honestly a little shocked, Kelly questioned Simon while I tried to find my voice. "Nathan kissed you?" Simon looked at her his expression had no humor he was being serious. What the fuck. "He put his tongue in my mouth." Kelly stopped and leaned back against the railing, "He's a dickhead. He's winding you up." She wasn't really convinced despite it being possibly the strangest thing Nathan's done in the time we've known him. "He tried to take my trousers off." She snapped at him not at all amused "Are you taking the piss?" Simon shook his head before whispering despite no one else being around "He said he wanted to do some . . dry humping." My eyebrows furrowed I stepped towards Simon "What did you do?" Simon's response was quick and harsh. He was annoyed at the idea my question implied he had done anything other than run away. "I left! Very quickly." Kelly licked her lips in thought. "I'll talk to him." I felt angry "If you don't I will, he's being a proper dick."</p><p>I was having lunch with Simon while Kelly went off to find Nathan, "So anything new happening in your life? Beside the whole, ah Nathan thing." He eyes flitted off to the side as if he was contemplating whether or not to reply to me. I leaned slightly towards him trying to encourage him to share. "I got the new Battlestar Galactica box-set." He was speaking just above a whispering tone but with no one else around it was easy to understand. "Really? Battlestar Galactica, never seen it." I looked out at the water before continuing, "I assume you think it's pretty alright maybe I'll watch it with you sometime." I smiled my voice going higher near the end to take the pressure off him, a question of whether that'd be fine. Simon gave a smile in response, we spoke quietly about it for a few more minutes before Alisha appeared. She was alone which was surprising she was usually with Curtis but she was on her own yesterday as well, was something wrong? She awkwardly placed some cans on the table in front of Simon and me. "Hi. I got you  guys some drinks." I smiled gesturing for her to sit down before opening the can and taking a gulp. "Thank you." Simon said quietly his head down as if he wasn't comfortable around her just yet. "Do you ever think about the future? Do you think about what's going to happen to us?" She asked matter of factually, while I nearly chocked on my drink. What was she doing, I told her specifically not to tell anyone especially Simon! However the question seemed to calm him it was more in his realm of knowledge and I supposed he found comfort in it. "All the time. And we need to be ready." I tilted my head in question, "What for?" He glanced between me and Alisha. "One day someone's going to find out about us. Everything will change." I wanted to reach out to comfort him myself but I held my hand back, worried about how he'd react, despite future Simon saying he liked me I couldn't help but think of how Simon often walked away from me when we were alone. After a moment of silence Alisha spoke "I know you've looked out for us. Killing the probation worker. The second one. I've never thanked you. I wanted you to know. Thanks." She seemed sincere and it was nice that Simon was being treated better but it really seemed to confuse him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She seemed guilty, her voice quivering like she was going to cry. "I can be nice. Sometimes. Look, if I've ever been a bitch to you... I'm sorry." I felt like I was intruding but couldn't leave so I looked over at Simon who seemed to have sensed her vulnerability "I've never thought you were a bitch." He lent forward a little, "Sometimes I think it's difficult for beautiful girls. People don't see past their looks." He was staring at her and I knew it was stupid but it hurt. Before I could stand to leave them alone Alisha stood up "I should go." She sniffled and I felt horrible watching as she walked off alone.</p><p>We'd just finished getting changed and were preparing to go home for the day when I heard Nathan talking. "Read it. We'll take things slowly. When you're ready to develop the physical side of our relationship, you just let me know. No pressure." I turned around in confusion, as did Kelly who was next to me, Nathan was leaning against the lockers, Simon was trapped between him and the lockers with Nathan's face right in front of his. "Thanks." Simon sputtered as Nathan got closer to his face. I glanced over at Kelly annoyed that Nathan was still messing around with Simon. "It's just so hard when you're so cute, and I'm so horny, and there's only a couple of thin layers of cotton separating our genitals." I walked over pissed off and shoved Nathan away "What the fuck are you doing?" Nathan looked at me desperate and surprisingly serious for turning to Simon, "Why must they always get in the way of our love." He went to walk off again while I was frozen in shock, quickly recovering I called out after him "You know if you love him so much stop being dick and see he's uncomfortable yeah?" Nathan didn't look back I don't even know if he heard me, I looked over at Simon sorrow in my eyes. "Sorry." Suddenly Kelly commented "Did you know that he had a tattoo done with your name on it?" Simon looked surprised shaking his head as he let out a strong "No." Confusion fulled Kelly's face but she started to walk off leaving just me and Simon. I felt a tad awkward but was compelled to ask him "Are you sure you're alright mate?" He looked up at me shocked, I guess he'd been so focused on himself he forgot I was there. He gave a quick nod before finding his voice "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I felt my face fall feeling a bit disappointed that he was apparently too busy to hang out but I quickly recovered reasoning he was just weirded out but Nathan and wanted to alone. Quickly leaving I gave a quick farewell before going home so I could sleep.</p><p>I'd gotten home and my friend slash housemate had wanted to go out for dinner saying she hadn't seen much of me lately, I obliged and we had a nice time out. However when we got home I entered my room and something felt... off. It sounded left something fell off the bed so I slowly walked around, probably looking ridiculously paranoid. I was surprised to find Simon on my floor. I noticed the black suit. This was future Simon. I tried to calm myself down from the scare while he let a quick "Hi." Then I noticed something else. His face, was right next to my underwear. "Were you sniffing my knickers?" I said accusingly, What the fuuuck. I thought back to Nathan calling Simon a panty-sniffer on the first day, this Simon might be different but surely he wasn't that different. "Sorry, I-I know not a panty-sniffer, not a pervert." He looked at me a little confused and I realized that probably sounded random. "When Nathan called you a panty-sniffer that first day, you-you said you weren't" I shook my hand trying to visually show him it didn't matter so we could move on. "Why are you on my bedroom floor anyway?" He finally got up and stood in front of me before holding a hand with a necklace in it. "It's Alisha's give it to her?" He looked me in the eyes and he definitely saw my disappointment though I tried to cover it up, the issue being the only other emotion I really felt was anger. I felt my skin start to bubble as if ready to transform, I tried to reign it in as I sat down on my bed but still I burst out. "Yeah, yeah Alisha's why don't you show up in her bedroom." I knew I was glaring at him, I also knew he wasn't the one who was practically flirting with Alisha at lunch today, but he had the same face. Instead of anger he showed sympathy, sitting down next to me placing a hand on my thigh. "I know. Everything that happens to Simon, it's already happened to me. I was trying to make her feel better. It was hard with you sitting right there beside me." He smiled as he remembered the whole thing or his version. He must've had a whole life back in the future hoping to move on from my embarrassing outburst. "Why are you here in this time?" He turned to face me he just stared at my face for a moment memorizing it, his hand slowly came to rest to my cheek as he spoke softly "I came back for you." I breathed out quietly "Are we together?"  He looked right into my eyes, his seemed to be full of sorrow as he whisper to me "We will be. That's why I'm here." I could feel the kiss coming, nerves building up as anticipation crept in. Suddenly there was a knock at my door causing me to jump whilst Simon only closed his eyes as if pained. "Hey, do you want your left over rice or can I eat it?" I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. "No, it's fine you go ahead." I could hear her footsteps as she walked away, but with the moment ruined Simon was at my window ready to leave. Without another word he slipped out with his mask into the night. The rest of the night was spent in sorrow and guilt. </p><p>I rushed to community service the next morning having spent most of the night wallowing in self pity I had slept in. I had just arrived when Simon sent me a text. I walked into the locker room to see him watching Nathan and Kelly in the mirror, They both had heart tattoos on their shoulder. "What the hell are those?" I questioned looking to Simon for an answer since the others seemed preoccupied. "I don't even remember having that done." Kelly said passively as if she didn't care about it at all. Nathan looked more proud, "No, neither do I. I don't regret it though. Not one little bit." Simon turned to look at me for the first time today, and even though it wasn't exactly him last night I felt my nerves spike. "I think the tattoos are controlling them." he turned over to look at the others "That tattoo guy must have done them." Kelly rolled her eyes "Er, Vince wouldn't do that. He loves me." Simon looked stressed out, I can't blame him they were kind of like toddlers. "That's your tattoo talking." Nathan turned to Simon smiling "Cute and clever." I stood up straighter "And that's yours." Simon insisted we head out skipping community service today, which was fine with me it didn't even seem like Shaun had come in today. "We need to get him to remove the tattoos." Simon paced back and forth at an incredibly fast pace as he snapped at Kelly and Nathan who didn't seem to care, in fact Kelly replied only saying "I really don't think he did it." Curtis came out after us almost as stressed as Simon "I need to find Alisha. We had a big fight." I gave him what I hoped was a sympathetic look before remembering her necklace, as I grabbed it out of my bag Nathan started musing to Curtis. "Hey, man. Love hurts, OK. It chews you up and spits you out like a big ball of mucus." Just as I got the necklace out Kelly let out an unenthusiastic "Oi." We all turned to see the man in the mask aka future Simon Nathan called out almost infatuated "It's him. Hi. You all right there, fella?" Then he reached into his pocket to grab something out Nathan freaking leaping in front of Simon screaming "He's got a gun!" Future Simon then dropped a bag onto the group understanding he was in no danger Simon went to investigate "It's peanuts. Dry-roasted." Nathan scoffed upon hearing what it was "All that drama, he drops off a snack?" Kelly squinted her eyes "Why is he giving us peanuts?" I looked up at where he had run away "What are you doing Simon?" I muttered quietly to myself as Nathan stepped forward trying to grab the bag out of Simon's hand. "Maybe he knows I missed lunch." Before he could Simon moved them. "Dude, he gave them to us for a proper reason and you are not it." He turned to me judgmentally "I suppose you've got a better explanation than that?" Curtis came to my defense "Anything, anything you could possibly come up with would be better than that." I was still holding onto the necklace and stepped forward to give it to him. "All right, touchy. Just cos you and your girlfriend split up." Nathan mocked Curtis who didn't take kindly to it "We didn't split up! All right." Simon stood between them "We should go to the tattoo parlor. Are you coming?" To my surprise Curtis agreed "Let's just get this done, all right?" The others started to walk to the shop when I turned to Curtis.  "Hey I know it doesn't exactly fix your relationship but here's Alisha's necklace, I thought she might want it back, would be grateful if you did it." I gave him a strained smile. Curtis looked at the necklace I'd placed in his hands. He formed a first around it nodding before he stalked off after the rest of the group.</p><p>The shop looked kind of terrifying in the dark, empty. We stuck close together as Vince walked in "Oh, there he is, Mr Dick. Because of the tattoo, on your cock?" Nathan's voice raised in volume as he got agitated. "So what is this?" Vince said disinterested though he seemed happy to see Kelly. "We know about the tattoos." I stepped forward angry that he'd messed with my friends. "I told them that you didn't do it." Kelly said annoyed at just the concept of us blaming him. "Just get rid of the bullshit tattoos, yeah?" Curtis honestly was kinda scary and that made him very good for intimidation not that Vince seemed to notice. "Or what?" Nathan stepped forward bouncing like a character in a fighting game "Or get ready to feel the pain." He looked back at Simon for confirmation as Kelly stepped forward to defend Vince. "You're not gonna hurt him." Then it started to fall apart "You're on our side." Nathan cried out well Kelly ignored him stroking Vince's arm "He's so fit." Angry and impatient Curtis lunged forward "Lose the tattoos!" Vince stuck his hand out with a tattoo gun inside, there was a sound and blood started to appear at his mouth, we weren't close but I didn't want him to die, I rushed forward concerned as he lift up his shirt revealing a knife tattoo that then moved to stab Curtis' abdomen. "You stabbed me!" Curtis coughed before falling down, I managed to keep him from falling down but unable to really hold him up by myself Nathan rushed forward to help. Vince threatened us in a low voice "She stays. You go." Nathan turned to Simon panic in his voice. "What do we do?" Suddenly Simon pulled out the packet of peanuts demanding "Remove the tattoos, or I open the nuts." What is doing? "He stabs me and you're offering him peanuts?" Curtis voiced the insanity that was happening in front of us but Simon just confidently replied "Nuts are his kryptonite. Like in Superman." Vince seemed scared "Listen. Sure we can work this out, yeah?" He pointed to Simon, "Don't open those nuts." Simon wasn't having it "You want some? Dry roasted." I looked over at the wall and saw the giant nut that had been crossed out with nut allergy underneath it, that explains it. "So butch." Nathan said in awe watching Simon, drawing my attention back to the situation at hand. "Listen! Drop the nuts or I'll take her eye out!" Vince suddenly moved the gun towards Kelly's eye she didn't react at all still swinging on his shoulders before giggling "You're so sexy." Suddenly Simon and Vince started screaming at each other. "Let her go!"<br/>"Put your nuts on the floor!"<br/>"Don't make me do it!"<br/>"Drop the nuts! Drop the gun!"<br/>Nathan suddenly shouted out "Will someone tell me what's going on!" It didn't stop the action going on "I will shoot her in the eye!"<br/>"Let her go!" Simon suddenly screamed ripping open the packet of nuts and throwing them at Vince who fell back in fear and agony. Vince then stood up straighter point his tattoo gun directly at Simon. With no time to react his eyes widened a barbed wire started to swirl itself around his neck, choking him. "Simon!" I heard my voice crying out but couldn't feel my body reacting as I dropped to the ground with Curtis, Nathan had rushed forward to hold him screaming at Vince. "Please don't kill him. My beautiful boy. I will never let you go." Simon somehow grabbed a nut that had fallen near him and thrown it into Vince's mouth as he laughed. Vince fell to the floor and then started for a counter in the corner of the room with his epipen. Simon got there first surprisingly. "Removethetattoos." Simon barely got the words out, I watched in horror certain he was going to die. "Inject me." Vince begged though Simon refused "Do it!" Suddenly His breathing started to even out, Kelly and Nathan reached for their tattoos and Curtis was able to move no longer being stabbed. Simon quickly injected Vince as Kelly walked up pissed off. "If you want to spunk all over a girl's tattoos, just ask them, yeah?" She gave him a hard kick in the ribs and then walked off all of us in tow, glad to be alive.</p><p>It'd been a couple of days since the incident at the parlor and future Simon had invited me to live in his warehouse flat thing. Weighing my options I decided it'd be fine, told my friend I was gonna start moving out. She was sad to see me go but understood it was something I wanted to do. Although he only had one bed he was courteous enough to sleep at different times to me as I had told him I wasn't so sure about an actual relationship. This was one of the times he was out and I'd just woken up to see his laptop open on his desk. Curious I walked over dragging blankets with me to keep me warm. It had been left on a video, I hit the play button and saw the new opening. "This is where it all started. I'm standing in the exact spot where three months ago a freak storm caused The ASBO Five to develop their extraordinary powers. So when did you first realize you had a power?" Alisha appeared on screen being interviewed. It always seemed to be Alisha. "Well, we'd just found that other boy's body stuffed in the locker and then Curtis grabbed my hand and he's all like, 'Oh, I want to bone you. I want to shag you senseless.' I mean, I guess I didn't really know for sure until I touched Simon." I was so confused what the fuck is this. Suddenly he walked in. "You shouldn't be watching that." He sounded very authoritarian which was strange since Simon was usually so flexible. "Do we become famous?" I opted to ignore his comment. "Do you want to be famous?" He asked me in turn. I thought for a minute before responding not quite sure. "It's got to be better than picking up litter." I concluded. Simon though looked me up and down, "Sometimes I think that was the best time of my life." Fear fulled my body once again "Does something bad happen to us? Am I going to die?" Simon stepped closer, he liked to be close to touch me as if to make sure I was actually here. "I'm not going to let that happen." I gulped looking down at the ground between us. "So what happens now?" He didn't respond for a minute waiting for my gaze to reach his. He did this often too. "What do you want to happen?" I could only whisper in response. "I don't know." He engulfed me in a hug, and sighed into it feeling safe. "Did you get Alisha her necklace." Then the hug was tainted, I stepped back only for him to laugh at me. "Are you jealous?" I refused to look at him mumbling"Shut up." He stepped forward to be near my again "I like it that you're jealous." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I got to go do my Community Service. I guess you know that, cos I'm going to see you there." He stepped back looking down at me that stupid cocky smile on his face. "The present me doesn't quite understand you yet. You have to give me time." I huffed out "Will you stop being so fucking mysterious!" I was confused about my feeling and this made it way more confusing. He gave me another quick smile before leading me to the elevator, "You have to trust me. Just let it play out."</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 3 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all rocked up to the community center a bit late, slowly moving towards our lockers not really paying attention, until I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Hey." The guy standing at the front of the room was smiling like he was genuinely happy to be here, he was already dressed having actually got here on time unlike all of us and he had a little rat tail over his shoulder. Then Shaun our probation worker came in  we all turned to him looking for answers, "Who's the new guy?" It was Curtis who actually spoke but we were all curious. He didn't seem to really care barely looking at the new guy before asking him "What's your name again?" Still smiling he gave a bright "It's Ollie." Although he nodded I'm guess Shaun had already forgotten Ollie's name. "Right. These are some other young offenders. He's going to be doing his Community Service thing with you lot." He turned around to leave before Nathan let out a shocked "Are you saying he's like a new member of the gang?" Although he was facing away I could practically see him rolling his eyes "Whatever. Look, piss off and pick up some litter." Now it was just us and the new kid who none of us had felt comfortable enough to actually look at beside the first couple of seconds. Still he turned with a wide smile trying begging for our attention "Hi." We all kind of gave him a side eye glare before turning away and getting changed, maybe if we ignore him he'll just go away? Yeah right. </p><p>Once we had all gotten changed into our jumpsuits Curtis quietly gestured for us to huddle. "Whatever happens, we can't let the new guy find out about our powers." I gave a small nod as Kelly whispered back, "What do we do if he does find out?" Looking around at the rest us before Curtis could respond though, "W kill him." We turned to Simon in shock had we not dealt with enough dead bodies? He glanced at everyone's facing soaking it all in before a big smile appeared "I'm joking." I felt my body relax as Nathan let out a sarcastic little laugh "You're making jokes now?" He stepped directly in front of Simon cutting the rest of us off. Simon seemed a little worried about what Nathan was going to do, eyes darting over to me. I was ready to step in the middle concerned for what Nathan was going to say since he was so serious. "Excuse us. You're creeping out of your weird little shell. I get that. Good for you. But let's get one thing straight, I'm the funny guy round here." I gave him a little glare he wasn't really ridiculing Simon and it was improvement, possibly brought on by his shenanigans last week with the tattoo. Alisha let out a hushed "He's coming." Causing the rest of us to straighten and stand apart as Ollie walked in acting tough giving us a little nod, "All right." He slowly started to walk towards the group. "What did you get done for?" Alisha asked sounded pretty disinterested. "I was arrested for vandalizing a coal-fired power station. We were protesting against CO2 emissions." He finally stopped standing in front of the rest us acting so cool and tough despite how obvious it was that he didn't fit in. Nathan even let out a groan at Ollie already sick of him. Who in turn looked more than a little pissed off. "Have any of you got one of these weird powers?" Everyone let out a chorus of "What?" Ending with Ollie bragging "I was only asking because I've got one." Nathan snarkily stepped forward "Oh, yeah, us too." We all looked at him stunned by his stupidity as his brain seemed to catch up, "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." Ollie twisted his hair in excitement like middle school girl. Simon took charge looking down at Ollie seriously "What can you do?" Giving a cocky little smirk he replied "I can teleport." Kelly's head popped forward "Let's see you do it then." The smile from his face, his started to grunt and then he disappeared. We all stood forward in wonder looking at the spot where the new kid used to be. "Whoa" Nathan exclaimed suddenly interested when we heard a little cough from behind us. He had literally only teleported 2 feet. "That's shit. You could've walked there quicker." I said eyebrow quirked grudgingly. "Sometimes I go further than that." He tried to defend himself but everyone had lost interest in what originally seemed pretty fucking cool. "That's really impressive." Alisha grimaced. "I honestly thought something more exciting was going to happen." Nathan squinted as we all turned to walk away. I stopped when I reached the door looking back at Simon who gave me a smile while he rushed to catch up. </p><p>We were walking the streets picking up litter, Simon and Curtis were wheeling bins while Ollie carried about a rubbish bag. "This is great." He said happily we all rolled our eyes. picking up random pieces of rubbish as we saw them ignoring his statement. I might've gotten a little distracted looking at Simon I could see how he was slowly becoming less introverted and self conscious and it was really nice, maybe one day in the future he really would be our super hoodie. because I was actually surprised by Curtis calling out "What's with this guy?" Looking up in surprise I saw someone had just run past the rest of us he screamed back a warning but never stopped running "He's fucking crazy!" A car came squealing around the corner as a guy in a pink and blue jacket came out, something about him seemed slightly off but there was a lot of crazy people running around. "Oh. Do you think he was talking about this fella?" Nathan laughed. The man ignored him standing forward and asking us monotonously "Where's Conti?"Nathan smiled "Oh, it's him." He pointed his trash stick at Simon, "He's a right Conti." I hit Nathan on the shoulder but that moment was enough for the man to decide that Nathan was in fact correct. "Did you think I was going to let it go? I want my money." There was literally no emotion in his voice it was kind of freaky. Nathan seemed to see it now as he refused to look away "Give the man his money." Simon didn't seem to show his fear answering the man. "I haven't got your money." I stepped closer to Simon not entirely sure he could take this guy in the fight when suddenly his attention shifted to Kelly who was behind me. "Roxy? So you're with him now?" I looked over at Simon confused as he continued "I was still waiting for you at the church when the cops picked me up." Kelly wasn't taking any of it "Not being funny, mate, but you're acting like a right nutter." Ollie turned to the rest of us "He's clearly suffering from a mental illness." He said it so matter-of-factually and I wanted to believe him but something seemed really wrong. "I want my money." Once again Ollie stood forward "Let me talk to him." I responded not taking my eyes of the man for fear of what he would do "Don't, look, just leave it." He started to walk closer to the man talking "It's OK. I've had some training in conflict resolution." Nathan seemed nervous "This should be entertaining." Ollie ignored us now standing closer to the stranger "What's your name? It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." The man pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot him in the head. We all screamed and scrambled back. Kelly screamed for us to run and everyone else just let out profanities. Curtis had run ahead of the rest of us his training not gone to waste.</p><p>After we got some distance we all heading up the community center. Laying on the roof trying not to be seen we all gather our breath. Nathan was the first one to recover shuffling over to the edge. He made a surprised gasp before lying flat down again suggesting the man was still nearby. After a moment Alisha broke the almost silence "He shot him. He shot the new guy." After a few deep breaths Kelly made a suggestion "We should go back for him." I was feeling rather frustrated "He was hit in the head. He's fucked." When Nathan sounded surprised and a bit relieved "Hey, no. It's OK. He's fine. He's over there." Curtis rushed over to the edge while the rest of us followed slowly. "I don't see him." Nathan turned to look at him confused "What? Oh, then that must be his ghost, which means he's not at all OK, on account of him being dead." We stared down at the emptiness below us. "This is messed up." Kelly said concern in her voice just as Nathan started shouting out, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, new guy! Sorry you got shot, man. Hey, fuck you!" Nathan lifted his hand up middle finger in full view of... well I guess the ghost. Curtis and Alisha were shocked "What was that? He just got shot and you're insulting him?" Nathan turned around trying to defend his decisions "He made an obscene gesture. I don't care if he's dead. There's no excuse for rudeness." I shook my head in disbelief what about all the times he was a dick to Simon for no reason huh? "You should rewind time. You can save him." Simon had the brilliant idea. Curtis stood up awkwardly before holding his breath, strain evident on his face. Nothing happened. "Well, I didn't know him. I'm not feeling it." Curtis' voice was fulled with remorse. The exact opposite of Nathan's. "Yeah, he was a bit of a twat." Kelly turned to him shocked, "There's something wrong with you." Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Come on, seriously? He was never going to fit in, what with all the caring about the environment and that. Better him than me." I rolled my eyes. "You're immortal." Rolling his eyes Nathan looked at the rest of us before saying rather pointedly "Better him, than one of you."</p><p>We'd all gone home after escaping the crazy dude reporting it to Shaun and the police. Future Simon had been sleeping before the elevator woke him up, I apologized profusely but he just smiled and assured me it was fine and started to do some things around the flat type thing. I had been looking at around at all the photos on the walls when I found one of Ollie. I turned to where Simon was confused "You knew? You knew it was going to happen?" Simon silently moved forward looking a little sad as he folded his arms now right in front of me. "Why didn't you stop it?" I asked quietly I didn't him to think I was being accusatory whilst I was just merely curious. Simon stepped closer looking into my eyes trapping my in his gaze. "I can't save everyone. If I'd have stopped it from happening, someone else would've died." I gave him a small nod leaning my head on his shoulder silently asking for a hug. He obliged understanding me better than pretty much everyone. We stayed like that a moment before I came back to my sense. "I'm s-sorry" I looked up at him feeling horrid but I had to stop him. "I can't not with... you, not yet." Although I refused to look at him I could feel his acceptance. Looking at the floor I rushed out unable to stay around him when he was so obviously hurt. When it was so obviously my fault. Much to my surprise I ran into Alisha. She gave me a little awkward smile "Hey, I was wondering if you-" She looked off to the side, she seemed sad and I instantly reached out to try and comfort her. "Me and Curtis we're over and Kelly she's all over the place. We're gonna hang out just us girls. If you want?" She finally looked me in the eyes. I hesitated for a moment looking back at the elevator I'd just left thinking of how I'd just hurt Simon, thinking of how confused I was feeling about just kind of everything and I gave her a nod. </p><p>The next day I was feeling a lot better, Kelly and Alisha seemed to be on the mend and it was kind of nice hanging out just the three of us. Now we were all squished inside of Shaun's office. "The police want witness statements off all of you. And try not to screw it up cos I don't need them on my back. Think you can manage that? Good." His voice was surprisingly soft, he obviously didn't know the amount of dead bodies we'd dealt with since starting community service. Kelly however was not impressed "Is that it? Aren't you going to even pretend to be a little bit sad?" Shaun spun around on his chair to face us again "Do you know how much paperwork's involved when someone gets shot doing community service?" Alisha scoffed, honestly he was a bit hard to believe but he was always this blunt so it didn't really seem all that different. "I've got health and safety forms coming out of my arse. So sure, we're all very sad! So there it is." We all went to leave the office when Nathan put his arm out blocking Alisha, Simon and me in. "It's a cruel, senseless waste. A young man taken from us in his prime, leaving us to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives, knowing that he's gone forever. So, maybe we should have the rest of the week off, you know, to cry and grieve, and remember our dear friend-" His mouth hung open a he struggled to remember the name. After a moment he clicked his fingers in front of Simon. "Ollie." Nathan pointed some kind of thanks before concluding his speech. "Ollie! Dear, beautiful Ollie."</p><p>Shaun disagreed with the statement and we were sent to paint over graffiti in the tunnels. "We should do something" I stopped painting to look at him wondering what the hell he thought we could do. "About the guy who shot Ollie." He said looking at me since I was the only one who stopped. "So, you're talking about stepping up to the plate and taking him down? I really don't see that happening." Nathan had pushed his paint roller into Simon's face, annoyed I backed Simon up "He's right." Curtis turned to me annoyed "Since when did you want to get involved in anything like this?" I glared at him infuriated "Maybe since I got someone's brains blown out all over my face." Kelly looked at me like I was an idiot, "If we go up against him, one of us is going to get our brains blown out." Simon looked around shocked. "We can't just pretend it didn't happen." Nathan pointed to Simon arguing "I do that all the time. It's like that fella in the Bible, the Good Samaritan. Walk on by." Alisha seemed to agree, which was a little surprising but I was glad. "So, how are you going to feel if we do nothing and we read in the paper that he shot someone else?" Nathan turned around eyes opened in mocking shock "I don't read the papers." Curtis turned around annoyed "So what're you three going to do when you find this guy and he sticks a gun to your head?" Honestly there was no answer to be had, we had no idea. "I'm glad you've got it all figured out."  Nathan turned to us "Guys. Come on. Seriously. I think I speak for all of us when I say we're lazy and incompetent. We're practically handicapped. Leave it to the police. They get paid to get shot." Curtis seemed shocked "I never thought I'd say this but he's talking sense." Nathan nodded pleased as he continued to cover up the graffiti "Thank you. Hey! I'm already doing my bit to fight crime. Bosh!"</p><p>"You deserve a vacation when all this is over." I had been sitting on the bed while future Simon while he worked out. After my question he stopped with a slight chuckle coming to sit beside me, "Where would I possibly go?" I made a over exaggerated thinking face. "I don't know" I finally giggled giving out under his gaze. "Where do you want to, anywhere, what place sounds most interesting in the world?" Simon seemed entertained by my theatrics couldn't come up with an answer. "What about you huh? Give me ideas." He smiled curiously at me. "I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas, I know it isn't amazing but I think it'd be pretty cool all the lights, the glamour." I blushed a little when I realized how stupid it probably sounded. Simon tilted his head a little, a cheerful glint in his eye as he took my hands. "I'll take you there. I promise." It was quite the gesture and I appreciated it giving him a small smile I whispered to him "Thank you." I found myself staring at his eyes for a moment, I fell out of my trance looking over to a clock on the wall. "Fuck, I've got to go." I stood up brushing off my clothes while Simon watched, the happiness gone, he seemed sad. Suddenly worried flushed throughout my body cold and disgusting making me feel a little sick. I bend down a little before quietly asking him "What?" His eyes were on the floor refusing to meet me as he replied, "Nothing." I gave him a smile "All right, mystery man. I'm going to be late. I gotta go see you late." I started to walk off but quickly turned to give him a little goodbye seeing him watching me, I felt a little worried but decided to let it go. After our first girls night Alisha, Kelly and I decided to meet up on the way to the community center so we could talk a little more, I unfortunately was running a little late since Simon was actually very distracting and had to rush to meet up with the girls before they left Alisha's.</p><p>I had arrived a little late but neither of the girls seemed to mind as we headed out to get to the community center. We'd been walking a few minutes when Alisha looked between the two of us but focus on Kelly "Look, before you hear me thinking it, I'll just tell you, yeah? I saw Curtis he was with some other girl." Shocked I stumbled, quickly recovering turning to Alisha shocked "You all right?" She gave a little nod but couldn't look at either of us. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Kelly responded rather bluntly in her own special way "If that was me, I'd be, like, all crying my eyes out and shit." It made us all chuckle a little before we heard a sound behind us. Some rather loud music confused we all turned around to see a car. The same car that the guy who shot Ollie drove. Shit. "Run!" We all shouted starting to sprint we tried to lose him by running up and down some stairs but he was waiting there when we got down. "Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed still running. Suddenly Kelly got separated from Alisha and I. When we realized we started to head back stress overpowering the logic as we ran towards the stranger who had just put an unconscious Kelly in the passenger seat of the car. "Kelly!" I screamed when I saw her lying there helpless, Alisha turned to the man pissed off "Let her go!" But he pulled out a gun aiming it at her swaying it occasionally to me. "You tell Conti, I want my money." He walked backwards going around the car to get to the drivers side refusing to take his eyes off us. "There is no Conti!" We both desperately tried to reason with him but he didn't react at all "There's no money, just let her go!" Ignoring us he just continued with whatever sick game he was playing in his head. "Tell Conti to bring my hundred grand to the warehouse on Tipton Street." He climbed in before driving off, I called after them uselessly but he was already gone.  </p><p>We rushed to the center hoping the guys would be able to help us in some way. Without any greeting Alisha just blurted out "The guy with the red car and the gun," Nathan smiled "We were just talking about him." I let out a breath trying to calm myself before I freaked out "Yeah, he's got Kelly." This seemed to put them into action "Oh, Jesus. He's going to shoot her, and he going to kill her. I told you he was dangerous. Right, everybody calm down! Just think. Think and keep calm." Nathan was getting progressively louder as he started to freak out more and more suddenly turning and shaking Simon. "Do something, you little freak!" Before I could do anything to stop him we heard a shout "CONTI" It was surprisingly loud shocking all of us into silence. "He's here," Curtis finally broke the spell and we all started to move again to where the voice had come from. It seemed to be from inside the building causing us all to move slowly worried about him sneaking up on us, until we heard a scream. Fear fueled us as we started to run worried about what he was doing to Kelly. We finally found the room where it was coming from and rushed in. It was a video game. There was a screen and Xbox in the room playing a video game, the characters were grunting and they started to speak "Where's Conti? He's screwing your mama." There was a gunshot in the game and we all watched in shock. Simon reached forward for the case before explaining "He's living the game." Curtis looked at the screen in confusion "Where did all this come from?" I shared a knowing glance with Alisha who provided the answer for the others, "He was the guy in the mask."</p><p>Nathan had started to play the game while Simon looked into the characters backstory since that seemed to be all the guy cared about "He's Jimmy Cisco. He spent ten years in prison for armed robbery. His lover and this crime boss, Conti, they double-crossed him on his wedding day." Nathan wasn't listening instead  trying to get us to pay attention to what he'd done in the game. "Hey, watch me run over this fat bloke. Run, fat boy, run! Oh, he's fucked up my car!" Nathan's distraction seemed to give Simon an idea. "We need to play the game for real. If we give him his money, I think he'll let Kelly go." Alisha rolled her eyes "So now all we need is a hundred grand?" Surprisingly it was Simon who suggested the answer, "We could a rob a bank." Nathan nodded, "Yeah, OK. Let's rob a bank." Shaun then appeared out of nowhere behind us "What's that?" We all turned around in shock, "Nothing." Simon squeaked out unconvincingly. "Really? That's funny, innit? Because to me it sounded like you were planning on robbing a bank." Nathan started to respond but I refused to let him come up with a crazy idea, "No, not really, it's um- a part of the game." I stepped to the side hoping Shaun would see the screen grand theft auto style game and believe me. He seemed to move on at least buying the excuse, "Go and clean my car." Nathan cheekily commented "That wasn't what they had in mind when we got community service." But Shaun always had an excuse "Well, I'm a member of the community and my car needs cleaning. And I don't give a shit." Great this was actually very good we could take his car to get the money. Everyone else seemed to understand the only exception being Nathan who was too busy complaining "The man wants his car washed." Curtis said pointedly before grabbing the keys out of Shaun's hand and walking out.</p><p>We had sat in the car and drove to the bank, thankfully there was van of money out. Our very basic plan, was for Simon to turn invisible, walk up to the security van and take the money out before returning to us. We all watched him leave before Nathan leaned forward informing Alisha and I in the front seat we should "keep the engine running, just in case he gets caught." Before he started to reach for the stereo. "Nathan, stop fucking around." I rolled my eyes as he continued struggling to reach for it, "Don't touch the stereo." Alisha grumbled at him just as he hit the button. The music was loud as hell and would almost certainly make us the center of attention leading both Alisha and I to sternly shout "Turn it off, you prick!" Nathan quickly did, before he started talking already bored of waiting. "Sorry. Where is he? He should've been back by now." The door slammed shut with a loud bang as Simon appeared in his seat holding the suitcase. "Fuck!" Nathan practically screamed in terror. "How was it?" I asked as Alisha started to drive away, "Very easy." Simon sounded surprised. Nathan lent forward once again but this time instead of reaching for the stereo but rather positioning himself in the center of the car to guarantee our attention. "A bunch of young offenders develop superpowers, and not one of us thinks of using them to commit crime? Shame on us." It didn't take too long for us to arrive, we all got out of the, I had taken the case of Simon, he didn't seem to mind and without Kelly there to give away my thoughts I devised a plan. I would take the case to this guy giving him the money while shifted to look like Simon hopefully he would think it was Conti and none of the others would have to get involved. I slipped away silently whilst they were distracted with the car and Nathan. Skin burning as I shifted into Simon I held tightly onto the case and moved as fast as I could.</p><p>Walking into the warehouse was strange it was an eerie type of silence. that I couldn't quite deal with after I got in I went to go up some stairs when I heard a click. "You'd better have my money, Conti." I turned around to see the man pointing a gun right at me and Kelly hanging behind him in a white poofy dress, she was hanging off a pipe with her arms raised above her head, it looked painful. "Kelly, are you all right?" I questioned concerned. She didn't seem to be in all that much pain but there was dried blood coming out of her nose. "My arms are fucking killing me." The man didn't react or move just telling me to "Slide it over." I slowly placed the case on the ground shoving it as hard as I could across the 5 meter gap. Watching him open the case was actually quite interesting and also kind of scary since he wasn't moving quite as fluid as a real person should. He seemed to blank for a moment before asking me once again emotionlessly, "Is it true?" I looked up at Kelly confused wondering if she knew what he was asking me, I didn't exactly want a bullet in my head. "Is what true?" I asked cautiously. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play games with me, Conti." I looked down at the ground, stressed out, Kelly shouted down at me supposedly in a comforting way "He talks this bollocks all the time." My silence seemed to finally get to him and he stated some actually information for me "Fat Tony says you've got an undercover cop in your organisation." He pointed his gun at me "Who's a cop?" What is he on about. I could hear the rest of my friends talking near-by worried about what this maniac would do I tried to to reason with him. "No-one." There was a loud exclamation from outside the building which the stranger seemed to avoid, he turned to me simply saying"I'm going to my car to get a chainsaw and when I get back, you're going to tell me which one of you is the undercover cop." Then he walked closer still holding his gun, and bashed me on the side of the head.</p><p>I came too  to a whole lot of talking. I was not hanging from the ceiling as well in between Simon and Kelly. I must've groaned or made some kind of noise because the others turned to look at me. "Oh look who's finally awake." Nathan said sounding sarcastic. "Dude, fuck off my head is pounding." Simon was the next person to try and talk to him, he had a rather stern look on his face "Why'd you leave to deal with him on your own, that's not safe." I didn't have it in me to roll my eyes when he seemed to just be genuinely worried about me. So I mumbled a quick apology, the guy seemed to be walking back up to us when Curtis leaned his head forward quietly whispering to me, "This is Nikki, we broke into her flat, she got new guys heart and therefore his powers." I nodded a quick greeting when the man walked up in front of me. "You're first." He started to pulled me down while the others protested to no avail. When Nathan suddenly shouted out "Wait! All right, all right, it's me. I'm the undercover cop. So, fire up the chainsaw, and get with the sawing. And I'd appreciate it if you'd do it quickly and cleanly." He seemed to believe him walking toward Nathan curiously when Curtis swung back and kicked him in the face before screaming out to me. "Oi! Run! RUN!" I sprinted around the warehouse looking for an exit or someplace to hide, despite the fact that he never sped up the stranger was right behind me. Eventually I ran into a dead end, unable to go anywhere I decided to try and reason with him shouting out desperately "This is not real, it's just a game!" He cracked his neck as he prepared to shoot me he was really anger at my remark. "You think this is a game? This is my life." I stared right into his eyes, watching as his finger started to pull the trigger when something dropped in front of me. It was a person. The force of the bullet pushed them back and into me. We both were on the floor before I had even realized what had actually happened. I finally noticed the clothes. Simon. I whined unconsciously, pulling off him mask to see his face. Begging that it somehow wasn't him. "Conti?" The man questioned upon seeing Simon's face being revealed. "I'm the undercover cop." The man looked up before just walking off. I started to regain my head holding onto Simon. "Hold on. I'll get you an ambulance." I pleaded with Simon not wanting him to die. This- It was all too much. Before I could get out my phone he shook his head leaning his head back so he could see my face "It has to be like this." I shook my head I couldn't do this I couldn't just- watch him die. No. "I won't let you die!" Simon seemed to be begging me with his eyes, barely getting his words out, "You have to." I shook my head holding onto his tightly, my voice sounded strained although I didn't notice I had apparently started crying. "I can't do this." Simon looked at me freaking out and seemed to be saddened. "It's going to be OK." I caressed his cheek, I might not have wanted to really be with him but this was still Simon and now he was going to die. "You have to do something." Simon pulled a match box out of his pocket before gesturing to a can across the room. "There's petrol in that can. No-one can know it's me." Simon asked me, this was technically his last wish but god it was horrific, I refrained from shaking my head as I turned to him. "Promise me you won't tell him. Promise me!" I saw my tears on his face, choosing to focus on those to gain my strength. "I-I promise but Simon, you can't die." He looked up at me he didn't seem all that upset instead he gave me a small smile "I love you. I'll still be here. It's all coming together." His eyes fluttered across my face before starting to close. I heard the screams "No. Don't! Simon! Fuck! Oh, God!" What I didn't realize was they were mine. Shaking his body trying to wake him up but it didn't work. After a few minutes I shuffled out from beneath him, struggling towards the gas can. I poured it over the body of my friend, my lover, whatever he was. Once that was done I stood above him tears still streaming down my face. I dropped the lit match setting his body alight before walking out to save my friends, unable to watch as his body was burned away to nothing. I'd gone back to Simon's- to my house, looking around at how empty it seemed. I slowly made my way towards the clocks, now they'd all ticked down to zero. His work was done I guess. I walked up to last clock. feeling more tears rising in my eyes, blurring my vision when I saw something new added to the wall. A photo more colorful then the rest. I picked it off the wall. Simon and I. We were in Vegas. It brought a small smile to my face I guess we do make it. </p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 4 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had gone over to Simon's Friday night partly to watch the battle-star galactica box-set like I'd promised too; but also because I wasn't sure I could handle being in the flat knowing that it's true owner, the future Simon was dead. The present Simon wasn't exactly a good distraction but he was the only person who I really wanted to be around. I reached his house and raised my hand to knock but was stopped by Simon already pulling the door open. My surprise must have been obvious because Simon sheepishly explained "I didn't want someone else opening the door." I smiled at him it was actually kind of cute. I walked into the house looking around at the photos and drawings in frames on walls. Removing my coat slowly as I looked around in wonderment. "Wow, so this is the famous house of Simon Bellamy." I turned to my host who blushed. "L-let me give you the tour." </p><p>The tour had ended  with Simon's bedroom it was a little small but over all it seemed like him. Especially  with the furnishings and their state of cleanliness. I walked up to his window overlooking the road outside. I lent forward a little trying to catch a glimpse of the flowers that had been planted out front, presumably by Simon's mother. In doing so I accidentally knocked down some DVD cases. I gasped in shock immediately dropping the ground to pick them up apologizing profusely to Simon who silently appeared beside me helping collect the cases. "Hey if you don't mind me asking, whats in the cases?" Simon looked up at me surprised by my interest. "They're some of the videos I edited together." He looked off to side as if embarrassed or ashamed. "That's pretty cool Simon, you know I haven't seen you filming anything in a while." I moved my head trying and failing to get into his line of vision. He nodded his head solemnly in response and I accepted that was all I'd get out of him instead I popped up from the floor loudly announcing "I think it's time we got started  on Battle-star Galactica yeah?"</p><p>We sat on opposite ends of the couch. At first it was incredibly awkward, we'd sneak glances at one another before our eyes fell to the floor. It was kind of hard to focus on the show so after a few episodes I finally spoke up, unable to look Simon in the eye I stared at the screen. "What's going on with you and Jessica?" After a moment's silence I looked over at Simon to see him fumbling over what to say, eventually he seemed to find the right words. "A-after what happened with her dad, she said she can't see me so..." He looked at me and although it might've been something he'd usually be embarrassed about he seemed more worried. "Seeing a girl whose dad tried to kill you, I guess that isn't ideal," I snorted lightly but quickly moved on, "You'll meet someone else. Trust me. I mean my dad never tried to kill you, it's not exactly common." I gave a light smile trying to lighten the mood. Simon smiled back releasing his breath as he relaxed. I felt my own body do the same and the rest of the night was quite enjoyable his family had all trickled in ass the show continued all quietly sneaking past not wanting to intrude or bother us though they seemed excited and intrigued by my presence in their house. Based on the hushed excited whispers I'd say they weren't exactly used to Simon bringing friends home.</p><p>After a couple hours it was getting late and me a Simon had been slowly moving closer. I felt my eyelids grow heavier and rested my head on Simon's shoulder. I felt him turn to me as if he was scared to move or disrupt me but eventually he relaxed leading to me falling asleep. I was suddenly woken up lying on a couch with a few blankets over top of me, as I looked around in confusion I saw a younger girl walking into the living room her eyes glued to me. Simon was gone and it was just me sleeping on their couch this wasn't exactly the perfect first impression for his sister. "Hi" I cringed as I tried to act nonchalant but she didn't react getting straight down to business "Who are you? Are you Simon's girlfriend?" flustered I looked around the room but I couldn't avoid answering "...I don't know exactly, maybe?" She gave me a confused look "How can you not know." How can I not know. It all seemed so simple and so complex "Well we haven't really talked about it but I like him and I think he likes me." I tried to explain myself but even that proved to be too complicated. She didn't even turn to look at me as she answered, "Oh he definitely does, you guys should date." I was surprised by her bluntness finding myself slowly nodding my head. Simon walked into the room holding two bowls, his face changing from happiness at seeing me awake and not running away to shock and embarrassment at his sister who was right in front of me. She ran off giggling as Simon stepped into the room. "I'm sorry if she was bothering you." I couldn't look hims directly in the eyes instead just thinking about what his sister had revealed to me as we settled down to watch more battle-star galactica with bowls of colorful sugary cereal. </p><p>We had started talking about small things music and other shows, it was surprisingly carefree.  We got a lot closer as the hours ticked by, and I guess I got a lot braver. His sister's words fulled my head as I lent forward and kissed Simon begging and pleading beyond doubt that he wouldn't be disgusted and throw me away. To my surprise he didn't. In fact he kissed me again, that kiss was slow and hesitant, sweet and maybe slightly awkward just like him. Both our faces were flushed as we pulled apart. "Sorry," I whispered voice barely audible. "D-don't apologize" Simon muttered. Our faces were still close when we heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. We pulled apart just as his mother walked into the room smiling brightly at the two of us. "All right you two," She started by addressing the two of us but then pointed her finger at Simon who appeared very embarrassed at her sudden appearance. "I'm going out with your sister we should be back in a few hours, your father in time for Dinner." This time she turned to me "If you don't mind sweetie we'd love to have you join us we can get to know you a bit more." She gave a cheeky little wink as I glanced to Simon, he didn't seem to love the idea but I sure did. "I'd be glad," I smiled at her and she seemed almost surprised. "Of course, oh and if you do plan on staying again don't be shy about heading to Simon's room, you're a guest you deserve better than that old couch." With that she called out for his sister and left promising to return in a few hours with enough food to make a glorious feast. It was strange to have people making a big deal about my presence but I couldn't back out now. We watched the next episode in comfortable silence, but as it came to an end I moved closer to Simon, certain we would have no more interruptions I started to kiss him. He was surprisingly sweet, and by the time the next episode started we were making out, eventually it lead to my hands drifting down to the end of his shirt. Although he wasn't necessarily experienced he seemed to understand what I wanted as he started to help me slowly pull it up without finally breaking the kiss. We paused for a moment practically breathless, forwards pushed together. Simon's eyes looked at mine hesitantly "Are you sure." I gave him a quick kiss before responding with a smile "Of course." I quickly pulled off my own shirt as a further confirmation before kissing him deeply.</p><p>It was soft, nice. Maybe not perfect but it was still pretty amazing. Afterwards we were lying there my head on his chest just listening to the sound of his heart beating. We didn't move for a few minutes. Until Simon spoke, "You know we should clean up." I nodded silently. I waited for him to shower wondering if I had gone about this wrong, but he came out with a smile on his face, "You can go in now." I felt calmer, he did this to me. After I showered I had changed into some of Simon's clothes leaving the bathroom I ran right into his mother. Fuck. I felt my face instantly flush. She however seemed pleased to see me. "Ah there you are." My gaze immediately dropped as if she could see what we'd done in my eyes. "Wh-what?" my voice wavering as I asked the statement so quietly, the woman laughed smiling wide "Come on darling I just got the groceries packed away and I'll start on dinner, my husband should be home soon I think he'll be glad to meet you, you're pretty famous around here." With a smile she lead me back to Simon and what I personally considered a delightful evening. </p><p>Things continued as normal despite the rapidly approaching date of our freedom from community service. We had watched some more of the show as the weekend reached it end, Simon and I were now actually trying a relationship though we hadn't told anyone. I struggled internally with whether the information future Simon had told me to keep secret especially when Simon wanted to be gentlemanly and pick me up from my actual house. It was something I'd have to explain eventually but I guess I kept pushing it off hoping to give myself more time. With two days left we had relaxed a bit and were just hanging out in the office/supply closet that the tv was in, we were all surprised to see a young man who seemed to have control over milk. While the others argued over how stupid it was I realized this was it, the video I'd seen on future Simon's computer. Someone would spill, we were going to become famous.</p><p>It happened not long after Simon had gone to open the door only to quickly pull it shut again. The loud murmuring that was audible moments ago stopped my eyes widened. It seemed stupid this was a good thing probably but it was scary that it was real. Simon seemed to take my fear as surprise stepping closer interrupted or perhaps saved considering we were still secret, by Curtis. "What was that?" Simon shook his head before answering, "They know what about us." Everyone took turn asking questions to a freaked out Simon. "Who?"<br/>"Everyone."<br/>"What are you talking about?"<br/>"There are reporters and TV cameras outside, lots of them."<br/>"Bullshit."<br/>"No way."<br/>"Are you serious?"<br/>"Right. I think I might take a little peek." I had yet to say a word though no one seemed to notice as Nathan made his way towards the door. I was reminded of the time on our first day when our original probation worker almost killed us. Simon's voice brought me back to reality, "Don't open the door." Of course it didn't stop him and he was immediately lit up with camera flashes, doing ridiculous poses before stepping back into the community center. "That was really quite a lot of reporters." He seemed proud of the attention he'd somehow gotten. </p><p>"How did they find out about us?" Kelly stared Nathan down accusingly. He acted surprised  himself, "What? No, I didn't do anything. I don't think I did. I'm almost certain I didn't." We all gave Nathan looks screaming are you being serious right now when he suddenly raised his hand and shouted "You!" We all turned around curious as to what Nathan could be looking out not even considering it could have been a simple distraction. Surprisingly it wasn't Shaun had just exited his office holding a box and had been walking away from us. His back was still turned when Nathan and therefore the rest of us approached. "You told them about us." Shaun turned around he seemed clueless until he let out a puff of air humor flooding his face "Yeah." Curtis stepped forward, his intimidation skills were surprisingly useful, "You sit on your arse doing nothing for six weeks and then you sell us out." Still he didn't care about what he'd just done to us at all.  "Looks like that, doesn't it? Is that ironic? Never too sure." I felt annoyed and stepped forward "You're our probation worker. You're supposed to sort us out." My anger did nothing but seemingly amuse him, "I'm sure you'll be fine." I rolled my eyes of course he didn't care. "Like you give a shit." Alisha sassed Shaun as he started to turn away. "That's a good point. See you, so long, and fuck off." Kelly shouted after him but he didn't seem to hear "Wanker!" Stress was immediately present in all our bodies, we really were stuck. I stepped closer to Simon trying to comfort him. He seemed to be the most worried of all of us though my own fear both seemed to relax him and scare him more. I couldn't help but wonder why. Nathan turned to rest of us shrugging "I'm actually very surprised that it hasn't happened sooner. We haven't really been that careful."</p><p>"What are they going to do to us?" Alisha looked to Simon frightened although it was stupid I felt jealously creeping into my mind. Although she feared for our safety I knew, this was the start of some kind of fame. Alisha was even the one I'd seen in the video. Maybe this was meant to happen, but if it was why was it so freaky? "They'll treat us like freaks. They'll lock us up in a secret military facility and conduct experiments on us." What should have shocked us into silence did nothing to Nathan, "Hey, no-one's experimenting on me. I'm not a monkey." Kelly turned to Simon our personal assigned expert. "What are we going to do?" Simon nodded sagely, "We have to go into hiding. We assume new identities. We break off all connection with our family and friends. We wear disguises and only go out after dark." I smiled at house seriously he was taking this though everyone else had grave expressions. "I'm not loving the sound of that." Curtis said honestly. "Do you expect me never to see my mum again? Who's going to do my washing? Huh? You have not thought this through." Nathan complained as usual stopping only when a woman snuck into the building and loudly announced herself, "There is an alternative." Simon's head whipped around at the sound of her voice demanding explanation. "Who are you?" The woman stepped forward appearing rather proud to have our attention "I'm the person who can make it so you don't need to go into hiding. If this is handled right, you're all making some serious money." This seemed to get the others attention.</p><p>"What are you thinking? This isn't why we got our powers." Simon stood up his intense gaze fixated on Nathan. "No. There is no why, there's only what. What are we going to spend all our money on?" Curtis was the only one who bothered whispering in the group discussion "None of us even know what we're doing after. It's better than signing on." He looked around the group and we had to agree we really weren't prepared for life after community service. "What about the people we killed?" Kelly moved on, "I guess we should ask her about that." I responded my gaze never meeting Simon's for I was scared of what his reaction would be. We slowly disbanded our group huddle turning to look at the Woman, Nathan spoke up for the group, "Yeah. I'm not saying we have, but what would happen, hypothetically speaking, if it came to light that we may have killed one or two people? Probation workers and such. No-one important." The woman didn't seem fazed at all slowly walking towards us as she carefully responded each word seemingly hand picked to manipulate perceptions. "I would say that these people you may or may not have killed were evil. You were protecting society. You're not murderers. You're heroes. Superheroes. Rich, famous superheroes." After a moments silence she continued, "And if that doesn't work, we vanish the bodies and pay off the relatives." At least she was good at her job "Good answer." Nathan announced. Curtis didn't hesitate after her little performance "Sign us up." She triumphantly smiled but Simon's face fell as he turned to look at the rest of us me in particular and I felt pain at what I was doing. "We're making a mistake." Alisha tried to convince him but to no avail, "We should all stick together." Kelly turned towards him as well "Just do it with us." He stepped away from the group staring straight at me and I felt I was near moments away from crying. "This will change everything." He walked right up to the woman abut before he could pass she held out a card. "Call me when you change your mind."</p><p>Laura, the woman who had claimed us as her ASBO five superheroes had us all moved to a hotel with a few of the others who had come out with powers. It was rather lonely so I was glad the others were there with me. My silence didn't exactly make me an interesting superhero and with my refusal to really transform I was often left behind the group. We were supposed to be having a meeting though to no one's surprise Nathan came in late. "Sorry I'm late. I was just enjoying the fruits of our new-found fame and celebrity. You know I'm not actually talking about fruit. Although you should see the size of my fruit bowl Massive!" I rolled my eyes as Kelly questioned him disgust in her voice, "Did you shag those skanky girls?" Nathan took a canape off the tray shoving in his mouth proudly pronouncing, "I most certainly did. Loving the canapes." Laura settled back down in her seat, before picking up where she left off. "I was just saying, if there's anything you don't want to see in the papers, tell me now and then I can deal with it." Curtis leaned forward to pick up some food as well telling her in an annoyed tone, "Everything about me has already been in the papers." She promptly turned to Alisha "Do any of your ex-boyfriends have any intimate photographs or videos of you?" Curtis looked up surprised and managed to let out an "I'll delete them." through his mouthful of food. Laura gave an unimpressed look but nodded "Make sure you do. Right. Is there anything else I need to know? Yes?" I turned to see Nathan with his hand up, of course  Nathan was involved in some controversy. "Just before I started my Community Service, - there was an incident with this girl" I closed my eyes cringing at the thought of what Nathan could be actually embarrassed by. "What kind of incident?" Nathan cringed remembering what he was talking about. "Really? I picked her up in this dentist's waiting room. She was having some kind of oral surgery. So we go out - a few drinks, a couple of kebabs, then it's straight back to her place and start with the shagging. I've built up a nice rhythm I'm getting really close to blowing my load, just hovering in the pleasure zone. And then BAM! All hell breaks lose. I tripled myself." I closed my eyes disgusted with Nathan was a human being, Laura seemed very confused about what was going on "I'm not familiar with that term." Nathan seemed more confused about her not knowing then anything else. "You know Tripling. It's when you cum, puke and shit yourself all at the same time." `We were on the topic for another few painstaking minutes before Nathan finished up and she looked around fear showing on her face at what else we could have possibly done. "Anyone else?" Kelly looked off to the side of the room exasperated "I shagged a monkey." Laura and Curtis let out sighs almost of disappointment though Nathan simply laughed, "Technically, it was a gorilla."</p><p>After our little meeting Laura lead us down to  a hall filled with people, though we weren't exactly shy we were off in a corner not really straying from our small group with the except of Nathan who was walking around checking out food and ladies. I had moved slightly to Laura who was nearby questioning her. "What are we doing here?" She surveyed the room refusing to even look at me, "I wanted you to meet my other clients and also some potential sponsors. Just relax and enjoy yourself." I snorted lightly at her and walked back to the group, Nathan had also returned to the group his mouth fulled with food that he seemed to have just finished choking. "Down the wrong way." He said voice muffled by the food still inside. None of us were paying attention when someone approached. "Hi. Good to see you." We turned around surprised to find the kid who started this all. Curtis didn't seem as phased as the rest of us "Oh, you're that milk guy, innit." He seemed shocked and a little offended, god you better get used to this if you hang around us. "It's not just milk. It's all dairy products." Nathan's eyebrows shot up in mocking question, "So you're here to make the coffees then?" Of course that's the angle we're going with I swear it's like hanging out with a bunch of children. "I'm done making other people coffee. People make my coffee now." The kid said I still had absolutely no idea what his name was, he honestly was kind of annoying and Alisha seemed to agree. "So what's the point in having your power?" Nathan stepped forward basically bullying him. "Were you one of those fat kids who had milk seeping out of his man boobs during puberty?" He seemed to choke on his drink at Nathan's accusation, "We had a kid like him at our school. We used to milk him every lunchtime." Kelly stifled a laugh as he tried to defend himself. "I wasn't one of those kids." It was too late Nathan had already gone around and started massaging his chest. "Get off me - what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, and back to my room to sulk in my melancholy as the other's laughed at Nathan's display. I had walked out of the room only to find a young woman being snuck into the hotel. Curious I stepped forward. "Hey, um excuse me but what are you doing?" Immediately big men in suits stepped in front of the girl as if I posed a threat to her. She didn't seem to mind though waving them away. "Oh no it's alright. Hello I'm Daisy." I lifted my eyebrows in acknowledgement nodding my head. "Are you a uh Superhero or a sponsor?" She seemed young but with the protection maybe she was rich. She laughed at the idea, "I'm just here to help I can heal people." I was kind of shocked, that was- well it was actually helpful. "I'm a shape shifter, not exactly a lifesaver." I smirked at the idea but she seemed saddened at my lack of faith. Before she could comment I shook my head, "No need, I know 'there's a reason we got these powers' I guess I just haven't really found mine." I thought back to when I tried to save Simon, he survived. Maybe it was usefully just... less obvious. "It was lovely to meet you but I have to go now" She gave a soft smile and I decided to return in. Literally. I quickly pushed through the pain shifting into the young woman in front of me. "It was nice to meet you to Daisy." I walked off still in her form, she got a surprising amount of attention and it was hard to actually get to my room without causing a scene. I closed the door behind me quickly locking it and sinking down on the spot exhausted. Simon was right. Being famous sucked.</p><p>I had nearly fallen asleep against the door when there was a frantic knocking. I got up and opened the door to find Kelly. "Come on, Nathan was involved in killing some girl." I let out a dramatic sigh but started walking with her towards Laura's meeting room. "We sure get involved with a lot of murders." It was mostly Laura telling Nathan off as he tried to explain himself. "The police are going to want to interview you again, but they seem to be satisfied that Daisy's death was an accident." She said unimpressed her golden goose had been stabbed through the chest. Nathan however was positively gleeful "Oh! Thank you! I just want to say it's a tragedy. And no-one is more upset about this than me. But what's done, is done. I think we should all move on, huh? Stronger, fitter, wiser." I rolled my eyes  before raining on his parade "This could only happen to you." Curtis agreed in a disappointed tone "She was going to cure the world." Nathan threw his arms up in defeat. "There's only so many times I can say I'm sorry! And if you're so cut up about it, why don't you" Nathan made a gesture suggesting Curtis turn back time, "And fix this entire situation?" Curtis whined at the suggestion like he'd just been told his dick was too small and was coming up with an excuse. "You know it doesn't work like that!" Nathan rolled his eyes "I'm getting pretty sick of hearing that!" Laura leaned down close to Nathan's face threateningly "You fuck up like this again, and I will finish you." He actually seemed a little scared. "I'll try not to."</p><p>It was getting late and although Nathan had a show to perform I decided he'd be best to talk to about my doubts. So I found myself pacing in front of his room anxiety keeping me from knocking. After a few minutes someone walked by looking at me confused. Well the embarrassment was enough to get me to knock. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Nathan who looked kind of bored at the sight of me. "Oh, hey!" He gestured for me to enter the room with a flourish and I looked around nervously worried about if he had... company over. "You're alone?" I walked into the middle of the room words filling up my head at an alarming rate it was hard to focus on which I needed. "Uh-huh. So are you all right then?" Nathan asked walking towards me seeming very confused. "Look I-uh know we aren't really lose but just." I sighed no words of explanation coming to me. "I thought it was supposed to be like this, you know? But it's not it sucks, all this fame stuff. It just feels a bit pointless." I looked around the room unable to really look at Nathan worried about how much of an idiot he thought I was. "Of course it's pointless. That's why famous people pretend to care about the Africans." I turned around surprised to see a look of genuine concern on his face. He seemed almost innocent I couldn't help but think of Simon. It was strange. I felt sad but he was gone. Obviously hiding. Without thinking I blurted out what was on my mind, this -version- of Nathan he made it so easy. "He knew it would be like this." This visibly confused him, "Who?" I rolled my eyes even though he had no idea what I could've been on about. "Simon. We should've listened to him. Do you know where he is?" It seemed like a long shot but; if he did know something and I didn't ask I'd kick myself. "No. No, I haven't seen him." Nathan was obviously very believable in attempt to distract me he picked up a bowl from all his mess. "Nuts?" I shook my head "He said picking up litter was the best time of his life." I said with urgency though Nathan didn't seem to care, maybe I was wrong to think he was the right person to talk to. "I think that demonstrates his rather low expectations." I shook my head at the notion though I believed him on that. "If you see him, tell him he was right." I said rather softly walking towards his door. "Cheerio." Nathan called out after me as I shut the door feeling rather tired.</p><p>I missed my boyfriend so I did the only thing I could to feel close. I snuck back to what I still considered my home now, despite the fancy hotel I was supposed to be staying in. Only me and Alisha knew about it and she was usually out trying to find herself a new boyfriend, not to mention she didn't really have the attachment to Simon I did. I laid down on the bed and started to look at the photo that future Simon had left me before he died. It felt almost tainted. This wasn't my Simon. He wasn't awkward yet sweet and he seemed to have known everything about me without me ever telling him. Still after what happened it was nice to imagine a way we'd actually get to there. I got lost in my thoughts when the real Simon appeared in front of me horrified. My heart broke. This was the one thing I was supposed to stop, supposed to save him from. "When was that taken? Where did you get that?" The look on his face said it all and suddenly I stressed out. "Someone gave it to me." I whispered I couldn't lie to him but I couldn't tell him the truth. "Who? What is this place?" Simon started to shout, angry and confused. "The guy in the mask. He lived here." I felt my chest heaving. Simon practically was begging. "Who is he?" I felt tears streaming down my face, my chest constricting. "Simon... please. I can't tell you that." He turned away from me disgusted. "Then I'll find someone who can."</p><p>The tears really started to fall then though I didn't exactly have time to wallow in self pity. Nathan was going to be live soon and I needed to head back to the hotel. I immediately went to knock on Kelly's door and upon seeing me she gasped. I guess I looked bad. "What happened to you?" I let out a shaky breath barely getting out the one word. "Simon." She nodded as if it explained everything. "Come on, let's get ready you can tell me all about it later when Alisha arrives." I started to calm down looking at her confused, "Isn't she here already?" My voice was quiet like a child who'd just been growled. "She was supposed to be but who knows where she ran off to." With that there was a knock at the door. Alisha had arrived though she seemed quiet. Strange as if she was guilty about something. Kelly had called an emergency girls night, even messaging Nikki to join though she said she'd be a little late and we had gone to the bathroom to prepare before heading out. I was still in the cubicle when Kelly called out disgusted. "Oh, gross!" Confused Alisha and I both questioned "What's that?" I stood up flushing the toilet as she replied "There's something dripping from the ceiling. I dunno what-" Suddenly she stopped replying. "Kelly? Kelly?" Alisha called out concerned. "Quit dicking around." Suddenly there was a thud. Fear flooded my system as I tried desperately to lock the door I had been opening but it didn't work. Whoever was on the other side was stronger than me. I stepped back my scream cut short as the guy who controlled milk appeared ready to attack.</p><p>I'd woken up in a hotel room with the guy wrapping Alisha in glad wrap. Kelly wasn't though. I looked around stressed and worried about where my friend could be. He seemed to notice I was awake he finished wrapping Alisha and came towards me leaping back in surprise as Nikki teleported and landed on the bed. He shouted out in frustration and glared at her. Suddenly milk spurted out her mouth she appeared to be in pain then her body went limp. I attempted to cry out but the glad wrap stopped any noise from escaping. He did the same to Alisha leaving her dead body just lying on the ground. Tears fell down my face at an increasing rate for the second time today as he stepped closer to me finally speaking. "It's a shame having to kill all you beautiful woman. But you'd never respect me," I felt something moving around in my stomach. It was most definitely wrong. "No, you're all just trying to take my place. I'm the number one." I could no longer breathe. The last thing I felt was my eyes closing as my head fell back. This was it the end. </p><p>We were preparing for our final day of community service when Shaun walked in questioning Curtis who was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Curtis tried to sound aloof but really it just sounded strange. "Nothing." Shaun left quickly leaving Curtis looking around the room at all of scared and confused. "What?" I questioned stepping closer slowly worried about how Curtis would react given his terrified nature. "There's something we need to do." He then explained the future he'd just traveled back from. Describing how we had to go kill yet another person.</p><p>At the end of the day we'd finished getting changed and packing up putting our jumpsuits back in the lockers. "That's it, then. It's over. No more community service." Nathan said happily. "I thought we'd be, like, all celebrating and shit." Kelly said confused maybe a little disappointed, but no more so then Alisha "It doesn't really feel like there's much to celebrate." Simon suddenly stepped forward in front of all of us. "I just want you to know being here with all of you, it's been the best time of my life." I smiled thinking about how future Simon had said almost the exact same thing. It was very touching though of course Nathan had to put his own spin on it. "I had a week in Spain last year. That was way better." I looked off to the side smiling as Curtis laughed. "What is up with all of you? All the shit we've been through. We're all here. We're all alive. We made it." Nathan sarcastically started to remark. "Great! And I have no job, no money, no girlfriend, nowhere to live, no useful skills or qualifications. OK, so I'm immortal. But other than that, I've basically got fuck all going for me. What are we going to do tomorrow? Or the day after that? Huh? We have just been shat out onto a huge pool of piss with all the other long-term unemployable." It was quite the contrast from his speech weeks ago before he died for the first time. However it went ignored as Kelly rolled her eyes. "Does anyone fancy a drink?" Nathan's mood changed immediately to one of joy. "Yeah, sure, man. Y'know, apart from all the killing and the dying and stuff, this community service really wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." And with that he left the rest of us followed me sticking close to Simon, nothing had really changed but it felt nice to be close and imagine a whole new future for the two of us.</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 6 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Community Service was done, it was nice to have some freedom and we all started working and doing things, Simon and I told the others about our relationship. Alisha who was the only one beside me who knew about future Simon, at least that's how it started out well she told him. Apparently she was friends with future Simon and missed having someone to talk to. I had come home one day to see her sitting with Simon. I wasn't even sure how she got inside. Simon looked terrified. No horrified. Something was wrong. "You knew?" I felt ready to faint. I was supposed to stop this. She said she'd keep it secret. My eyes flew around the room stress excelling my heart rate how the hell could I respond to him. My eyes fixated on the photo in his hand. It was the Vegas one future Simon had left me. My eyes slowly traveled up. "I-I couldn't tell you. He-you, I was told not to. He said it would ruin everything." There was panic in my voice as the words fell out. I couldn't deal with this. My vision blurred as I shook my head there was no use how could I possibly expect him to forgive me. He softened and walked towards me "You live here? Is that why you never showed your home?" I nodded hesitantly. I looked off to the side it was hard to reach his gaze and instead my eyes fell on the bedside table. The photo was in there, I moved towards it slowly. Opening the drawer I struggled to hand it over as if it would be destroyed. Simon studied the photo confused. "When did you get this?" I bit my lip thinking of a response. "That day that dude showed up Ollie.  While you were all stuck hanging from the ceiling. He jumped in front of me, took the bullet. H-he died. I came back here and the photo was on the wall. A last present I guess." Simon seemed to be confused soaking all the information in. "That was just before you came over." My breath hitched I had no idea how to really respond. "I couldn't handle being here when he'd just died. I felt... safest with you." I had honestly forgotten Alisha was there when she stepped forward "You saved us all, you're like a real life superhero." He sunk down on the bed staring at the picture, "When do I become this... superhero?" I didn't have an answer I really didn't know much about what had happened shrugging my shoulders I turned to Alisha who just shook her head, "I have no fucking idea."</p><p>Three months passed, it was almost Christmas and Simon was dead set on training to become this superhoodie. We were hanging out in the bar where Curtis and Alisha were working, she had gone to get us some ice for Simon's cheek which had been cut when he fell. "You're going to break your neck." I turned his head a little to get a better look. "I'm not pushing you around in a wheelchair." Simon gave a small smile, "I have to learn sometime." Alisha had returned with some ice in a cloth. Simon had just lifted it to his cheek when the doors slammed open and in walked Nathan in a santa suit. "So being Santa sucks a big fat cock." He took a seat next to Simon as Kelly walked in after him, "Two pints of lager please, barmaid." Alisha turned to glare at him "Are you going to pay for them?" Yeah right like Nathan would pay. They stared at each other a moment when Kelly spoke up "Oh, come on! I've been working for the council scraping up dog shit." Nathan pointed over at her as if he had been doing the same thing instead of just handing out fliers. "That's thirsty work." Alisha turned around reluctantly getting the drinks. Nathan then turned to Simon, "So how did it all go so right for you? You end up with a cool flat, and a beautiful girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes as Kelly smiled at me. "I think it's dead romantic, I do." Before I could thank her Nathan started talking again. "I think I liked it better when you suffered from a crippling shyness." Alisha turned around and placed two drinks on the table just as Curtis walked out of the bathroom. "No way! No more free drink!" He shouted lunging forward to no avail as Nathan and Kelly had already snatched the cups of the table and were drinking. Nathan chugged the entire glass slamming down on the table before Curtis turned to Alisha annoyed, "You're going to get us both sacked." Nathan spoke quickly "Do you really want to spend your life working in some shitty bar?" Curtis shook his head and Nathan continued, "Then I'm doing you a favor. Refill!" He lifted up his cup and Curtis sighed but grabbed the cup anyway. Nikki came rushing into the bar annoyed walking right up to Curtis complaining "This is fucking ridiculous! I had to walk back from the other side of the estate."</p><p>Simon and I were in bed, it was quiet, which would have seemed normal enough if this were the Simon I met when community service had started but it wasn't. Now he was more comfortable and he enjoyed educating others and I really enjoyed learning from him. Eventually it was too much I turned over to him. "Simon . . look at me. What's wrong?" Simon turned over to me and finally said what was on his mind. "He was much better than me, wasn't he?" Confusion clouded my mind, what was he on. "I just hate thinking about you being with him." I finally found my voice again. "Are you talking about the future Simon? You're the same person." My head tilted to the side question obvious. "Except he's much better than me, isn't he?" I never realized how this must have seemed to Simon, what he must have been thinking. "...Simon. I never had sex with him." It was his turn to be surprised. "What?" I immediately started to explain, voice tumbling out quickly. "I don't think we even kissed. We hung out, I mean I did kind of move into his flat but we never slept in the same bed or anything." I looked down at my hands as I continued to speak trying to relax Simon's anxiety "I was thinking about you. In fact he often had to try and convince me we were fine." I looked up to see him turned to me confused and I realized he had no idea what had been going on in my head. "I was worried you liked Alisha." It was actually kind of embarrassing the heat rising in my checks. Simon seemed to be relaxed by the news, he smirked and it was my turn to be confused. "I guess we both thought wrong." I sighed, relieved at what his response. I gripped on his hand smiling placing my head on his shoulder. Things would be alright.</p><p>"It's so weird that I can do this." Curtis had been touching Alisha's arm, it really was crazy. "How does it feel?" He questioned her amazement filling his voice. "It's so nice not to have to think about it anymore." She had traded in her powers with a dealer I could see why never being able to touch another human could drive you crazy, while the rest of us watched Alisha was amazement Nikki just let out an annoyed sigh, "Maybe we'd all be better off without them." Curtis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What're you saying?" I leaned forward curious, it made sense for Alisha to get rid of hers but what was wrong with Nikki's. "I'm saying this random teleporting all over the place, it's a pain in the arse. What has any of us actually achieved with our powers?" She started getting annoyed gesturing to Kelly, Alisha and I though Curtis was the first to argue back ,"Apart from saving all our lives?" Alisha seemed to agree with Nikki though and I felt my own annoyance building up. "We wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for the powers. We don't need to be caught up in this bullshit." Kelly took a swig from her drink before stating her opinion, "D'you think it's all right to just flog our powers like that?" I finally spoke up, "It just seems wrong to get rid of them. Even if we give ours up others won't we could still end up in shit like this and I don't want to live in the futures Curtis has stopped." Nikki turned to be frustrated, "Fine so what Curtis has a helpful power what about yours? You can change what you look like whoop-de-doo. It's practically useless." I stepped back, shocked at her words, I knew she was annoyed I just wasn't exactly prepared for it to be directed at me. She softened, sighing "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not exactly living the dream. It's worth having a conversation" She looked around at the others who seemed to agree but I shook my head, "Sorry but no, I'm not messing with this." I left the others as they prepared to go see the man who could take powers, head low as I went home calling Simon on the way.</p><p>"They shouldn't be doing this. We were given them for a reason." Simon was actually very annoyed at what our friends were doing but I just felt defeated. "I don't know maybe they're right. How am I helping anyone when all I can do is change what I fucking look like." I flopped down on the bed as Simon stopped his pacing to look at me. "No. It's a part of who you are." He sat down beside me his eyes staring into my soul. I thought back to all the things we've done. Yeah it wasn't always helping the world, sometimes it was simply messing around, having jokes and creating havoc. It mightn't have been important but it was good. Finally I moved choosing to rest my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I just- I guess that what they said was getting to me." Simon smiled kindly, "Hey it's not your fault, I've got to try and stop the other's though. This is just like in Superman II, when Superman gives up his powers so he could be with Lois Lane." My head fell down as he stood up preparing to go find our friends and maybe stop them. "What happened to him?" Simon looked over he always seemed surprised when I asked him to explain his interest and it tugged at my heart with what it implied and how sad it was. He never seemed notice instead his smile grew a little yet another thing he didn't seem aware of as he spoke grimly, "General Zod took over the world." He came back over placing a kiss on my head before going to try and stop them I wrapped myself in blankets worry clouding my head as I lay there watching the door silently waiting for his return.</p><p>"This is how it's supposed to be, apparently I told Alisha we had to get rid of them. Future me." I shook my head slightly as it hung. My eyes stuck on my hands. Why would he trust her more than me, and how did the fit with him showing me he could turn invisible?</p><p>Over the next couple of days everyone got to spending some of their money making themselves happy. I was the only one not to sell my power and I still hadn't told Simon that I had seen him turn invisible when he came back.  Everyone was happy without them, maybe I was wrong. We were currently hanging out at the bar and Curtis had handed us all drinks. Nathan excitedly toasted. "Here's to life." He did a shot and then turned to Curtis, "So now you're going travelling, suddenly you're all cool about giving out free drinks?" Curtis rolled his eyes with a smile an appropriate reactions to Nathan. "I am so looking forward to not having to listen to your shit." Nathan smiled back happily "I'll miss you, too." Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kelly, she looked hot. We were all staring at her and her new clothes when she huffed out an annoyed "What?" Alisha let out an exasperated "You look amazing." She cocked her head to the side  wondering if we were sincere. "Do you think so?" We all voiced our agreements and Nathan let out a, "Well classy" as Kelly walked closer to us finally taking her seat as she started telling us about her experience. "The woman in the shop thought I was shoplifting. Got my wad of cash out. She looked proper sick. Should've seen her." Nikki walked off to the bathroom after telling Curtis to get her another drink, as he poured Nathan started to talk again. "So where are you going first?" Curtis smiled obviously very happy to think about his vacation. "Thailand. We fly to Bangkok, then we hit the beaches." Nathan started to joke, "D'you think you might have a go on one of those Thai lady boys?" We all rolled our eyes, "Yeah. I see that happening." Curtis huffed. "You may not know until it's too late. I didn't have a clue, man." Nathan said trying to sound concerned. Confused Simon lent forward, closer to Nathan questioning him. "Have you been to Thailand?" Nathan made a face and shook his head. "No. I met this little fella at a party on the estate." It was my turned to question Nathan and his crazy stories, "What, and you went with him?" Nathan leaned back sighing. "Let's just say, I didn't not go with him. I was very drunk, and he had his cock and balls taped into his arse crack. From where I was kneeling, it looked like a bald little pussy." Before anyone could make any comments or even show the extent of our disgust a man burst in. Curtis turned to the man confused. "Can I get you something?"</p><p>The man pulled out a gun aiming it right at Curtis. We all let out gasps of surprise and fright as he made his demands. "Empty the till and the safe!" Nathan managed to make a snarky comment, "Yeah, good one, mate." And then the man shot, we all jumped bending down and aware from the mad man who had shot one of the bottles on the shelf behind the bar, making glass and liquor rained around Curtis while the rest of us had ducked behind the bar safely. There was a lot of screaming and shouting but the man was louder than the rest of us. "Just give us the money. Do it!" Curtis hurried to the register grabbing all the money and gesturing for the man to take it but instead the man gestured back with the gun. "And the safe." Curtis put up in hands showing them empty, "They don't trust me with the keys to the safe." We were constantly moving little steps away from the man. "That's because you're always giving people free drinks." Nathan spat out at Curtis. While we were distracted watching Nathan and Curtis Simon stepped forward towards the man. "Back off! Move!" He shoved Simon back into me. I managed to stay upright and latched onto Simon clutching his arm, glad he wasn't shot but worried about what was gonna happen to us. "Give us your money! Give us your cash!" Quickly we handed over whatever cash we had been carrying but Nathan of course had nothing. The man gestured his gun at him "Where's yours?" Nathan pulled at his santa coat. "I haven't got any. I never have any. Ask anyone." Alisha and Kelly started pleading with Nathan "Hand it over. Just give him the money!" But Nathan stood defiantly "No. That's for Marnie and the baby!" It was brave sure but also incredibly stupid. "Do you think I'm joking?" The man stepped past the rest of us holding the gun in Nathan's face. "Actually, I really couldn't give a fuck." Nathan shrugged his shoulders non-nonchalantly. "Go ahead. Shoot me! I'm immortal!" Nathan was now standing with the gun on his chest when he said it, what an idiot. "No, you're not." Simon shouted at Nathan who immediately realized we were right and ducked exclaiming as he did so. It didn't stop the gun though. He fired. There was a surprised squeak and we turned around. Nikki had just came back from the bathroom and now there was blood on her light blue shirt. "Nikki!" Curtis screaming rushing towards her, he grabbed her body as she fell to the ground. We all surrounded her, the shock of losing her overpowering our fear of the man. "Someone call an ambulance!" Nathan said, as Simon and I watched the man run away. Curtis frantically moved her body as we all continued shouting in commotion. She was really dead. I let out a soft sob, turning away into Simon's arms. He seemed almost frozen watching the tragedy in front of him.</p><p>We had all started cleaning up while Curtis sat at a table in shock and mourning. Suddenly he let a despite cry "I'm going to get my power back. I'm going to turn back time. I'm going to save her." He grabbed his jacket and walked out leaving the rest of us in mull things over. "I knew there was something up with that lad. If I'd had my power, I could've stopped it." She left as well guilt in her voice. Nathan came to a realization as well. "If I die, I won't be there for Marnie and the baby." Alisha looked at me and Simon. Standing there solemnly. "I can't go back to being like that. I'm sorry." I nodded in understanding turning to Simon and quietly admitting what I knew. "When I met you, future you. He-" Simon cut me off with a nod, "It's alright, we're gonna sort this out." And then we walked out together, with one last look at Alisha sitting at the bar alone. Just like she was with her powers. It hurt but there was nothing more we could do.</p><p>Everyone was standing on the doorstep of a building I'd never seen before apparently this was where they sold their powers. Curtis knocked frantically and then let himself in, the rest of us followed in suit. "I need my power back." He demanded, I looked around curiously. There was a man standing at a desk in the middle of the room, a single chair in front of him. It was definitely something, as was the wall of cabinets behind him. I continued looking around slowly walking forward with the others when the man spoke. "That's not going to be possible." Curtis spoke hurried speeding up with his panic. "What're you talking about?" The shrugged his shoulder not caring. "I don't have it." Curtis didn't like that answer, "What d'you mean, you don't have it?" he shouted with anger. "I sold it to an old Jewish guy. He said he wanted to rewind time and kill Hitler. You've got to admire his ambition." The man sat down looking at us all slowly. His gaze stopped on me as confusion filled his face. Since I never gave him my power he'd never seen me before. He immediately hid his shock instead focusing on Curtis who was shouting desperately. "My girlfriend's dead. I need my power. C'mon, man!" He dropped his head upon hearing Curtis and I wondered if he had been through something similar. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but I can't help you." Simon stepped forward to question him. "What about the rest of our powers?" Simon's gaze was serious and surprisingly so was Nathan's "We're gonna need those back, too." He turned to face us curiosity in his gaze. "They're still available, at a price." Kelly immediately questioned him, "How much?" After a short pause we got our answer "Shall we say 40,000, each." I turned to Simon my eyes wide he closed his eyes exhausted. "You only paid us 20 grand!" Kelly shouted at him distraught. "What, you got 20,000 for your power?" Nathan turned to Kelly confused, I knew Simon had the same amount and as much as I wanted to question him I didn't feel comfortable with this man, thankfully Kelly did. "Yeah. How much did you get?" Nathan suddenly seemed a little embarrassed. "We don't need to get into that now." He then turned to the guy pointing at him annoyed, "You robbed me, you bastard!" The guy barely lifted his gaze obviously sick of dealing with us. "You all agreed a price you were happy to sell at." Nathan tried desperately to argue. "I didn't think it through, so legally, it's still mine." Curtis was done with our petty little argument and slammed his hands on the desk leaning down to be face to face with the power dealer. "You get me my power." In response he leaned forward a sarcastic smile. "It's not going to happen." Kelly stepped forward pissed off. "You either get him his power back, or I start kicking you in the balls." Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I've seen her do it. You won't enjoy it one little bit." I had a feeling Nathan had once been on the receiving end as well but said nothing as he gestured for security to come in. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." We turned around shocked to find a small man behind us. "Him? Are you for real?" Curtis questioned. "He couldn't fuck his way out of a paper bag, mate." Kelly sassed. "Look at him. He's got the body of a small, malnourished, prepubescent child." Nathan finished as the guy got closer. "Oh? Hey there, little fella-" He picked Nathan up and threw him into the wall spurring all of us into action. We were all thrown out but Curtis immediately ran at it slamming his body then his fists into the door. "Open the fucking door! Open the fuck Open it!" His attempts proved fruitless and Kelly shouted out in frustration. "What're you gonna do?" With a scream Curtis walked off, leaving the rest of us. Nathan who had just been lying on the ground "I think he broke a rib." he huffed out, breathless. I looked at Simon seeing the worry in his eyes. What were we going to do. </p><p>Simon and I were out on a little date. Walking around the park talking to each other, we had just settled down by a lake for a picnic when Simon got a call. He looked down at his phone confused. He looked up at me eyebrows furrowed together. "It's Alisha." Curiosity grabbed at my heart what was going on for her to call Simon. I nodded for hims to accept the call. "Alisha? What is it?" After a moment he questioned again. "What happened?" After a few moments his face fell. "You shouldn't have done that." Alisha seemed frantic, but Simon just kept trying to calm her down. While he did that I started packing up, figuring that this date had been cut short. When I had finished I looked up to see him still on the phone it was stupid but still my insecurities played up. "What is it?" Simon's face slowly changed to anger despite this his voice came out soft and concerned. "Did you?" Their conversation then came to an abrupt end with Simon stating, "I'm going to kill Jesus." and hanging up. I lifted an eyebrow in question. He nodded his head as he stood up preparing to walk away. "I'll explain on the way."</p><p>We all rushed to the community center. Nathan was already inside considering he still lived there. We burst in through the doors and he turned around with his arms around a very pregnant girl. "Everybody, this is Marnie." She smiled brightly and did a little wave. "Hi." I smiled in response she seemed so nice it was hard to dislike her. "Hi." Nathan gestured to all of us, "These are my friends." Alisha shook her head, "I'm not your friend." Nathan chuckled awkwardly as he spoke, "She's lying." Simon ignored us and looked through the glass doors at group singing on the other side. "The guy who killed Nikki. He was doing it for Jesus." He spoke it so seriously it really sounded a little crazy. Through the silence we heard a some sounds, confused we stepped walked into the locker room and found a guy getting a blow job. He looked up at us disinterested "Oh, what?" Curtis looked back at Alisha in question, "Is that the guy?" He rolled his eyes. "Can I help you?" Kelly angrily stepped forward, "You can't go around pretending to be Jesus. What's God gonna say?" Marnie pitched in sounding disgusted "You haven't even got a beard!" Jesus looked annoyed, "Hey! I gave my life to him. I went without money and sex. What a joke! I preached and prayed, and no-one gave a shit. You do a few miracles, everyone thinks you're the messiah. Have you seen that lot out there? I've given their lives... meaning." After his little rant Nathan gestured to the girl who was still sucking Jesus' dick. "I'm sorry. Would you mind getting her to stop? That's very distracting." Marnie quickly nodded her head but he did nothing as the group decided they would take turns to shout at him, "One of your followers killed my girlfriend."<br/>"You're exploiting the vulnerable."<br/>"You're taking money off pupils."<br/>"You're sexually assaulting girls."<br/>"Hey. That's the Catholic Church for you." Nathan looked back at us nodding his head, "He's got a point. When I was growing up in Ireland, if the priests weren't fiddling with you, you were one of the ugly kids." No one seemed to pay attention to Nathan as Curtis stepped forward. "I'm going to finish you." Suddenly Jesus teleported away. We could hear the cheering from the main room but we stood around in the locker room arguing, there was no way we could confront him in front of all his followers. "We may have done sod all with our powers, but we never abused them. We never raped or murdered anyone." Nathan was ranting to no one in particular. Curtis just rolled his eyes, "She raped me, and we killed loads of people."  Nathan threw up his hands in defeat, leaving that argument behind "OK. But we're the good guys." Tired of hearing them bicker I tried to steer the conversation back to the actual issue. "Every time we get anywhere near him, he'll just fuck off somewhere else." Simon had managed to open a locker stashed with tons of cash. "We need our powers. We can use this to buy them back." Marnie excitedly joined in "And then we're kicking the shit out of Jesus!" I snorted but Kelly let out an annoyed "He's not Jesus, all right?" I looked at Marnie eyes wide in shock and she mirrored the expression. After a small smile we all started to move the locker.</p><p>"This way." Nathan gestured with his head before turning to Marnie who was standing beside me. "Should you be carrying something heavy like this?" She let out a strong "I'm fine." Before removing her hands to reveal she wasn't really holding it at all making me chuckle to myself it was much easier than getting annoyed at something so trivial especially considering she looked ready to give birth any day now. "I think that belongs to me." We all turned around shocked to find Jesus standing with his arms open staring at the locker we were all carrying. "Come and get it if you fucking want it." Kelly challenged him. "Back this way, back this way." Nathan tried to rush us towards the door. "If the mountain won't come to Mohammed." Jesus said his voice still sounded calm but his face betrayed his true emotions. "Now he's starting on the Muslims!" Nathan cried out, suddenly Jesus pushed his hand out and suddenly the locker lifted out of our hands. "Ah, shit!" We all screamed in unison frantically trying to grab it back. Our attempts weren't working and suddenly it was pulled from our grasps. The locker moved with too much force, right towards Jesus. It pushed his body into the back wall, the locker opened and money flew out everywhere. The force of his death managed to knock a wreath fell onto his bloodied face. We all rushed forward as Kelly exclaimed "Oh shit. We've killed Jesus!" Nathan made a cross over his heart, Alisha tilted her head her entire body saying really? But Nathan shrugged her judgement off, "Just in case he really is Jesus."  Suddenly the followers stepped out from the other room, one of them fell to the ground in front of the so called Jesus, "Our Lord has sacrificed himself, again." Kelly shouted out in annoyance "He's not Jesus! He's just a dickhead with a few super powers." The lady turned to us with a scoff, "Super powers? Do you really expect me to believe that?" I glanced at Kelly wondering what was up with this chick when Nathan cried out stepping away from Marnie, "Ah! Did you piss yourself again?" We looked up at her waiting for an explanation as she grunted out, "My waters have broken. The baby's coming Ow!" With that Marnie dropped down onto the ground Nathan looked around looking over joyed before finally finding his voice "What do we do?" With that we sprung into action.</p><p>I sat on one side of Marnie with Nathan on the other freaking out, Alisha was next to me searching up anything that might be able to help us. Simon and Curtis were awkwardly standing off to the side, no help at all not that I expected them to be, Kelly had left to call 911 again to find out where the ambulance was. Marnie's breathing was quick and Nathan cried out, "Does anyone know anything about delivering babies, because I think this is happening right now." Simon stepped forward exclaiming "Hot towels!" Nathan nodded I assumed this was the extent of their knowledge, "Hot towels! Right!" Simon spun around in a circle, "We haven't got any." Nathan moved his head clearly stressed, "Oh, you're a big fucking help." Curtis stepped forward trying to move on and help, "Where's the ambulance?" Kelly sighed before replying frustrated "It's on its way!" I looked at Marnie quietly asking her "How close is it to actually coming out?" I really didn't want her freaking out more than she already was that wouldn't be safe. Nathan leaped forward "I don't know. How does it feel, baby?" She shouted out in pain, "It feels like my cunt's being ripped apart!" Nathan shrugged his shoulders "I'm no expert, but that sounds normal. Right. I'm going down for a quick peak." He went down and pulled out his phone, he took a photo as we watched on. Not really in surprise but more exhaustion at Nathan's antics. "There's a little baby coming out of your twat!" He sounded proud and Marnie, she nodded along as Simon turned away. Birth wasn't exactly pretty. "Me and Marnie talked about it, and we want all of you to be the baby's godparents." Nathan's words rushed out my eyebrows went up in shock what was he saying. "She doesn't even know us." Curtis cried out as if it was an inconvenience instead of simply confusing. "She hasn't got any other friends, and neither have I. I told her there's no-one in the world I trust more than you guys." Nathan explained as we looked around at each other confused, "You said that about us?" Kelly asked him holding back a laugh. "Well, no, not really. So what d'you say?" Finally Marnie said something we were all thinking "Will you please shut the fuck up?!" He immediately started apologizing and not shutting up at all. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, baby. Come on. Just push." That's when Marnie really started screaming. </p><p>The baby had been born and Nathan hadn't stopped his excited chattering since, "Hello! He looks like me. Hey, there, little fella. It's OK. Daddy's here." The baby started to cry a little and in response Nathan started to sing. "Little donkey, little donkey, On the dusky road, Gotta keep on plodding onwards, With your precious load," Simon came and sat with me behind Nathan and Marnie, looking down at the little baby. "Been a long time, little donkey, Through the winter's night, Don't give up now, little donkey, Bethlehem's in sight" The whole group sat together, and with a quick glance around and a nod we all joined in. "Ring out the bells tonight, Bethlehem, Bethlehem, Follow the star tonight, Bethlehem, Bethlehem." As the song ended everyone immediately bounced up aside from Nathan and Marnie, "You've seriously lost your cool." Curtis coughed. "Oh, shut up. It's Christmas." Alisha stalked off. Simon came to hug me gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. Nathan picked up the baby and moved towards the nativity scene the community center had set up. He threw out the baby doll and placed Marnie's baby there instead. "Sorry, Jesus." Marnie then cried out "I think I'm having another! I think I'm having twins!" Nathan turned around frantic, "What?!" Oh shit we forgot about the placenta, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What is it? What is it? You're giving birth to an alien! Get it out, get it out!" Nathan was screaming and shouting obviously having no idea what it was and started to kick it away as I cried out "It's the afterbirth, you dickhead!" Nathan nodded his head as if he knew that all along, "Anyway, so happy Christmas, one and all."<br/>The others had taken their money and gone to see the power dealer, I had tagged along to be there with the others to see what they'd get. Nathan had shown up in a Christmas jumper which seemed to offend anyone who saw it, though especially Curtis, "That is a fucking horrible jumper." Nathan looked over at him annoyed, "Shut up. It was a Christmas present from Marnie." Before we could continue the door slammed open and the man just walked away. "That's very rude." Alisha scoffed as Simon turned to the group questioning us all. "Is there any reason why have to have the same powers as before?" Kelly shook her head before responding "He said if we've got the money, we can take our pick." Everyone else nodded their heads in acceptance. Then he walked in, "So who's first?" No one stepped forward immediately so Kelly scoffed and stepped forward, looking over her shoulder to make a final comment, "You're all such pussies! I'll do it."</p><p>*This chapter is based on 'Christmas Special' Season 2 Episode 7 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhh is one of you Barry?" One of the new guys walked in to find the rest of us. The old gang and a couple of new kids who had been given community service. A final part of our community service was apparently to come in one day and talk to the new kids. Nathan had been excluded since he went off to Vegas with Marnie to try and cheat his way into money for a wedding. Simon looked at me confused, that's what Nathan used to call him. "Uhh, I guess that you mean me?" Simon stepped forward hesitantly, reaching his hand out for his phone. "Some guy just called your cellphone said he was in serious trouble." The kid threw the phone back at Simon as I groaned, wondering to myself what the fuck has Nathan done now. I looked around at the group, they all seemed to have similar expressions on their faces. I nodded my head looking at Simon "I guess we've got to call him, give us a minute." I followed Simon out of the room with his phone already dialing Nathan's phone number. "Uhhh Hello?" At first Simon held the phone to his ear but seeing my interest and confusion he put it on speaker as he spoke. "Marnie is something wrong with Nathan?" Her voice came out stressed and kind of distracted. "Oh well um yes, he well you see he got arrested." I looked at Simon eyes wide in shock, seeing a similar expression on his face. "What the hell! Okay Marnie," I blurted out, with a sigh I decided to ask the question "Where are you guys staying?" He voice came out a little confused, since I was the only one who knew what I was thinking. "Tuscany he went to the casino in the hotel, Why?" My eyes lifted up to Simon's face questions in them that he seemed to understand. "I guess that's where we're going." He said more to me than Marnie not that she seemed to mind as she was currently talking to a crying Nathan Junior. I went back the group alone, leaving Simon to ask Marnie more questions to actually prepare. Everyone looked at me curious about what could possibly be happening and where Simon was, "Well Simon and I are going to Vegas."</p><p>As it was last minute the flights were quite expensive, we took the left over funds from our run in with "Jesus" and packed quick and light since we only planned on being there a few days, with no idea how we could actually help Nathan. It was a long flight almost 11 hours and I was tired so I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up hours later, Simon seemed to have stayed up the whole flight, I tried to convince him to get some sleep but he refused so instead we watched a movie and played some stupid little games. Due to his lack of sleep he passed out almost as soon as we arrived at the hotel room. Not tired at all I'd sent a message to Marnie giving her our room number. She brought Nathan Junior and was actually really excited to have another person to talk to, especially someone she knew already and I enjoyed her company and hanging out with Nathan Junior who was tiny and actually very adorable. Marnie was all too happy to let me hold him and play while we talked. After a couple of hours of us catching up Simon walked out of the bedroom still half asleep, instinctively I went to help him since he looked seconds away from collapsing. I was instead greeted with a little kiss, I blushed turning around to Marnie though she didn't seem to mind, Simon's gaze followed mine and he immediately woke up upon noticing Marnie. Embarrassed he mumbled an apology and I spoke to distract him. "So Marnie, now that Simon's up can you tell us what happened with Nathan?"</p><p>She didn't actually have that much information apparently he had just been doing what he usually did cheating at the casino with his new power. He rushed back to the room and then he was arrested. He has apparently used his one phone call on Simon who was in fucking England instead of just calling Marnie. Eventually we headed down to the police station he was being held and asked to visit. They were hesitant but let us to see him. Nathan was being dramatic and cried out as soon as we entered, "BARRY, you've come to save me." Simon grimaced at the sound, I guess we forgot how excitable Nathan could be. As we got closer to the cell he was being held in Nathan leaned forward whispering to us. "Hey I need you two to get me out of here. They don't have any good food, it's horrible." I rolled my eyes sighing, "Not like you'd want to see a specific person or her child, nope just the food." Nathan turned to look at me his body going slack with sarcasm "Yeah and it's not like you were even invited were you." Simon glared at Nathan over the annoyance at my presence but shook his head sighing since there was no talking sense to Nathan. "How are we supposed to get you out?" Nathan's tongue came out the side of his mouth as he stroked his new beard. "Prison Break." He pointed finger guns at both of our unamused faces. I stared at him pointedly, "And how the fuck do you expect us to do that?" A devilish grin spread across Nathan's face, "Why we use you of course." We couldn't really walk away from the cell, worried if we did we wouldn't be allowed back. So our conversation wasn't all that private as I turned to Simon and harshly whispered. "Are we really going to break him out of Jail? This just seems like something that could go incredibly wrong!" Before Simon could say anything reassuring Nathan interjected, "No no it'll be fine you-you do your thing and act like one of them get the keys and walk me out of here!" I looked between the two skeptical, "I don't know that might not be the best idea?" Simon looked at Nathan saying nothing for a moment but then with a sigh stated "What other ideas do we have? I think we should just do it." I let out an annoyed huff but nodded my head and started to focus on one of the guards I saw earlier when we were walking in. The burning sensation covered my entire body but ended quickly leaving me in a strangers body. I sent a quick glare to Nathan before walking off to try and find a break room or something where the keys would be.</p><p>It didn't take too long the station wasn't all that big, it more of a struggle to make sure I wasn't spotted by the guard I was pretending to be, god how I wished Simon could still turn invisible, we were much less likely to get caught that way. But still I succeeded, while making my way back to Nathan's cell, I grabbed a pair of cuffs, if we were going to walk him out I had to make it look at least a little realistic. I walked up to the two boys forgetting they couldn't tell it was me glaring at Nathan. In response to my hostility he lifted his fists as if he could fight me through the bars. "Calm down Nathan, it's me." I held out the cuffs and spoke in a mocking tone, "Ready to be transferred oh so dangerous criminal." Nathan scoffed and tried to joke with me, "I'm not usually the one wearing the cuffs but if you insist." I rolled my eyes as I cuffed him and turned to Simon, "You might want to leave now so it doesn't seem as suspicious." He nodded, staring at me strange. It wasn't exactly normal to see your girlfriend as a giant cop, but still he walked off and after a few moments Nathan and I started to leave. Looking around corners, jumping at coming footsteps as if we were bloody loony tunes characters. There was surprisingly no issues, until of course we made it to the front desk. "Carl, what the hell are you doing with that prisoner?" The man at the desk looked at me quizzically, I guess I was Carl. I frantically searched my mind for a lie "The owner of the Tuscany called earlier, said he'd pay double to deal with the guy himself." I stared at him hoping he'd buy it as sweat slowly raced down my forehead. The officer snorted with a grin. "Hurry then." I nodded and exited the building quickly with Nathan in tow, not wanting to wait around for the real Carl to return. I rushed not waiting for Nathan to keep up as I made it to the car, shifting back into my own body with a shiver I dropped into the passenger seat with a sigh. Nathan slammed the car door as he entered and started talking about how rude I'd been, I tuned it out turning to Simon eye's half closed with fatigue, "Let's go."</p><p>We managed to sneak Nathan back into the hotel and to Marnie and the baby alright still feeling tired. I turned to him and Marnie mumbling out a quiet, "Okay we got you out, Anything else you need?" Marnie clapped in excitement at my question before exclaiming, "Oh you can be at our wedding!" I looked at Simon who's head bobbed in surprise, "What?" Nathan moved next to Marnie on the bed, wrapping his arm around her, "Well I mean we've got some money from the chip but maybe a big wedding isn't for us." I looked between then eyes wide in disbelief voice thick with sarcasm, "Yeah maybe you should try to get a house instead of living in a casino hotel or maybe you'll have to set it aside for next time Nathan get's sent to jail and you need to bail him out." I gestured to Nathan but he just winked and gave a weird little grin, "Come on you know you want me." Rolling my eyes I sighed "Look do whatever you think is best, I'm gonna go rest just make sure Simon knows so he can tell me later" I turned to leave but Simon grabbed my arm before I could open the door,  giving me a small smile and kissing the top of my head. I sighed calming down, "Thank you."</p><p>When I got back to our hotel room I feel into a dreamless sleep. I woke up still tired, looking at Simon beside me, he gave a small smile at my expression and quietly whispered "We've got a wedding to attend my dear." I turned away pulling covers over my head still tired, "Then tomorrow can we spend the day just the two of us before we go back?" Simon laughed at my reaction "Of course." In order to prepare for Marnie and Nathan's Vegas wedding, Marnie came over to our room to prepare while Simon went over to theirs. Unsure of what to really do I video called Kelly and Alisha online and us girls actually had a very pleasant morning, Marnie wasn't exactly in a traditional wedding outfit but she looked nice and I honestly believed she could find a bright side to getting married in a pigsty she was practically ecstatic. It was actually kind of nice to be around someone so happy, although it was her big day she managed to ask all of us about our lives, she insisted on being there for me when Simon and I got married. At the time I laughed along with the others, our joy contagious but now I couldn't help but mull over that when, it wasn't an if. She really believed we would be together. It was kind of nice. Simon and I took some photos of the ceremony for Marnie and Nathan and we all celebrated a little before heading off separately to rest, though we had been given Nathan Junior to look after for the night. It was definitely an experience, showing possibly the worst part of having a child, still Simon didn't seem to mind and it made my chest grow warm. It was nice.</p><p>The next morning we were happy to hand over the baby back to our newly wedded friends and bid our goodbyes. As the final day of our little vacation I wanted to actually have some fun and hang out with Simon. We didn't exactly do all the casinos but instead we found ourselves visiting the Shark Reef Aquarium, which was absolutely amazing with so many cool fish and the sharks, I could have happily spent all day just standing in the tunnel watching the fish and sharks swim above and around me and Simon almost seemed ready to indulge me but I insisted we moved on even if it was hard for me to take my eyes off them and I was actually more than a little sad about leaving. Thankfully our next stop also had some aquatic animals. Siegfried and Roy's Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat, we watched a Dolphin show which was amazing, they really were incredibly intelligent, I took a whole lot of photos, my excitement maybe causing me to go a little overboard. The big cats were just as amazing, all brilliant whites. It made them a little easier to spot and I jokingly commented on how Simon was almost as pale as them, he rolled his eyes but laughed along. It really was turning out to be a perfect day. With a couple of hours left we headed to the Avengers S.T.A.T.I.O.N. an interactive lab at Treasure Island I thought it would particularly fun for Simon since he really seemed to like Comics and everything though I had a lot of fun looking around and doing the little activities to become a 'qualified member' of the station as well. It was fun to run around like children and play a little game. As it turned dark we headed to the Eiffel Tower Experience/Viewing Deck It was pretty amazing and provided an amazing end to the night, though we did make one final stop to get the photo that I had been holding around since Future Simon died, us standing in front of the Las Vegas sign. It was a magical day and I couldn't have asked for anything better and then it was over.</p><p>It was time for us to go home, it was kind of disappointing but we knew it was going to happen. We woke up early, this flight thankfully was during the day instead of night so Simon didn't really have to worry about staying up alone. We talked about all the things we'd done the day before laughing and joking around. At some point I must have let what Marnie said slip. Just a simple comment about How much I loved her optimism, instead of saying if we got married she said when. It changed something in Simon he was suddenly alert and looked worried. Stress and doubt filled my mind, I fucked this up because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut. I could feel it now, swollen shut with my worries, my head clouded unable to babble my way out. "Shit." Simon whispered to himself, I could practically feel my heart stop beating. Time slowed as I was prepared to do anything to get away, but there was no escape we were on a fucking airplane for god's sake, we lived together. What were we supposed to do now that I fucked it up. Through my panic though Simon lifted his head, surprisingly he was grinning. "This was supposed to be a surprise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little case. I couldn't take my eyes off it as he started to explain. "You know this isn't what I was planning, it's didn't really plan it out beyond the ring." I brought his rambling to an end with a kiss and a little whispered yes. The ring wasn't extravagant but it didn't have to be. It was a promise and that was enough.</p><p>*This chapter is loosely based on the Webisode 'Vegas Baby' of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly, Alisha, Curtis and I all walked in to the flat. Kelly was talking "These new powers are bullshit. I thought this power would make me dead clever and everything but all I know is how to build and design rockets," and I started looking around for Simon assuming h would have already returned from his training. They all sat down as I wandered into the bathroom to find Simon standing without a shirt on. A smile crept on my face as the tension released from my body. I was so glad to see him. He must have heard the others talking because he turned around to see me watching him. I felt myself blush a little at being caught but Simon didn't seem to notice immediately walking over and giving me a kiss. It was crazy how much more comfortable he was now. "Hey." He finally greeted whilst I wrapped my hands around his waist nuzzling my face into his chest. "Hurry up and put some clothes on, I said we'd go for a drink." My voice was muffled and Simon chuckled before grabbing the shirt he seemingly only just too off.</p><p>We were all sitting at the bar, Simon had just gone to put a song on the jukebox choosing It's getting boring by the Sea from the Blood Red Shoes. He returned a moment later taking his seat next to me. "Has anyone heard from Nathan?" Kelly asked none of us in particular. "He's still in Vegas with Marnie and Nathan Jr." Simon answered and I rolled my eyes "Why he still insists on staying after we had to fly over and bail him out is a mystery to me." Simon gave a shy little smile obviously thinking of the ring he had given me. He then quickly glanced away towards Curtis  who was pouring us all drinks. "He's going to use his power to try cheat some more money out of the casino. Then maybe bring Marnie and the baby over." Alisha scoffed at Nathan's plans, "You don't need to be able to see into the future to know that that is gonna end badly." I sighed thinking of Nathan Jr. he'd really grown on me, "The baby's really cute, though." Kelly then knocked Simon's shoulder gesturing to me with her head, "I think she's getting all broody, mate. Better knock her up." I shook my head playfully when Simon cleared his throat. "Actually we've been meaning to tell you." Alisha nearly spat her drink out. "That sure was quick" Curtis commented eyebrows raised as he looked between us, I quickly started to shake my head laughing at the reaction, "No, no, no. No babies on the way." I lifted up my hand suddenly calling attention to the ring that had been placed on my finger only a few days ago. There was a sudden eruption of excitement from the girls. Curtis let out a whistle before a guy walked over.</p><p>"Garcon!" He cried out to Curtis, who seemed confused in response ,"You talking to me?" We all looked at each other obviously noticing that he looked familiar but having trouble placing him. "I believe so, it's French." The stranger spoke again and two girls appeared, also looking familiar. When it hit me, they were the kids from community service. Alisha moved her hand up to shield her face obviously uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Simon asked concern lacing his voice and I was hooked. Alisa mumbled a small 'Nothing' before letting out a breath and louder stating "I'm knackered. Can we go?" I looked at Simon who shrugged his shoulders and Kelly agreed. "I'll come with you." We turned slightly offer Curtis a goodbye before all walking out the door and parting ways with Alisha and Kelly; Simon and I walked home in a content silent hand in hand.</p><p>"His head's all cut up and I'm standing there with a broken bottle in my hand. I don't remember doing anything." Somehow someone had really fucked Curtis over. "That is definitely some power shit." Kelly blatantly stated as I looked at Curtis in some kind of shock. "What are we going to do?" Simon said turning to me. "We don't have to do anything." Alisha said sounding annoyed, "We keep our heads down and stay the fuck out of it." When she finished Curtis rolled his eyes "Cos that always works." Kelly spoke up next and her words almost scared me more, "This is the kind of shit where we need that guy in the mask." Simon shared a look of panic with me. "Look, why do we always have to get involved?" This time I was glad for Alisha's blunt attitude. "Can't we just do normal stuff that normal people do, like... go for brunch?" I asked hoping that Kelly's comment would be forgotten. Kelly was the one to answer confusion all over her face. "What the fuck is brunch?"</p><p>The next day we were walking down the streets with some food when Kelly turned to ask me a question "So is this, like, brunch?" Simon stifled a laugh beside me causing me to turn around a lightly hit his arm as Kelly continued. "Cos it feels like I'm just eating a bacon sandwich." Curtis suddenly stopped and gestured to the community service kids. "Oi, that's him. That's the guy that said I bottled him." We all looked up and watched  as he suddenly froze whilst a girl stared at him huffing. "What's she done to him?" I whispered not wanting to draw attention when she pushed him down the stairs hard. He seemed fine now groaning as we all looked over him. Simon was the first to talk, worried about the stranger's safety, "Are you all right?" He didn't even respond to Simon causing me to step closer in an attempt to comfort him. "You're that crazy barman that bottled me, you are." The guy shouted accusingly at Curtis who cried out annoyed "I didn't bottle you, it must have been her." He looked back at the girl questioningly "Why would she do that?" Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and Kelly had a large rock in her hand. A car alarm was wailing and a cop suddenly rushed towards us. "Fuck!" I shouted grabbing onto Simon's hand. Kelly shouted for us all to run "Go!"</p><p>We managed to escape the police officer and were hiding out on the stairs panting when Rudy spoke up, "I've got to stop smoking and doing loads of speed, me." Curtis came running towards us.  Kelly spoke startled, "I thought they had you." Curtis smiled and started to explain, "No. I got away. I..." he looked over at Rudy hesitantly, "I did my thing." Rudy exclaimed and started talking. I swear he talked more than Nathan. "If that's some sort of vague reference to all this "power" bullshit then don't worry about it, cos I am cool and the gang with all that." Simon stared at him with surprised and bit of disgust as Rudy pointed at him. "You're very starey." </p><p>We all ended up in the elevator to mine and Simon's warehouse home. I had just sent Alisha a text letting her know where we were when Rudy started up again. "Ah, hey! Whoa, this is cool. Loving that lift. Look at this lift! Brilliant." Rudy laughed reaching his hands up to the ceiling, he was constantly talking. Curtis and Kelly were sitting on the bed with Rudy now in front of them, "See all this whole... this turning into a girl thing, is it born out of some sort of sexual confusion or something?" Curtis was annoyed by the question, "There ain't no sexual confusion." Rudy rolled his eyes, "If you say so." Curtis got defensive and I rolled my eyes at the exchange, "They all got their powers before me! That was all they had left." Rudy turned around, "He's a bit touchy, ain't he?" he started touching things around our home, Simon stepped forward forcing him to put whatever it was back. Rudy was unfazed and just turned to ask him a question, "So this girl he turns into... would you?" Simon stared at him blankly, "You know. Would you, er... would you fuck her?" Rudy started  to shake a box both Simon and I rushed forward worried he would destroy it. "We've never seen her." I said annoyed not really enjoying the company. Rudy then reached and pulled off a knob, "Oh." I gave up defeated and just laid down on the bed trying to ignore Rudy, but I couldn't because he was so loud.  "I've always wanted my own vagina. Not to keep, cos I've heard they require a lot of maintenance. You know, upkeep, like cleaning, polishing, things like that."</p><p> </p><p>Simon suddenly spoke out annoyed "Put that down." Considering what he had already done I had no idea what could have required such a reaction. I opened my eyes and leaned forward in time to see Rudy handing Simon the photo of us in Vegas. I immediately rushed over and Rudy held up his hands obviously trying to show he meant no harm. "Sorry, just looking." The elevator started moving, creating a distraction when Alisha walked out. Rudy immediately went slack. "Oh, it's... it's you." This piqued my interest as Alisha looked at him horrified, "Do you two know each other?" Alisha seemed to realize we were there looking at me surprised. "Er... we went to the same college." Rudy suddenly was set into motion panicking "Urn... this has been brilliant... ain't it?" He rushed towards the elevator holding onto his stomach. "Ah, I really have to go, I've got things... got to do stuff and that."  Kelly raised an eyebrow, "You all right, mate?" Rudy ignored her instead struggled to open the elevator door ."Come on, you... How does this fucking lift work? Who has a lift in their flat, man?" I rolled my eyes seeing as how a few minutes ago he was praising the idea. "Come on! Piece of shit!" He finally got the door open whilst still holding onto his stomach he closed it, though we could still hear everything. We all turned to Alisha looking for some explanation but she seemed pissed off. "Why's he here? What's going on?" Curtis, Kelly, Simon and I were all standing in a line all feeling like we were getting a growling from the teacher. Kelly spoke first refusing to look Alisha in the eyes, "We were brunching." She looked around at us and I took a step closer to Simon. "And then it just kicked off." Alisha huffed. </p><p> </p><p>A few days later we were all at the bar with the exception of Alisha. Rudy had brought his girlfriend or something and they were currently making out in one of the seats. Kelly turned over to look before turning her head disgusted. "Is he fingering her?" Curtis nodded his head before averting his eyes. "I think he might be." Rudy then walked towards us, reaching between Kelly and Simon to grab a napkin wiping his fingers. Everyone looked at him questioning if he had really just done that. "That's some thirsty work, that. Same again, please." Rudy asked Curtis who looked at him disgusted before turning around to get the drink. Rudy looked around awkwardly before gesturing to me and Simon.  "So you two are together, aren't you?" I gripped onto Simon's hand wanting to protect him, even though I knew, at least recently, he was able to handle himself. "Yeah, you were literally in our house." I spoke looking to Simon checking to see if he was fine with my sharing the other news but he beat me to it, lifting up our joint hands showing off the ring he had given me. "Newly engaged too actually." Rudy looked over his shoulder disinterested. "That's great, man. I'm with that beautiful, innocent-looking girl down there." He gestured to the girl saying what we had already gathered. "Yeah. She absolutely loves it up the arse! I know! I know, we're all just pussying around, aren't we? 'Should I slip it up there?' 'No, you can't. That's where she makes toilet.' Turns out..." God talk about too much information "Come here. Turns out..." He leaned close to Simon's face and attempted to whisper. "It's also the way to a woman's heart." Kelly scoffed "You stick anything up my arse and I will break your face." Rudy seemed to be worried and stepped back, "It's just the posh ones. It's just the posh ones." He glanced at me then Simon and winked, I felt sick but before I could leave he tapped Kelly on the shoulder, "Listen... just so you know, you don't have to worry about that girl who screwed with us, cos your Uncle Rudy's all over that shit like a motherfuckerrrrrr!" Rudy spun in a circle holding out his drinks just as Alisha walked in. Suddenly Rudy groaned, dropping the drinks and clutching his stomach. He started jerking around and his girlfriend stood up to help whilst we all sat there confused.  "Is he having a fit or something?" Kelly asked the group though no one could take their eyes off the phenomenon. "I'm fine. Nothing to see here."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his arms flung up over his head and a duplicate appeared. We all just stared in shock. The one who appeared stood sheepishly in front of Alisha while the original tried to explain though his girlfriend started freaking out. "Urn, what the fuck is going on? I can't believe there's two of you! It's like he came out of inside of you!" Alisha took a step back from the one who was staring at her, "What?" He quietly spoke, "You know what you did." Simon stepped forward,"What did she do?" Obviously he was more comfortable than before since he was standing up for our friend; and although it was irrational I thought back to the bond they shared when Alisha and Curtis broke up. How she was the one to tell him about the future Simon. I was jealous. I had always had the tendencies and I couldn't deal with it right now. I stood up abruptly. My right hand was fiddling with my ring, my reminder that Simon did in fact love me. I mumbled something about the bathroom. Simon looked back at me concerned, everyone seemed to be slightly annoyed at me ruining the moment. "Simon can just tell me later." I quietly said already rushing off, not missing the look of sadness in my fiance's eyes. I locked myself in a stall and sat on the floor, finally throwing up in the bowl. A few minutes later I was feeling better and I heard a knock. "Hey you doing okay? They wanted me to check on you." It was Kelly I was quite comfortable with her it made sense. I stood up and opened the door. "Yeah, just feeling sick." I shrugged my shoulders not wanting this to be a big deal. "I'll be fine I'm just gonna head home and sleep." Kelly looked at me worried and I felt a burst of gratitude. "Okay, just let me go get Simon." I looked over her shoulder shaking my head. Although things seemed rough in there and he would probably love to escape I didn't need him fretting. Kelly still looked at me concerned. "I'll see you tomorrow" I mumbled with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>I had rushed home and immediately fell asleep. I was awoken a little while later to Simon coming home. He was out of breath and immediately rushed forward to me. "There you are." He wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent and held onto him. "You didn't have to rush back for me." I mumbled my eyes already half closed again. "I couldn't leave you here alone, not when your sick." He whispered back, obviously not concerned with the fact I was falling asleep again. "I love you." I head Simon murmur softly already believing I was asleep and felt a soft kiss on my head. My eyelids fluttered as I tried to opened them to no avail. So that is how we sleep. In our clothes, wrapped together on top of all the bedding. It was perfect.  </p><p> </p><p>The next morning we woke up to the sound of our phones ringing. Stumbling through the pockets I managed to pull out mine, it was Alisha calling to tell us that we had another situation. With a groan we headed over to the community center to find two dead bodies. We headed out to a forest and dug a grave for the two girls. We were all looking down at them when Rudy started freaking out. "I've... I've got to tell you, guys, I am... I am kind of freaking out here, all this killing and burying and dying. I'm just... I'm outside of me comfort zone." I remembered feeling similarly when we killed the first probation worker. "If it makes you feel any better, we've done a couple of people too." Kelly lifted her eyebrows in agreement, "Shit just happened. You bury 'em, you just get on with your life." Rudy sounded like he might cry when he spoke next. "I just... keep seeing this image of her cute little face, she's biting down on the mattress, there. She absolutely loved it up the arse. God rest her beautiful soul." He lent back to grab a handful of dirt to throw on the grave, "Amen."</p><p>"Well, that could've gone a lot worse, you know? For me." We were driving back from the forest and Rudy had done a 180 on his recent tragedy.  "New day tomorrow, who knows what it holds for all of us." He looked around at all of us. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to Simon just as police sirens went off behind us.  "Shit!" Rudy exclaimed we all looked to him alarmed. "It's all right, just stay cool. Right, don't get upset or anything, but this isn't exactly my car." It was suddenly chaotic as Rudy took his hands off the wheel and turned to talk to us, Curtis who was in the front lunged for the wheel to keep us from dying and us girls just kind of stressed. "Whose car is it?" I practically screamed though Rudy barely noticed, "Nicked it off a man with a perm. A man with a perm, what's that about?!" Kelly looked about ready to give up, "We can't get caught in no nicked car we're all on probation." Rudy leaned back trying to provide comfort, "Ah, you'll be all right. Maybe they'll let you off with a warning, love."</p><p> </p><p>They didn't. Of course they didn't. "Honestly, guys, I just... I thought they'd let you off wi' a warning." we were all standing in our old jumpsuits glaring at Rudy and the predicament he had got us in. We then heard a slow sarcastic clap and turned around to see Shaun "Well, that didn't take you long, did it? Congratulations." He folded his arms smirking. Alicia rolled her eyes, "You haven't changed." Shaun seemed impressed with himself. "That's where you're wrong. Yeah, cos I've found a new dedication, ensuring your complete and total rehabilitation. I'll get started right after I've watched Homes Under The Hammer." I scoffed and rolled my eyes while Rudy asked after him, "Ooh! Can... can we watch that with you?" Shaun then walked back into our eyesight. "You lot can piss off and do some work. Chop, chop."</p><p>We were all hanging out on the roof, Kelly was writing down some plans and Simon and I were just relaxing sitting together when. Rudy walked over to Kelly, "What you doing?" Kelly looked up at him not interested at all, "Designing a new propulsion system." Rudy looked at her confused, "Why?" Kelly glared at him clearly annoyed. "Because I'm a fucking rocket scientist." Rudy suddenly started jumping around all excited "Ah! Are we doing catchphrases? Maybe we could all have one. Mine could be, 'Now you see me... Now you see two of me.'" Curtis just looked at him confused, "Why do we need catchphrases?" Rudy rolled his eyes like it was obvious, "You know, for when shit goes down, man. Oh, c'mon, d'you really think we're just gonna spend the next seven weeks ambling about, picking up litter?" Simon sat up a little looking at the others, "He's got a point." Alisha seemed  annoyed, "Yeah, well, maybe it'll be different this time. Maybe there won't be any shit going down." Rudy scoffed at the idea, "Oh, trust me, there'll be shit. It's in the air. I can smell it."</p><p> </p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 3 Episode 1 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our current community service was scrapping fliers off benches, it wasn't exactly a job for six people so Kelly, Curtis and Rudy weren't really helping. I was sitting on the bench scraping off the ones closest to me when Rudy nudged Nathan, "You should do the Lottery." Simon looked up at him with a face of slight annoyance though mostly impatience knowing it was just easier to let him say whatever he wanted. "Use your power. See the numbers." He looked over at the rest of us as if we were going to rat them out and I rolled my eyes while he continued "Take their trousers down, we'll stick it to 'em, split it 50/50." Now Simon looked just confused and I must admit I was too, "Why should I split it with you?" Rudy couldn't believe our ignorance, "Because it was my idea, you! I'm the brains, you're the stare." He looked over and smiled at me, "You can share with him, he's your fiance after all." When he turned back Simon was still looking unimpressed so he shook his head slightly, "OK. 60/50." Simon chuckled as I lifted an eyebrow in accusation "It's supposed to add up to 100." Rudy turned to me once again his scrapper in hand and pointing, "Whoa, don't even think about screwing me, sweet cheeks!" He quickly looked at Simon as if trying to seal the deal, "70/40. Final offer." Simon stared back and stated matter of factly, "I don't get to choose what I see." Rudy threw his head back in what we both assumed was defeat exclaiming to himself "Ah, fuck!" He then tried another tactic, "Fine! 80/30. But I feel like I'm being raped here, and not in a good way."</p><p>A few days later I was walking down the street with Alisha and Kelly eating ice cream cones. We had been talking about life, joking and just having a good time when we heard a car door slam shut. Kelly immediately looked over, seeing the guy who dealt out powers. She laid out against the wall and harshly whispered for Alisha and I to do the same, "Come Here." Kelly then threw her cone on the ground and quietly rushed after him. Alisha took a bite of her cone before asking me, "Where is she going?" We both followed her and found ourselves crouching down behind one of the graves in the cemetery watching from a far. We could see the flowers in his hands and he had just stopped by one of the graves.<br/>"What's he doing?" Alisha asked as we watched. Kelly wouldn't take her eyes off him when she answered, "I don't know." I looked over to Kelly, "So d'you wanna tell us what's going on?" She didn't answer and that lead to Alisha asking another question, "Why are we following him?" Kelly could barely take her eyes off him as he placed the bouquet down. Her voice was tinted with sadness. "Cos I wanna know what he's doing." He walked away and Kelly immediately jumped up and ran off.  I was horrified, and turned to Alisha who mirrored my own shock, she shouted out "Kelly!" but she didn't respond running towards the grave even though he was still in full view. Alisha and I followed Kelly and reached her just as he walked out of sight, her eyes still following him. Alisha started to question her, "What's going on?" When I turned to watch her face, trying to get the real answer, "You fancy him, don't you?" Kelly turned away slightly embarrassed which led to Me and Alisha squealing a little. "Oh, my God. You totally fancy him!" Alisha exclaimed excited for our friend. Kelly huffed, annoyed and a little shy, "Shut up!" Alisha thought for a moment before blurting out, "He is really fit." Kelly stayed silent looking at the grave reading Shannon Speers. "So who's the dead girl, then?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>I left Alisha and Kelly whilst they were still talking about Kelly’s infatuation with the guy who gave them their new powers, Seth. I would have loved to have stayed for a girl’s night where we could talk about everything and some fun maybe a few drinks; but Simon and I had to go to his parents house for dinner. Having met his family previously I wasn’t terribly worried but I still felt a little bit of anxiety since I had only met them once and I was now going to marry their once socially incapable son. I had arrived back at our home in order to get ready. Whilst I was rushing around trying to find the right clothes to… impress I suppose. Simon had simply walked in leisurely, feeling absolutely no stress since he had known these people his entire life. He chuckled seeing my face, “You know you have nothing to worry about, they already love you.” I rolled my eyes, walking towards him. “You know once upon a time it would be you freaking out.” Simon wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss, “You are the one who changed me for the better.” </p><p>We were standing outside, in front of the door and I was reminded of how months ago I had stood here waiting to see Simon after the future version of him had died. It really hadn’t been a long time, I looked at Simon silently worrying, what were they gonna think. Simon glanced at me smiling and grabbed my hand before practically dragging me into the house. His mother’s smile was wide as if she could think of nothing better than seeing us, maybe she couldn’t. I had kind of zoned out just looking around seeing how little the house had changed whilst Simon talked to his mother. Suddenly they both turned to me so I gave a small wave. His mother's smile didn't falter as she pulled me into a hug. "It's just so lovely to see your dear. We were wondering when you two would come around." She let go and started walking towards the kitchen, "It's just so nice to see Simon happy, you two make a great couple." She stopped in front of the door and gestured to the stairs. "You two can head upstairs if you want I just have to finish dinner, say hi to your sister though."</p><p>I felt a bit like a teenager coming home from school as we went upstairs to Simon's old room. There wasn't too much left behind but I noticed the DVD cases and walked over picking one up noticing Nathan's name written on the side. "Hey didn't you say these were the videos you had edited together? Why didn't you bring them with you?" I turned around and Simon seemed sad, as if remembering the videos was upsetting for him. I immediately dropped the case and walked over not thinking about the damage it might cause and instead just worried about Simon. I placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry did something happen?" Simon couldn't look me in the eyes. "It isn't your fault. Umm... yeah they are the ones I edited. I just-" He looked almost exactly like he did when we met awkward and stuttering. "Sally she saw them. It just... my recordings are how she found out about Tony. Why she is dead." I placed my head on his shoulder. "I love you." He seemed to relax and then grabbed my arm, moving my slightly back so he could move. He picked up the case I had dropped and flipped though grabbing a new one out of the pile and walking to the computer placing it in without letting me see the writing. </p><p>He looked back at me smiling slightly as the video started. It was me standing there paintbrush in hand and looking pissed off, then I heard Nathan's voice and immediately remembered it. "Wow! The pervert needs a chick to bail him out hmmm? Come on sweetheart you can do so much better than him." I glanced over at Simon slightly amused and catching on. He shook his head and smiled at me, "That's Nathan." I looked over at the screen to see what other mundane moments Simon had captured. Footage of me sitting on a swing looking out at nothing, slowly swinging. Me after we finished burying the first body, rolling my eyes, laughing with Kelly and Alisha, reaching out to push the camera down. He had been filming it all. I felt more loved watching a short video of me just existing that almost everything in my entire life. I felt Simon's eyes on me and saw the slight blur of tears. He immediately lunged forward to stop the tape obviously worried about how I was feeling. I gave a light laugh as they started to fall. "Simon I'm fine really." He seemed slightly panicked and wrapped his arms around me lightly. "I'm not upset," I whispered quietly, "I love it, I love you." He let go to look at my eyes and I lent forward slowly looking back at Simon to make sure it was okay and he nodded. I pressed play ready to fall back into the memories and moments where I could see Simon loving me, loving the small moments that make humanity.  I could see me looking over my shoulder concerned, me when Nathan had stolen that baby. There was a period of time that hadn't been recorded because the next video game months later when Nathan Jr. Had been born. Me holding him and looking down absolutely captivated. Short clips from our trip in Vegas. I looked over at Simon surprised, "When did you do this?" He fumbled for a second. "I did the first part ages ago. Before... everything with Sally. I didn't want to film after that. I still don't really, but you... you're you. I wanted to record it, to remember." I gave him a kiss when we heard someone knock and open the door. We both turned our heads to see Simon's sister.</p><p>She seemed incredibly excited to have another girl as she sat brushing my hair Simon laughed telling me about she used to try and style his hair. It was amazing to see their family and learn about Simon's past. Laughing with them everything felt so much more real. This was what our lives could be like as a family and I once again felt the small yearning for a normal life with Simon. A house, boring everyday jobs and kids. My trance was broken when we heard his mother call us down to eat dinner. I cleared my head and put on a smile as we all raced down the stairs like idiots. It was perfect. His mother had made a lovely dinner his father told stories and jokes and his sister mainly just sat there and rolled her eyes. Simon then cleared his throat and looked at me. Signalling it was time. I let a small worried sigh. "We have some news." His parents stopped to look at us and his sister finally seemed to be interested in the conversation. Simon looked at me and grabbed onto my hand lifting it up to show his family. "We got engaged." There was an eruption of excitement. His mother seemed to have already started planning the wedding despite finding out just now I let out a little laugh. Simon's father just congratulated us. His sister though raised her eyebrows and muttered to me quietly. "I told you he liked you." I just laughed and absorbed the happy atmosphere feeling a new burst of excitement for my wedding and Simon's family.</p><p>A few days later we were back at community service the group aside for Kelly and Curtis had walked into the locker room. I was holding Simon's hand but saw Kelly about ti get in a fight with another girl. I let go and took a step closer to try and stop whatever was happening. "What's going on?" I asked cautiously worried about Kelly and the trouble she could into with Shaun who was standing almost between them. He looked at me almost confused. "It looks like she's after your boyfriend." He pointed at the girl and then Simon. I felt a little light headed, looking over at Simon confused and quickly back not really wanting to deal with it. "Fuck knows why." Shaun shook his head. Simon grabbed my arm obviously wanting me to know that it wasn't him while the girl shook her head and stepped forward. "That's bullshit." Kelly stepped forward to defend me while I tried to make sense of everything. "Then how come I seen him zipping your dress up?" She jabbed the chick with a finger and lent on the locker trying to find my balance. "And you were sticking your arse in his face and jiggling your tits." Alisha then turned to Simon disgusted, "Is that true?" She seemed angry and annoyed and I felt glad to have friends who were ready to stand up for me when I apparently couldn't myself. I felt my head start pounding and tried to focus on staying myself whilst everything seemed to go to shit around me. "What is going on?!" I could hear Alisha followed by Rudy. "This, here, is your fault." And Alisha once again her voice rising. We hadn't  really been all too close I felt Kelly understood me more but she was on my side and I was glad to focus on her instead of Simon. "Were you flirting with him? Get your own boyfriend, you slut." I looked up feeling slightly better. "I'm not a slut!" The girl tried to defend herself when another girl walked in, "You're fucking Curtis Donovan, aren't you?" She shouted accusingly. I once again felt the need to excuse myself. To run away to the bathroom and hope everything would turn out fine.</p><p>I slowly backed up and quietly rushed. Everyone else seemed wrapped up in the drama with the girl except Simon who followed me. I threw up in the toilet and since I hadn't closed the door Simon had followed me in and was not sitting on the ground beside me, one arm wrapped around my shoulders. "This is beginning to really suck. I need to stop throwing up in random bathrooms." Simon looked at me concerned, "Is everything alright. Do you need to go to the doctor or something?" No I really didn't want to go see some Doctor. I shook my head lightly and laid my head on his chest. Forgetting about everything else that had just happened but Simon didn't. "You know, that girl out there," I felt too exhausted to fight him or even say anything I just wanted to be safe and feel happy and loved. At the moment that was only Simon. "She is Curtis." Simon looked down at me and laughed as I turned to look at him surprised.</p><p>*This chapter is based loosely on Season 3 Episode 2 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*My name is Friedrich Hirsch. I was born in Berlin in 1935. When the Jews were sent to the ghettos, I was given false papers and adopted by a German family. Shortly afterwards, my parents were sent to the labour camps. I was never to see them again. My adoptive parents were terrified that I would be found out. Every day they said to me, "Say nothing." "Do nothing." I smiled and I saluted and I did... nothing, as everyone I knew was murdered. But now, I have a chance to change that. I am going to travel through time and kill Adolf Hitler. If I fail, I wanted whoever finds this letter to know that... I tried. I did...something.*</p><p>Our world was dark and bleak, Hitler reigned supreme and there was no room to fight back. So we simply didn't. I had gotten a job as a nurse in the prison/community center. It was wrong but I rationalized my place since I was helping others. There wasn't too many other staff members and I was often the one patching everyone up. I heard a lot about their lives, the projects they were working on and mostly they left me fix them in silence while they talked, I think it made them feel better. Besides I liked knowing what happening around me even if I was stuck in my station for the most part. Shuan, the commanding officer, he didn't like it when I was silent and it was slightly scary but it was just another thing that had to happen. He would come to see me with fake injuries and I would have to make it better. I wasn't sure how much longer he would allow me to get away with it, having known he had hired his secretary Alisha specifically for her body. One employee I took particular interest in was one of the officers, Simon Bellamy. He was quiet and it was wrong, as an officer it seemed like he would have to agree with this. No arguments. But I couldn't help but to stare when he walked by or occasionally came in with a prisoner. He never seemed to get hurt and if he did he hid it well. </p><p>There had been a lot of commotion today they had managed to find some guy they were looking for who could steal others powers and had already started working their way through some of the prisoners. I wasn't allowed out of my nursing station to see any of it and for that I was grateful but I still saw the carnage. The door had burst open and in walked a few soldiers. Fear gripped at my insides as I tried to stay calm. Turning around I found Simon standing with a dead body. I looked up and down he appeared to have been dead far longer that necessary for first aid. I looked into his eyes and muttered "I can't help someone who's already dead." Simon dropped the body on the floor and sighed as he slumped into a chair. I glanced over at the open door and quickly shut it. "He made a run for it. No one can say we did the wrong thing." Except for those who thought killing was wrong. I nodded my head, I wanted to stick to my usual silent approach not really wanting to risk saying something that would get me killed but there was something different about Simon. "Is there anything that I can actually help you with or do you just want me to examine a dead body." Simon chuckled lightly and my heart lifted slightly. I turned away embarrassed as he started to speak. "I'm fine. I'm the one... hurting people not the other way around." He sounded discouraged. My back still to him I grabbed a cup and got some water from the sink, I spoke emotionless, "Your colleagues disagree." I turned around to face him holding out the drink, "They seem to hurt themselves on the job quite often." He gratefully took the cup and accepted the challenge in my eyes. The fake ignorance but the real question, obviously someone was lying. "Well, when the nurse is cute... some guys become more accident prone." My heart beat fast as he smiled. It was so different from how all the other officers flirted, and it seemed to be working. "Then why don't I see you in here more." My eyes flicked up and down his body, my tone joking but my eyes held the serious question. Simon looked at me and answered just as seriously. "I'm better than that. You deserve better than that." He stood up abruptly ruining whatever spell had been placed over us and walked out leaving me alone with the body. </p><p>I came back to the office after my lunch break and saw Simon ruffling through my cupboards and grabbing a container. If things going missing they're gonna blame me. Fuck. I burst the door open. "What are you doing?" He dropped the pills and started to explain himself. "There's an old man in the cells." I watched him carefully, just because we were joking before doesn't mean we could trust each other now. "What's wrong with him?" Simon looked around the room his eyes stopping on the pills. "He was stabbed. The wound's infected." I bit my lip nervously. I did want to help but it seemed strange... like it was some kind of test. I watched Simon silent trying to decide the best thing to do when I heard him mumble under his breath. "Nazis aren't big on compassion." My eyes widened and I harshly whispered my question "Aren't you one of 'em?" Simon looked off to the side "I was conscripted." I hesitated for a moment, "I'll do what I can for him. He probably needs antibiotics." I reached down for the container Simon dropped when I entered. I opened the cupboard and grabbed one that would be more effective. I was worried about it being noticed but decided it was for the best. They probably wouldn't check my cupboard anytime soon anyway. I handed it to Simon and he quickly put it in his pocket. He stood there making no move to leave when I warned him quietly. "Do you know what they'll do to you if they find you here?" There was special rules about my office, while anyone could come to the station my office was different. I looked up and saw Shaun walking to my office. Since he was in charge he was exempt to rules. "Shit!"</p><p>Simon had no time to move when Shaun walked in, immediately looking between the two of us Simon saluted but I stayed perfectly still. "What's going on?" He asked looking specifically at me. I fumbled over the words but managed to say it, "He was just helping me with the computer." I gestured to the computer that I had to log all the patients I helped and medicine I handed out. Shaun seemed suspicious but walked close to me. I could feel him standing just behind my his head dangerously close to my neck. I stood still not wanting to draw his attention, one hand reached out and stroked my hair. "I've been so busy there's been no time to see you." I took a deep breath trying to find an appropriate response to keep me and Simon from trouble, "I've missed seeing you." My voice was incredibly quiet and Shaun seemed surprised but happy. He turned to Simon, "See the effect I have on women?" Shaun slapped my ass and pressed his nose into my neck. I barely moved but it was enough for him. Alisha knocked on the door and called Shaun out. She held the door opened for both Shaun and Simon to leave. She looked at me sympathetically and I wrapped my arms around myself as if the memory could be erased. Simon looked back and gave a little salute his own guilt obvious but mostly he was grateful.</p><p>Simon brought me another dead body, this time he found me in my station. I looked up happy to see Simon until I saw the body he brought with him. I glanced up at his face both of us slightly scared. "You have got to stop bringing me dead bodies." My voice was surprisingly calm. Simon smirked, "Sorry, this is my best excuse, don't you usually see the dead bodies anyway?" I rolled my eyes feeling a little more relaxed. "I'm still glad to see you." I walked closer to the body. "What happened to him half his face is frozen?" Simon's face set hard, "Powers." Things were somber after that, there really was nothing to say, I started looking over the body, though I really had no idea what they wanted me to do with them. I was writing down some notes when Simon spoke up again. It had been a comfortable silence there was no words hanging in the air it was just us. "I never got a chance to thank you." It all went out the window when he spoke I suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed I had been counting on him never bringing it up again. "For covering for me." He spoke again as if I could have forgotten what I did, how Shaun has been looking at me since. I nodded slightly but Simon seemed to be able to read my mind. "Why do you put up with him?" I barely whispered my words, not wanting to be caught speaking about Shaun, "I can't defy him he's the one in charge." Simon nodded solemnly and lifted a hand to place on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, "We're all doing what we need to do to survive."</p><p>"He's fuckin' hung himself!" A girl came running into the nurses station screaming. I jumped at the sudden noise and turned to find Simon and a guard bringing in a man who was making some chocking noises. I immediately sprung into action as they laid him on the bed. I placed my hands on his throat trying to assess the damage while I spoke quietly not really wanting the others to hear me. "That was not the best idea was it." There didn't seem to be too much damage so I let him go back to his cell escorted by Simon. The girl Kelly stayed behind for a moment. "Hey, uh is there anything I could do that would help him?" I looked at her surprised and in shock before shaking myself out of it. "Umm... maybe some soft foods that are easy to swallow and some company. We don't want a repeat of that." She nodded her head and left with a small awkward smile. I had finished writing out some of the paperwork on my computer when Simon walked back into the station. "Wow two visits in one day and you haven't brought me a dead body." He chuckled at my teasing. "I have found another excuse to come visit the nurse." I rolled my eyes at his response, "Don't tell me you've hurt yourself for my attention." He stepped closer to me and started to reach out for me when Alisha walked in. She glanced hesitantly at us but her eyes were wide with a certain type of fear. She was worried she would be caught. "He is going to be here soon." I felt a surge of panic but calmly nodded my head. "Thank you" I hoped my voice held all the gratitude I had for her in that moment. She ducked out and I wrapped my arms around Simon whispering in his ear. "I'll meet you tomorrow. When work is over on the roof." We stepped back nodding together. </p><p>The next day a lot of shit had happened. When I arrived they had new prisoners in the cells and by lunch two had been shot. Simon seemed harrowed and wouldn't speak to me at first, I was worried he wouldn't show up for the meeting after work but when I opened the door he was waiting. "I heard what happened. Are you OK?" I rushed forward immediately but Simon didn't move. "They shot them. Right in front of me." I reached my hand out placing it lightly on Simon's shoulder though he faced away from me. My voice whispered his name though there was no follow up. I placed my head on his back trying to comfort him. "I just stood there. I did nothing." He continued I could hear the stress and trauma in his voice. "There's nothing you could have done. It's like you told me. We didn't make these choices Simon." As I spoke I moved myself to stand in front of him. Looking in his eyes it was obvious things were wrong and he was hurt. It broke my heart and I wanted to fix it all. "What's wrong?" He seemed to finally focus on me. Eyes looking deeply into mine. They were haunted. "Everything." I lifted my face to his and gave him a kiss. It wouldn't fix everything but it was the most I could do. "Let's make a difference then." We walked down the hallways linked by our hands when Shaun shouted out. "You fucking shot me!"</p><p>We turned the corner quickly and saw Alisha and Kelly pointing their guns at Shaun. It seemed like Alisha had just shot him. I glanced at Simon before asking them with a wobbly voice, "What are you doing?" Kelly stepped forward she was strong and sure. "I'm busting the prisoners out of the cells and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." It was obvious this is what we were supposed to do next. "D'you need a hand?" Simon asked her She smiled. "I'm with him." We all rushed into the cells to save the prisoners. Thankfully Simon had the keys so we could just open the doors, setting everyone free. I couldn't help but stare directly at the blood stains on the walls. They couldn't even be bothered to clean up their mess. I gripped tighter onto Simon's hand knowing it must have been a million times worse for him since he had actually witnessed the deaths. After we got the others out we rushed through the community center trying to escape. We had almost made it to the exit when a group of soldiers came barging in each with a shield to protect their faces. They shot bullets randomly and we all dropped to the ground. Seth, Alisha and I had all been hit. It wasn't looking good then a few soldiers couched down and they pulled out bombs. I couldn't move and tried to grip onto Simon to keep him with me. A comfort. He ripped off his bullet proof vest and threw it over the smoke bomb that was closest to us and tried to cover my face. But it was all a waste we were going to die. There was nothing that could be done to stop it now. </p><p>We walked into the community center to do the days community service when in walked Kelly. I smiled at her and Curtis turned to ask her a question his voice was more hostile than necessary. "Where have you been." She smirked and answered "I've been fighting Nazi's and beating the shit out of Hitler."</p><p>*This chapter is based on Season 3 Episode 4 of British Television Drama Misfits I wrote it purely out of passion so it isn't perfect or an attempt to steal any works from Howard Overman or anyone else*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>